One Last Time
by aznJEDI13
Summary: PLEASE READ! Chapter 17 is up!COMPLETED! 10 years after D3, the Ducks meet in a REUNION none of them will ever forget. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Lots of drama, romance, & fights. Focuses on Guy, Connie, Adam, Julie, Portman, & Charlie.
1. Nervousness

****

One Last Time

Chapter 1: Nervousness

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

One Last Time: Nervousness

**__**

'…If I could change anything then I would wipe the years away

If I could change anything then I would brush the time away

If I could change anything then I would change everything…'

"Are you nervous?" He asked. 

She nodded, but smiled when she felt his arm rope around her shoulder and pulled her against him. He kept one hand on the wheel and one eye on the road. His brunette hair still cut the same way it had been decades ago glided in the familiar direction and remained hidden in the starry night and dark setting. His tall frame and broad shoulder held her gently. She fit perfectly in his arm and she knew from the moment that she had settled there that she belonged there forever.

"Don't be." He whispered, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'll be there with you."

She smiled faintly at him, snuggling deeper in his half embrace, "I just don't know what to expect, you know?"

He nodded his head, looking deeply at the road in front of him, "Yeah," He paused breathing in and then out, "Absolutely." He pulled his arm away then so he could take the wheel with two hands. 

She pulled herself back to the opposite end of the car and thus allowing herself to stare more closely at the surroundings outside her passenger side window. Finally, breathing out and talking with a slightly hushed voice she continued, "We haven't seen them in such a long time. Everything's changed, we've changed…and they've changed." 

He nodded once again; his eyes focused on the rode as the car slowed down slightly to accommodate the growing traffic. She turned to look at him and though not connecting her eyes with his, she knew he could see her from the corner of his eyes, "It'll be interesting." 

"Yeah," He paused, switching lanes, "I know. So much has happened." 

"I wish we all could have kept in touch more."

"Is that the one thing you wish you could change?"

She only nodded and then he placed his hand on the inside of her knee. They sat that way for a long time while basking in their thoughts and drinking in the silence. Their car sitting in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"Did you talk to Connie?" He asked finally and therefore breaking the comforting, but nervous silence. 

She sighed and then took a deep breath, "Quickly." 

"She coming?"

She half-heartedly smiled, "Yes." 

He too tried to smile, "That's good."

"Guy's not."

"Oh," he paused in consternation and frustration, "That's why she's coming." 

She sighed again, taking an even deeper breath this time; "I wish they'd just grow up and get over it."

He nodded only half hearing as they exited the freeway, "Yeah."

She looked away, her face growing solemn. 

"Hey," he soothed and reached for her hand and messaging it slightly as he looked for the appropriate streets, "Hey. Listen to me, what happened between Guy and Connie wasn't your fault." 

She smiled faintly, squeezing his hand back, " I know," She paused, "I just feel like I could have down something – they were so in love." 

He nodded solemnly, drawing his hand away to turn into a street, "We all are at one point." 

She looked at him suddenly, finishing his thought out loud as he turned onto another street and drove up a hill, "But sometimes that love doesn't last," She paused, sighing, "I know." 

She pointed to a house up the street and he nodded, "Is Charlie coming?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Is he bringing that cute little wife of his?" She laughed, her light brunette hair shaking with her laughter. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear causing her diamond ring to brush against her skin gently. 

He smiled, the first genuine smile since before their sober conversation, "Uh huh." 

She too smiled a real smile, not one pressed or faked, but a true one, "Oh I hope it's wonderful!"

"It will be. It's a reunion, not a funeral." 

She sobered, remembering, "The last one was so sad."

He pulled next to the sidewalk and parked gently, "Here we are."

He turned to face her, his eyes coming into contact with hers for the first time since they had left the house, "Ready?"

She reached and gently squeezed his arm, "Can we wait a few seconds…just be alone?"

He smiled, reaching over to cup her cheek, "Of course." 

"Hold me, please." And he did. 

After a few seconds, he let go and he spoke in a normal, though regulated tone, "We should get in."

She breathed out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Yes of course."

He held her hand as the walked up the path to the door. After she had rung the doorbell, he took her in his arms quickly and pressed his lips tenderly against her own, "I love you, Julie."

She smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips, "I love you too Adam." 

She could feel her heart beat heavily and her knee shaking gently as the door opened and thoughts of her and Adam's prior conversation fled from her mind. 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback and let me know what you think!


	2. Getting to Know You

****

One Last Time

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

One Last Time: Getting to Know You

**__**

'…It's been a long, long time since, since I spent some time with you…and now I find I'm missing that old familiar tune, the song your heart has played me, a rhyme I once knew…"

There comes a time in life when everything changes, you change, your friends change - life changes. It is those changes that throw you into a whirlwind, a hurricane of emotions.

It was around this time that she lost everything she had once held dear and had to assimilate herself to all new things. 

She had lost her friends to new adventures, new feelings, and new engagements. They had went their separate ways during this time, said goodbye in a way none of them were use to and had left leaving no trace of tomorrow. 

She had lost them. She knew from the first day she had woken up without them that she had lost them and nothing would ever be the same. There was just no way to communicate with people so far away, so different, so changed that all she knew about them was their name. 

Sure they had kept in touch here and there, seen each other at weddings and funerals, and talked idle chatter on pointless topics. Sure they had and they remained good friends, but long gone were the best friends. Long gone were the late night phone calls and the long, but fun sleepovers. The mindless conversations and laughter that lasted for days until no one could exactly remember what they had been laughing about were to gone.

It was also during that same time that she had lost him. 

They had tried, they really had. Things just didn't go the way they had planned – things didn't happen the way they had planned and wanted them to. Life threw them together and then ripped them apart. She didn't think it was fair and she blamed him, not life, for that. He could have done something to stop it, he could have tried harder – but he didn't. 

But she had let him slip away. 

And here she was, twenty-five years old…and alone. 

She had never been alone for such a long time before, she had grown up in the comfort of his warm embrace and in the familiarity of his soft kisses. 

She could forgive him for what he had done to her, but she could never forgive him for making her so dependent on him. Why couldn't she just live life without him? Why was something so simple so hard? 

Taking a sip of her wine, she smiled slightly at Ken who in turn smiled back. 

He watched her intently, everyone was watching her, waiting for her to blow, waiting for the reaction they knew they would get. 

She laughed quietly, "Do you want something Ken?"

He approached her and shook his head; "It's Kenneth now." His voice was deeper, his hair shorter – he had grown up just like the rest of them. 

And somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what did he look like now…

"Oh, forgive me," She mocked a tone meant to be used in the presence of royalty, "Kenneth." 

He held out his hand, "It's been a long time Connie."

She reached and pulled him into a hug, "That it has…has it been long enough though that we're suppose to shake hands instead of hug?"

He laughed and gripped her tighter, "Course not." 

He pulled back and she looked at him, "Well look at you, no scrawny body anymore."

He laughed, smiling. She continued, "I saw your performance last winter, I was in awe of you."

He blushed, "Thanks. That means a lot."

She reached and touched his arm gently, "I'm sorry though about the…you know." 

He grew solemn slightly and then took a sip of his cup of Corona; "It's all right. I'll get them next year."

"I know you will." 

He smiled, "Thanks for hosting this. I was just thinking of trying to have us all get together, you just beat me to it." He paused, "You feeling better nowadays?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes." Then paused, "Most days."

He nodded solemnly, "We all wish we could do something."

"You all did." She smiled slightly, "You helped me get out."

He nodded, "So what are you doing now, Connie?" 

She sighed, "Nothing really. I just don't know the direction my life is taking, you know?"

He nodded. "You working anywhere or anything?"

"Well I've got to get financial support somewhere." She paused, feeling tears come to the corners of her eyes, "I'm teaching at a school down the street."

Ken reached out and hugged her. She continued, her voice cracking, "Thanks…it's just so hard…"

He nodded, "Shh…it's okay Connie. I'm here."

After a few minutes, she pulled out of his embrace, "Thanks Kenny…you've always been there for me." 

He looked away and grew solemn; "It's not his fault."

"I know." She paused, biting her lip; "The fault was mine." 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback and let me know what you think!


	3. Show and Tell

****

One Last Time

Chapter 3: Show and Tell

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

One Last Time: Show and Tell

**__**

'…Time will burn your eyes…'

"Julie!" She screamed, "Oh my gosh! How long has it been?" 

"Steph!" Julie exclaimed as she entered the living room. They hugged both smiling happily. She continued, "Too long!" 

"Look at you!" Stephanie exclaimed, placing her hand on Julie's tiny bulge. "How'd this get there?" She asked looking directly at Adam.

He feigned innocence; "I have no clue." 

Dean slapped him; "You dog." 

Adam brushed his shoulder quickly and snapped, "Watch it." 

The former bash brother scoffed and poked at Adam's preppy looking tie, "Geez, cake eater."

Next to Julie, Stephanie Portman laughed, "Here he goes again…seems like I have three little boys instead of two."

Next to her, cat lady chuckled slightly, "Speaking of which," She paused, "Where are the little bash brothers?"

Then almost as if on cue, one brunette and one blond hair rambunctious and obviously obnoxious little boys came screaming down twenty flights of stairs and slammed right into the mid section of Adam Banks. All the while screaming "Unkle Adam" and "Cake eatwer" both to their mother's dismay and their father's praise.

Adam staggered back slightly and continued to hug the two twins appropriately named the one on his left, "Reed" and the one on his right, "Greg". 

Dean laughed in the background and encouraged his boys' rowdiness, Stephanie on the other hand shook her head and glanced toward Julie and sighed softly and then mumbled, "What you get to look forward to." 

"Boys…" She spoke sternly, kneeling down to reach their height, "Get off _Uncle_ Adam." She emphasized the Uncle and glared at Dean, "And say hi to Aunt Julie."

With less enthusiasm the boys left their groaning uncle and when they were just about to welcome Julie the same way they had Adam they stopped almost dead in their tracks. 

Questions were asked.

"Mommy when did Aunt Julie get so fat?"

"Mommy why is Aunt Julie's stomach so round?" 

Julie laughed slightly, squatting to their height and welcoming them into an embrace which they both gladly and reluctantly took until Reed squealed slightly, "Aunt Julieeee boys aren't suppose to hug!" 

Pressing their heads to her shoulder, she smiled triumphantly, "Someday you'll like it." She pulled away from the embrace to look at them, "Either of you seen Auntie Connie?"

"She-" Greg began only to get socked by Reed who in turn received a glare from his mother and a smile from his father. 

"She in the throne wroom." Interjected Reed.

"The throne room?" Julie asked.

"Yeah," Reed paused, "The little boys' wroom. That's what daddies calls it."

Julie shook her head shooting an annoyed glance over to Dean, "No really." Greg shot Reed a look and then smiled a huge grin he had obviously inherited from his father, "She twalkin' to Unkle Kennnnnie." 

Julie let them go and kissed Greg on the cheek and he proceeded to wipe it off, "Thank you boys." 

Adam smile profusely with that 'she's-my-wife' grin on his face and Dean turned back to his sons, "Don't get into trouble." And walked off to get another can of Budlight.

Stephanie frowned glancing in Dean's direction, "Go have fun boys."

"But mommy I wanna know why Aunt Julieee so fat?" One asked.

"What's Daddy dwrinkin' mommy?" The other one chimed.

Ignoring the ever-growing number of questions, she shooed them away and went to look for someone, anyone, but her already embarrassing husband only to have Reed hug her leg. 

She sighed as she nudged Reed to rejoin the Greg on the floor and with that the bash brothers were off, again to wreak havoc. 

------------------------------------------------------

While Reed and Greg Portman were having an adventure, "fat Aunt Julie" as they would say after a period of silence, was on her own adventure. She found her treasure in the arms of Kenneth Wu, resident figure skater. 

She had tears in her eyes and for a split second Julie thought twice about saying hello to Connie, especially in her recent pregnant form, and then shook off the doubt and marched towards Kenneth. 

"It wasn't his fault." She heard him say.

"No," She heard Connie whisper, "The fault was mine."

Julie shook her head, now was as good a time as any, "It was nobody's fault Connie. You know that just as well as I do or he does." 

Connie launched from Kenneth's arms to meet Julie's eyes, she wiped away a tear, "Julie Banks don't you scare me like that ever again!"

Julie reached to hug her, "I'm sorry Connie." 

Connie pulled away and rested her hand on the tiny bulge, "My, well hello there." 

Kenneth smiled and clasped a hand on Julie shoulder, "Good to see you Jules."

Julie nodded, "You too Kenneth."

Kenneth chose to make his exit then, nodding to Connie with the excuse he needed a drink of water. Connie's hand hadn't left her pregnant stomach since she made her introduction and announced her presence, "My, my." Connie smirked playfully, "Didn't you just get married…didn't take you long…"

Julie punched her gently, "Stop it, Cons."

Connie didn't stop, "I don't blame you actually," Her voice grew husky, "Adam's just so…fascinating." 

"Quiet you." Julie exclaimed, "Look at Guy-" Connie's face fell automatically at the sound of his name vibrating through her eardrums, "Oh my gosh Connie, it just happened. I didn't know what I was saying!"

Connie shook her head and wiped her eyes, "No, no, it's quite all right." She smiled slightly, laughing gently, "I suppose I asked for that one." She bit her lip, "That was such a long time ago." 

Julie glanced around trying to change the topic, "Quiet a nice house here." She began glancing at the large room and to the hallways that adjoined other rooms, "How come I haven't been here before?" 

It seemed to take Connie's mind off things seeing as she perked up, "Oh my gosh, Jules you haven't been here?" She shook her head, "Then let me give you the grand tour!" 

She grabbed her hand dragged Julie towards the upstairs and up to the family wing. It was the upstairs however that made everything sober all over again. 

They walked serenely upstairs, the solemn mood having returned. 

Connie let go of Julie's hand to brush some dust off the railing. Julie noticed the change in her sudden emotions and tried to pretend. Connie knew her better, "I know you're wondering how I, a lonely teacher in Minnesota, can have such a gigantic and embellished beach house."

Julie teased, "You read my mind." 

Connie tensed then relaxed, "The truth is, he and I had it built before…you know." She paused, passing a door that strangely Julie noticed held the most dust on the knob. There were no fingerprints on it, no sign of it ever being opened. Meanwhile, Connie continued, "We decided…well he decided, I was claimed temporarily insane at that time, that we share joint ownership over it." 

The cat-lady nodded for to continue, "He uses it most of the time. We schedule to have it every other month, but I don't come. I don't have the money to fly out here, even though he's offered to pay, but just the chance that I might meet up with him again…frankly it scares me."

Julie nodded again and took hold of Connie's hand, "I've used it a few times, but when I schedule on the phone to his agent, I make sure I'm never around when he is."

"You never talk directly to him?" 

Connie sadly shook her head, "He so busy…we haven't even had time to file for divorce…"

"Gosh Connie, it's been three years."

"I know…" 

Julie glanced at the floor again and noticed an odd package. When she picked up the wrapper, she realized why Connie hadn't bothered to pick it up; it was too much for her to bear. Connie notices and nods, "He holds his parties here, he hosts his guests here. He does everything here." She sniffled, "Sometimes I find her stuff here too." 

"I'm so sorry Connie." 

Julie motions for her to stop, but she refuses, "And sometimes, I think…how dare he, this is our house…it was suppose to be our home." 

They stopped walking at set of tall double doors, you could tell by the marks on the door that at times it had been opened in haste, "This is his room." Connie continued, before sniffling, "The Master bedroom." 

The door opened to reveal a fabulous and furnished master bedroom; there was plenty of dressers and a couch and love seat. The TV sat on a stand and underneath it were DVD and VCR players. A stereo system was on one dresser next to a liter of pictures starring Connie and her husband. 

It had a modern interior and look. It was built for a king, fashioned for a chancellor, decorated for a knight. Julie knew he loved it here – who wouldn't?

"He sure has a lot of pictures," she mused. 

Connie nodded having taken a seat on the large canopy bed, "I doubt he's ever moved any."

Julie nodded and her eyes followed the thick coating of dust on the dresser; Connie was right. "Guess he gets around a lot." She paused, "No house keeper?"

"No need. There's no one around to mess the place unless he has a big party. Even then, I don't think they dust."

Julie coughed, there was just so much of that thick layer of dust and then made her way over to sit on the bed by Connie. 

"Bed's nice and comfy." She mused again, trying her best to distract the wandering thoughts of the former Connie Moreau.

In return, she stated simply, "I've never used it." 

Julie nodded in understanding, "Show me where you stay."

Connie nodded and left; Julie followed. 

They walked the long hall once more, but this time they were returning the way they came. They passed that untouched doorknob and Julie couldn't help but wander. Connie followed her eyes and stopped walking. 

"Is that the…?" Her voice trailed off unsure where to began and end.

Connie nodded, "Yes it is." She paused, biting her lip; "He's never opened it. He keeps it closed. It's still the same as before."

"Memories are too much I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose." 

"Can I see it, Cons?" She paused, watching her friend's trembling body, "Have you seen it Cons?" 

Connie shook her head, coming up to the door and tracing the pattern of the wood. "No, I haven't." she sniffled, "I'm not around much…I suppose or I've never had the courage…"

"Or the company."

"Yes," She smiled slightly, "Or the company to do so."

"Can we?" She asked, almost pleading. 

Curiosity must have gotten to Connie also because she nodded her head - yes. 

Julie took hold of the dusty doorknob and with one swift movement the door was open and the room was for all to see. 

It was beautiful.

You could tell when they had had the house built; the most planning had come into this room. Pink and white decorated the room and embellished the interior, pictures of a family – Connie's family – littered the room as stuff animals slept on the pink comforter. The window let light in as it cast an anguished painful glow on the room. 

The bed had never been slept in; the desk never drew on. There were no marks with crayons on the wall and no scratch marks from an angry little child or an irritated elementary student. The walls still looked freshly painted in fact.

The room had never been used and you could tell, the chairs were still neatly laid underneath the table and the toys were still in bins. There were no pictures on the bulletin board, with the exception of one. 

The date sent Connie spiraling, but more importantly the drawing, a timeless picture of three people. Awkwardly drawn and rough around the edges stood on green grass and surround a red house. One, the father presumably, who was quite noticeably bigger than the other two people, had bright yellow hair while mother and daughter had identical brown hair. The caption read quite simply: "To Daddy. I love you." 

Both were speechless for a second until Connie, in a hushed ton, gasped almost silently incomprehensible words before she collapsed into Julie's arms. Julie heard it clearly as she caught her weeping friend. 

"Oh, Guy." 

And together, the soon-to-be-mother and divorcee wept. 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback before I post again and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Dreams

****

One Last Time

Chapter 4: Dreams

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so please excuse it and I'm not very good at writing mean insults either!!!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy! 

****

One Last Time: Dreams

**__**

'…Yesterday, looking in your eyes, I caught a glimpse of tomorrow, 

That's when I realized that dreams come true…'

Tears were streaming down her face, mingling with strands of dark brown and ruining eyeliner and mascara all together. And she clung to Julie, once more, as if she was a lifeline, as if she was life itself. She was use to the familiar embrace and she took comfort in it. 

"Connie." Julie whispered. She was sitting against the wall; caressing the back of Connie's neck as her best friend wept in her lap against her pregnant stomach and she tried to soothe her. "Connie." She repeated.

Connie stirred and turned to face her, "Jules."

"Let's get you to bed and to some pills."

Connie stood silently and leaned on Julie for help her to the room that Connie directed as to where she slept. Julie turned the bed and then helped Connie in under the covers before reaching over and finding some pills for her. 

"Here you go, Connie."

Connie nodded and took them. 

"Good night, Cons."

Julie turned to leave, but felt a hand on her arm. Connie whispered, "Can you stay for a second Jules?"

She nodded and sat on the bed before Connie and watched her take her pills. Once she had swallowed them, she spoke again, softly, "Why are you still here, Jules? Why haven't I scared you away yet?"

The cat-lady shook her head, "What makes you think that, Connie?"

"I scared him away."

"Connie…"

She shook her head; "It's all right. I know." She then bit her lip, "He blames me, you know?"

Julie's brows creased in consternation, "For what?"

"For everything." A single tear trickled down her face; "I don't understand why everything went wrong Jules." Julie nodded, "I thought we had been in love." 

"I know, Cons." Julie paused, "Get some sleep, Connie. We can continue this some other time." 

Connie nodded and closed her eyes, not knowing that sleep would bring back memories that would make her cry all over again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Connie?" She turned to face him as she picked up her stuff.

His gaze met with hers and he rubbed his head with a towel. His skin was still wet and she clearly could tell he had just gotten out of the showers. "Yeah Luis?" 

He smiled, that charming and charismatic smile of his, "You wanna catch a movie tonight?"

She smiled in return, "As in a date?"

"Yeah?"

She thought about it for a second, "Sure, why not?"

He nodded and came towards her, "I'm glad you said yes." 

He came closer after he said that and pulled her towards him for a kiss. His lips awkwardly met hers, but soon after she pushed him away.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" she yelled, pushing him against the opposite bench in the locker room. 

"What?" He yelled back, "You didn't want that? Tell me you didn't want that!" 

She shook her head, dropping her stuff, "I'm not like those other girls, Luis, I thought you would've known that by now!" She paused, her eyes narrowing at him, "If that's all you want, go date one of those sluts who only want that too!"

He was hurt by that remark, she could see it in his eyes. He walked closer to her and looked her in the eye; her petite form shrank more under his large frame. 

She prepared herself for the retort she knew was coming, "At least I get around, Connie! I don't wait for my ex-boyfriend to come around." He paused, staring into her eyes more intensely, "In case you didn't notice, he replaced you with a slut! Obviously, he didn't want someone that would save herself for him!" 

She slapped him across the face then with a blow she didn't know she had in her. He wiped his lip, bleeding from the bite that had occurred during her slap. He shook his head, angry eyes looking at her, glaring at her.

And he charged her. 

She was scared, who wouldn't be? He was double her size. He took hold of her petite form and was just about to make her pay for slapping him upside the head.

"Don't you lay a hand on her Mendoza!" 

Luis turned from Connie to look at the intruder. "Germaine," He growled, "This is between me and Connie…" He pointed at Guy, "You stay out of this."

Guy charged, "Connie ya all right?"

She tried to shake from Luis' grasp, but settled for talking, "I'm fine Guy, I can take care of myself." 

He came towards her still, "Don't take another step Guy."

Guy laughed bitterly, "Go take your drunken state back to the dorms Luis, don't harm people."

"Harm?" Luis laughed evilly, "Me and Connie we just having a little fun!" He pulled Connie into his arms. She struggled out of his grasp, but couldn't fight him.

"Dude, man! I told you, get your hands off her!" Guy charged and tried to desperately to pull Connie out of out Luis' arms. Finally, he succeeded even though Connie was thrown to the other side of the locker room. 

Guy stared for a split second as Connie hit the ground, "If she has one broken bone in her body, so help you God!" 

Luis wiped some blood from his mouth; "Suddenly you're so protective of her, huh Guy? That's new…last I heard you had replaced her with some ditz…what happened to make you come crawling back to her?" He spit some blood off to the side, "Oh, I get it…you couldn't get other girls, so you come crawling back, trying to be the hero with the one girl you know will take you back on the get go!"

With the all the anger burning inside of him, Guy threw the first punch. Luis, almost the same built, charged him and the two hit the ground and rolled there. Luis picked him up and threw him against the back screen of one of the benches. Guy charged again and threw another punch before tackling him to the ground and holding his hands behind his back.

"Get out of here man!" And with that he picked Luis up and threw him out. He watched as the Miami skater ran out of the locker room. 

Guy then went over and helped Connie up, picking her up with both hands, "You all right, Cons?" 

Connie nodded, feeling for any pain, "I'm fine Guy." She paused and smiled, "Thank you."

He smirked and hugged her, "No problem." 

"How much of that did you hear?"

He went over and picked up his stuff, "Just about all of it."

"I'm sorry."

He grew serious, "Connie," He paused, "Listen, about what he said…"

She shook her head, "It's all right Guy, I know." 

He nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

She nodded, "See ya, Guy." 

He continued to make his way out, the bag growing heavier as he thought about the words spoken between Connie and Luis. He didn't want to look over his shoulder because he knew whom would be there and yet there was this feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and ended right in the middle of his heart.

Once at the door, he breathed heavily and muttered. "Crap." He turned around, "Connie."

She was just about to leave when he called her name, "Guy-"

She didn't have time to respond anymore than that because he crushed her lips with his own in a desperate, passionate kiss. One that both of them had been waiting for, for a very long time. They kissed not once, not twice, not three times, but many more – one after the other. 

Finally, he pulled away, as if remembering air was needed to breath and he could not survive off her kisses, "I've made mistakes Connie." She nodded, not aware of the tears that had begun to fall down her face. "But if you'll have me back?"

She smiled and bringing her hand to the back of his neck pulled him in for an another kiss. "I've been waiting Guy."

"I know." He pause, smirking, "I haven't been waiting." He stopped briefly watching her reaction to his words, "I knew it would be you all a long." And with that, they kissed again and didn't stop until they needed air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------

Please post feedback and let me know what you think!


	5. Surprises

****

One Last Time

Chapter 5: Surprises

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

One Last Time: Surprises

**__**

'…Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you…'

She never knew thirty-five stairs could actually be so tiring or boring for that matter when you walk them alone. It was especially hard too, she thought, seeing as she could barely see her feet. She held the rail the entire time and Adam met her by the stairs. 

She launched herself in his arms and he laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

She wanted him to kiss her senseless, but she knew he never would in front of those who gave him the nickname 'cake eater', but still she pulled his lips towards her for a sweet kiss. One that was sure to get 'oohs' and 'aws' and that it did. 

With his help, she walked over to the couch and snuggled against him where in turn kissed her hair. Then he helped her put her feet up on the coffee table. He looked at her then, not knowing if he should talk or what because he knew very well what had gone on.

"Where's Connie?" he finally decided to ask.

"She's sleeping," Julie mumbled, ready to collapse her self. 

"Your feet hurt?"

Julie smiled, "So much." 

He took off her sandals and began to massage her two bare feet now. There was magic in his hands, she knew that for a fact and it wasn't from playing hockey that she knew that. 

"You're so wonderful." She spoke after a few moans in delight. He pulled back then and put her sandals on, settling for conversation instead of anything else now. 

"Why'd you two go up stairs?" 

Julie sighed, remembering. "Showing me her house."

"This is hers?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes and Guy's. Split ownership."

Adam nodded, pulling her closer, "I see." 

They sat in silence after that, each of them contemplating in the silence. "Adam?" she finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure?" She questioned, sitting up to look him in the eye.

"About what?"

"Taking a few years off."

He smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'm very sure." He leaned forward and placed his hand on her tiny bulge, "I want to be a father…I'm going to be a father." He laughed, "And then I'll play hockey."

She smiled, "If you say so." 

They sat in silence some more, observing all around them.

"Jules?" He asked.

Julie opened her eyes then to look at Adam, "Yes?"

"Anything happen that I should know about?" 

She shook her head, a worried look growing on her face. "Not really." She bit her lip and spoke again, "She wants to know why everything happened. She said she scared him away. She said he blames her."

Adam shook his head, "Ah…that doesn't sound like Guy. He had a reason no doubt, but of course he doesn't blame her…" His voice trailed off and he laughed, "At least not for everything." 

Julie hit him playfully; "It's not funny." She stared off thoughtfully, "She said they had been so in love that she doesn't understand." 

He kissed the top of her head, "They had been in love and they probably still are." He glanced at her, "She ever tell you why they divorced in the first place? When she first went into treatment, he was ready to stay by her side until death do them part." 

Julie shook her head, "She hasn't told me why they divorced. I've kinda always wondered. How can you go from loving someone so much to wanting to divorce them because of 'irreconcilable differences'?" 

"Maybe they didn't divorce because of that," He paused, "Remember in college that crazy double date we had with them."

Julie laughed, "Of course! It had been our first real date!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it?"

"A date." 

Julie laughed and then her brows creased in consternation, "Trying to set me up again Connie? Don't worry, I'll find someone someday."

"It's Adam." Connie blurted out. 

Julie gave a sigh of relief – at least it wasn't Carter, Guy's crazy and womanizing roommate. The last date with the guy, he had tried to kiss her and she had slapped him so hard she thought his face was going to fall off. 

Going out with Adam wouldn't be so bad so she decided to give it a try. They talked in the car on the way there, but their conversation didn't get good until later. 

"Why are you looking at her?" Connie had scolded Guy, who promptly didn't hear her until she hit him.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence as the waitress left.

"You were staring." She pointed out, next to him.

He shook his head, "No, I wasn't. I wanted to see the score of the game."

"You're lying." Connie shook her head and threw a frustrated glance over at Julie.

Guy blew it off, "Whatever," He paused, growing slightly romantic and leaning forward for a kiss, "You know I only look at you."

"Lying again." Connie sighed.

"Connie!" He spoke loudly. Julie almost started laughing.

"How long have you two been dating?" Julie asked, trying to changed the conversation.

Guy smiled knowingly and roped his arm around Connie and pulled her close. She smiled up at him. Both answered at the same time with two different answers, "Two years." And "A year and sixth months."

Adam's mouth dropped, either one was a pretty long time and he hadn't known they had since gotten back together. 

"What's wrong Adam?" Connie asked. 

The waitress came back and placed the food in front of them while Guy's head perked up. Connie sighed.

"Guy?" Connie asked once the waitress had left and he was intently watching the game. 

He turned his head to look at her, '"Yeah?"

As he turned his head, she pushed forward and firmly pressed her lips to his. It took him a second to reciprocate and feel what was happening before he dropped the fork he was holding to kiss her back properly. They kissed more than once, more than twice – more than a few times. 

This caught Julie in so much surprise that she almost spit out the food she had been eating and Adam nearly dropped his drink. 

"Connie!" Julie screamed in surprise and laughter. She threw a napkin at them seeing as they hadn't stopped, "Get a room!" 

Guy pulled back, laughing, "What was that for?" 

Her brows creased, "Don't look at other girls." 

He laughed some more and roped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the tip of her nose, "I will if I get that in reward!" she playfully hit him, "Hey it was a joke!" 

She snuggled closer to him, "You're not very funny." 

He smiled flirtatiously, "I'm not very funny…you use to think I was funny!" 

He leaned forward, only to have Julie interrupt, "So what time is the movie?"

Connie looked down at her watch and turned to Julie as Guy pulled his arm away; "We have a half hour."

"What movie did you choose?"

Guy laughed, pouting and muttering a string of cuss words before turning back to his food and half listening to the conversation filled with "who's in that?" and "he's hot."

"I've got to use the restroom Guy."

He looked up from where he had been eating, "What?" 

Connie laughed, "The restroom, Guy…I can't get out."

Guy laughed slightly and slid out of the way for her. Connie stood up and roped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist. She pushed forward to kiss him. "Talk to them." She whispered and left for the restroom.

He sat down and smiled slightly at Julie. Julie reached across the table and like a sister gently touched his hand, "You all right Guy?"

He smiled, "Of course." 

Adam leaned forward to look at the blond young man; "You're not hiding anything are you?"

"No." He smiled, "No, I've got everything. A great life, a great girlfriend, great friends." He shook his head then, "No, something's not right. Is it that obvious?" 

Adam shook his head profusely yes and like a couple Julie answered verbally, "Yes, it is."

Guy leaned forward to take a sip of his soft drink, "I've been offered an internship," 

"That's great Guy!" Julie smiled happily.

"In California." 

Julie's smile died, "Oh," She bit her lip, "Connie's really going to miss you, have you told her?"

He smiled slightly, "Yes. We've argued about the whole thing." He paused and looked straight at Julie, "Because I've asked her to come with me." 

They didn't talk much about anything until they were just about to leave even then Connie hadn't said anything about Guy's asking her to leave and that worried Julie. Because maybe Connie was going to tell him no.

At the theater, she thought maybe she would get a chance to talk to Connie, but she was wrong. Guy and Connie didn't even watch the movie. 

So on the way back, Guy stopped off at the most romantic cliff she had ever seen. She could see every star from here. He and Connie quickly excused themselves and went off to talk, Julie assumed or to continue what they hadn't finished at the theater. 

They came back a while later and Julie, who was sitting in the backseat with Adam, noticed something on Connie's hand.

"What's that on your hand?" she asked Connie then.

Connie turned around, "What Jules?"

"Your hand, Connie and I know you know what I'm talking about."

Guy laughed and looked at her from the driver's seat where he had begun to pull out of the parking space, "We might as well, I don't think I can hold it in any longer." 

Connie pushed her hand back for Julie to see, "Guy's proposed and I've accepted." 

He chuckled softly, "Can't you say it romantically, you make it sound like its a normal every day thing."

She laughed, "It is a normal thing! Guy, you've been proposing to me since we were five and you said hey babe wanna get married!"

"We were playing house and it was your idea!" He laughed.

Julie squealed happily and interrupted them, "Congratulations Guys," Julie paused to think, "So does that mean you're going with him Connie."

Connie sighed and looked forward, "You told them?" She sighed again.

He shrugged his shoulders, "You said to make conversation."

Connie started to play with the ring now around her finger, "I love Guy." She smiled glancing at him, "And he loves me. I would want nothing more to be his wife," She paused, "And to go wherever he needs to go." 

Julie nodded and nudged Adam slightly. He knew what she meant. She wanted to be in love just like that, just like them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Julie felt like laughing and crying at the same time as Adam pulled her closer to him. She tried to smile in contentment, but she wasn't sure of her emotions at that point. He kissed the top of her head trying to be supportive and to comfort her and just let her know he was there. 

"Guys?"

Both she and Adam looked up then to see Connie smiling down at them. Julie smiled back, "How you feeling Cons?"

Connie nodded, "All right." 

"Sleep well?" Adam asked.

Connie smiled, "Like a baby." 

Julie motioned for her to sit down and that she did. Connie smiled at them. "You two always made a cute couple." 

Julie blushed, as did Adam, "Thanks Cons." She reached out and touched her best friends hand gently, "Do you want to finish that conversation?" 

Connie nodded and took a glass off the table with her name on it. She sipped it quietly; "I miss him Jules."

"I know you do." Julie's eyes narrowed. "We all do. Why couldn't he come?"

"His team is in New York." 

Julie nodded. Connie's eyes creased in pension, "Adam, how come you aren't with your team?" 

Julie and Adam exchanged a glance; "We were going to tell everyone." She began.

He finished, placing his hand on Julie's pregnant belly, "I've decided to take some time off and be a father." 

Connie nodded and smiled, "Guy did the same thing." She paused, "You'll be a wonderful father Adam." 

Julie smiled, "Yes he will." She snuggled closer to him and watched her best friend. It looked as if Connie was remembering…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had left them to go shopping with Julie for some more clothes. She told him she wasn't going to be gone more then a couple hours. She had left with her little princess hugging her leg and refusing to let go. 

Guy, being the good father, smiled proudly picked up their daughter easily with one hand almost and told her to leave while she could still get away. As she drove off, she could hear screaming from a little girl who was missing her mommy.

She hadn't been gone just a couple of hours, she had been gone five.

When she came home, there were two bodies on the couch in the most adorable sight she had ever seen. Guy was on the bottom; his hand on the remote as the TV played softly. His eyes were closed and shut tightly as he dreamt softly. He lay, his feet at one end of the couch and his head at the other end. 

On his chest laid their two-year-old daughter, sleeping soundly with her daddy's arms wrapped supportably and protectively around her. Her light blond hair was crushed on her daddy's chest as her arms lazily hung down.

Connie smiled. She went over and kissed her husband softly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open, "Hey." She breathed.

He smiled back groggily, "Hi." 

"Want me to take her?" 

He shook his head and glanced at his daughter, "No I've got her." 

Slowly he got up and wandered to the bedroom to put her down. Connie waited on the couch for him to come back. When he came back, he grabbed the control and started flipping through the channels. She cleared her throat. 

He looked over, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." He played.

She laughed and hit him slightly. He turned off the TV and welcomed her closer. She reached over and to smooth the hair on the top of his head before tracing his jaw line. "How was everything tonight?"

He sighed, "It was fine…minus the yelling and screaming." 

She laughed, "And yet she still loves you enough that she falls asleep on you."

He smiled, "We were watching Cinderella."

She nodded and reached to pull his face closer to hers, "I see." She paused, looking hungrily into his eyes, "You remember what happened to Cinderella after they discovered she fight the shoe?" 

He laughed, "Course I do! Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after."

"And then they kissed."

He pushed forward to meet her lips, "And then they kissed."

At that point their lips met in passionate kisses. She pulled away a second later and looked him in the eye, "Is she asleep?"

He smiled knowingly, "Well on her way to dreamland."

Mischievously, she pulled him up, "Then what are we waiting for!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Earth to Connie." Adam called.

Connie blinked and looked back at him, "Oh sorry Adam."

Julie looked at her worriedly, "What were you doing?"

"Remembering." Connie simply replied.

Adam nodded and smiled.

"Is it hard, Cons?" Julie asked. 

Connie nodded. "On most days it is. Sometimes, if I'm lucky I get preoccupied. Sometimes."

Julie's eyes narrowed, "When's the last time you saw him?"

Connie grew silent, except in a whisper she spoke quietly, "At the hospital."

Adam had been listening so far, finally he spoke up, "It's probably hard for him to come back to the past. Guy's always had problems with that. Once he gets over something, he's over it. Until then, he just can't stand things from then – it only hurts too much." 

Julie looked at Adam and then at Connie, "Cons you never did tell us why exactly you two divorced." Connie looked away, as if Julie had opened an old wound. Julie understood, "You don't have to say anything Cons."

"Hey there Connie." Connie turned at the sound of her name to look at the figure. It was Dwayne. She smiled at him.

"Hi Dwayne."

"Can I speak to you for a second?" 

"Sure." She looked at Julie and Adam, "Excuse me for second Guys."

Both nodded and once she had left Julie turned to Adam, "I wonder what that's about." He shrugged his shoulders. "Do you know something?" She asked.

He laughed, "No, but I'm taking a wild guess on that one!"

Julie's face grew with a look of shock on it. "Oh no!" She joined in his laughter. 

The doorbell sounded then

"Julie can you get it?" Connie called.

Julie nodded and left the warmth and comfort of Adam laughing. 

She opened the door, not expecting to see the person before her. His eyes danced with confusion upon seeing her face.

"Julie?"

"Guy?" 

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know what you think. 


	6. Revelations

****

One Last Time

Chapter 6: Revelations

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

_ ****_

READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING:

This might seem a little weird because its going back to before Julie and Connie came down from looking at up stairs. 

Also, on another note, normally I don't use profanity, derogatory, and demeaning terms (i.e. cussing) in my stories. It's just a policy I have. However, under the circumstances, I do use it to stress a certain character's demeanor and the fact that they are influenced by other stuff. I know to some cussing isn't a big deal, but it is to me and thus I only use it to emphasize a point. I shouldn't use it at all, but I don't think I can get the point by without it. 

****

Chapter 6: Revelations

**__**

'…I didn't mean to fall in love with you.

And baby there's a name for what you put me through.

It isn't love, it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me…'

"Damn, Banks," Russ Tyler laughed and handed him a Corona, "Wonderin' wen you gonna ditch that wife of yours and join tha homies."

Adam laughed, accepted the Corona, and reached to fix his navy blue tie, slightly. 

Dean, half drunk, laughing slightly delusional reached over and messed up Adam's tie, "Damn tie, Banks…" He burped and then laughed loudly, "Loosen up once in a while." 

Adam laughed slightly, feeling a little out of place without Guy or Charlie there to accompany him. In addition, since Julie and Connie were gone there was no one to defend him from the constant harassment he received about being a 'preppy'.

He tipped his beer at Russ and took a sip of it. At first, the taste was bitter on his tongue, but grew slightly sweeter as he drank more of it. He took a seat next to Dean, who was laughing at the top of his lungs, obviously he had had one too many drinks. 

Adam smiled slightly, he was glad to finally be in the company of his friends once more, being just one of the guys was different from being just the guy and the only one for Julie. And so, when Julie said that she was going to spend sometime with Connie, he just laughed and smiled and encouraged her to go after all they could have 'fun' anytime. 

Dwayne, from across the way, tipped his cowboy hat to him, "Howdy Adam."

"Hey cowboy." 

The cowboy, still looking the same as in high school, with the exception of a growing go tee on his chin, took a sip of what Adam assumed was water. Dwayne never drank anything else and he figured it was cause he was from Texas and the stereotype was that they didn't have much water there. Even though Dwayne had constantly told them when they teased him about it how they really did have running water – he just liked drinking water. 

"How ya doin'?" Dwayne asked, looking away slightly. 

"I'm all right," Adam nodded, realizing the conversation around him had grown quieter.

Russ's brows creased in consternation, "What team you play for now, Adam? I lost count." 

Adam nodded, understanding full well why Russ had lost track, "Well I last was with Dallas, but I'm taking a break from it." He glanced around; "I want to be a good father, one that my father wasn't."

He found some of the guys nodding their heads and Russ being the sentimentalist he was, faked a few tears and faked wiping under his eyes, "That's so sad Banksie." He laughed suddenly, "You just gotta go back to bein' a little folk…too bad so sad!" 

Distraught, Dwayne's eyes contact with his, "You play against Guy?"

Adam laughed. "All the time. Two teams are rivals." He grew serious, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Just a wonderin'." 

Adam nodded and continued to eye him suspiciously. Anyone who was anyone, so basically everyone on the team knew that throughout junior high and high school Dwayne had had a thing for Connie. The only problem was that she and Guy had been together since before junior high and Connie was totally in love with him by the time Dwayne discovered her. 

"Conway comin'?" Russ asked. 

Adam nodded and took another sip, "Yeah, his team was playin' for state champs yesterday, so Coach Ducky said he'd be over as soon as it ended."

Dean chuckled, "Looks like they won, he would've been here by now." He burped again, this time louder then the time before. Dean laughed and hit Adam on the shoulder, "Yes! That was the best one!" 

An ashamed look grew on Russ's face and Kenneth, who had just joined them from somewhere, had this nasty, horrified look on his. 

"Conway's witch wife ain't comin' is she?" Russ asked. 

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." 

Kenneth, still timid as usual, "I hope not." He paused looking over the other guys; "She's so stupid…and mean! She called me a midget last time!" 

Russ agreed, "She ain't nuthin' but a slut and a big time bitch."

Adam shook his head, glaring daggers at Russ, "None of that language here," He looked Russ straight in the eye, "You know I don't like that kind of talk."

"Adam's right," Dwayne agreed, "She may not be the greatest gal, but Charlie sure sees somethin' in her. She's gotta have somethin' good about her."

Dean laughed, "She got good legs." 

Russ chimed in to Dean's laughter, chuckling slightly, and definitely not as loud as Dean, "She a great stack of dimes all right." 

There were a few chuckles but nothing more. 

Adam didn't make a move, "Geez guys, she's a human being." He glanced over at Dean, "Portman, just cause your marriage isn't so great, doesn't mean you can treat women without a decent amount of respect." His gaze shifted to Russ, "And Tyler, just cause every women's dumped your sorry butt, doesn't mean you can label them either." 

Kenneth nodded and padded Adam on the back, "Way to go Banksie." 

Dean stood up, "What the hell Cake-eater! Just cause you got everythin' you know - just cause your rich mommy and daddy paid your ass all the way through life. And just cause you got the girl don't mean you can freakin' point out other people faults or stick your nose in something that's none of your damn business!" 

Adam stood up to confront him and clearly Adam was the taller of the two, "You're raising too little boys, Portman," He looked over the man, "So grow up and take responsibility for your actions – don't go out and get flat drunk!" He shook his head, "In front of them for crying out loud!" 

Dwayne stood up also, looked directly in Dean's direction, "They're your sons, Dean. They look up to _you_." He shook his head, "Straight up, fix your act." 

Russ stood up and pushed Dwayne using his index finger, "Man, who the hell do you think you are tellin' him ta fix up his act!" 

Kenneth too stood up, jabbing a finger at Russ, "And you can tell him what to do?"

Russ looked over, "Listen, _midget_, this don't involve rich folk like ya. Skatin' around in your big ol limo, datin' Michelle Kwan, nah, it don't involve the likes of ya!" He pushed Kenneth, causing him to fall back into his seat on the couch.

"Hey," Adam charged, angry, "Don't push him."

"Whatcha gonna do 'bout it rich boy, huh? Go cry to your rich mommy and daddy or your pregnant wife? Neither of ya needa be a part of this. You don't know what life is like for the little folk!" 

None of them remembered who pushed first, all they knew was that a second later there they were, all five of them, pushing and shoving each other back and forth. Dean was the first one to throw a punch, but because of his drunken state and the fact that Adam ducked, his fist flew straight into Russ's face. 

Russ fell onto the couch not knowing that the force of Dean's blow would be so hard. With Russ on the couch, Dwayne and Kenneth were able to hold Dean from charging Adam, but not before a fist connected with Adam's jaw. 

Wiping the blood off his jaw, Adam looked at Dean who was contained by Kenneth and Dwayne, "What was that for, Dean? Just cause you lost out, doesn't mean you can take things out on me!" 

Dean charged again and just as Adam was about to hit him square on the face, two voices came out of nowhere.

"Unkle Adam, pwease don't hit dwaddy." 

"Pwease." 

Adam whirled around to see the always-lovable Goldberg holding two little boys, carrying them one in each arm. 

"Pwease Unkle Adam, we prowmise to be good whittle boys." 

Adam sighed, dropping his fist, "Go run and play boys." 

Goldberg dropped the boys and they ran off and then he looked at everyone, "Decided to have a fight without me? Great guys, just great." 

Dean laughed and reached over to get another beer, his face suddenly dropped in surprise, "Stephanie."

"No more drinks, Dean."

He shook his head, "Listen babe, you can't tell me what I can or cannot do." 

He grabbed her bye the arm, "Please don't touch me Dean."

"Listen, babe, I can do what I want." 

"Dean," Her face contorted with pain, "Please, you're hurting me." 

"Dammit, Stephanie." 

Her eyes watered and Adam reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and watched him exit unto the balcony. She looked at him and reached up to touch the blood still running slightly, "Let's get you some ice Adam." 

In the kitchen, she handed him a bag of ice that he placed on his already quivering and bloody lip. Stephanie resorted to washing some dishes.

He studied her shaking figure for a second, "Stephanie?"

She dropped the plate she had been washing and broke down crying. Adam came up and held her and she cried against his shirt. She looked at him, suddenly and then looked away ashamed while resuming her washing, "He wasn't always like this you know."

Adam nodded, placing the ice against his jaw again, "I know." 

"You've been gone too long Adam." He nodded again, placing his hand on her shoulder again, "After Fulton's death, he just caved in. He's not Dean anymore, he's not the man I fell in love with." 

He nodded again. "I'm sorry Stephanie." She tried to smile through the tears, but couldn't. His brows creased in consternation, "He's hit you, hasn't hit?"

She nodded. "Not in front of the boys though." She sniffled, "They're always at his parents, he doesn't like them home. Reed-"

"Is too much like Fulton, I know." Adam looked down at her.

"He's changed, Stephanie. There's no doubt."

"I know where you're going Adam. I've been thinking and thinking, I just…I can't do it. He needs me so much now." She bit her lip, "Even though he doesn't show it." 

He smiled faintly, "I know." 

He let go of her and then turned to walk away, "Julie's lucky you know." 

He turned to look at her, "What?" 

She wiped her eyes, smiled faintly and spoke in whisper. "Julie's lucky to have you."

He shook his head, "No, I'm lucky to have to have her." 

She walked towards him, "Why didn't it work out for us?" 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Deep inside, you knew Dean was the only one for you." 

She nodded her head, reaching up to touch his swollen lip, "Swelling's gone down." 

He nodded. 

She smiled faintly, "Between you and Julie, me and Portman, we have a soap opera."

His brows creased in consternation, "What do you mean?"

"He still calls her name when he's sleeping." 

He pulled her into an embrace; "I'm sorry Stephanie." He pulled away to look at her, "Whatever Dean says you just have to remember, you're beautiful." 

She nodded, her eyes meeting his. He tried to pull away but he couldn't and before he knew or she knew her lips were against his in a timid kiss. 

He pulled away slightly, holding her chin.

She shook her head and sniffled, "I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean that."

"I know." He paused and laughed gently, "For old times." Before he left to find the love of his life, he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Old times."

She watched him pull away as his smile ignited his face, she touched her lips gently with her fingers, "Old times, Adam? Maybe for you." 

--------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang. 

  
Lazily on the cough, Russ laughed, holding a cup of ice to his face, "Damn Conway, it's about time." 

Kenneth shook his head, obviously annoyed, "Why you always got to talk like that Russ? No one likes that kind of language around here."

"Dude, in my hood, that's all they say." 

Greg, from across the way, sitting parallel from Kenneth, shook his head, "And you wonder why girls dump you so often?" 

Russ shook his head also, glaring slightly at Greg; "I don't see your card full either." 

Greg smiled, "There's only one lady for me." 

Russ shook his head and leaned farther in to the couch, "All right you guys got me. I'll watch muh mouth as long as there's ain't no more jokes 'bout dumping."

Kenneth nodded his head in approval. 

A figure came towards them, his blond hair shining in the artificial light. His voice, finally deep, surveyed his house, "What the heck is going on here?"

Kenneth looked up, even though he hadn't even realized he had been looking down, "Guy!" 

Two other heads turned to see the figure. Guy's head turned toward them. "Hey guys." Everyone there tried to ignore it, but they all knew he sounded different.

And, boy did he look different.

Russ stood up and gathered him in a hug, "Look at you, Mr. GQ." 

Guy laughed, releasing Russ and turning to Kenneth and Greg. "Hey guys."

Greg laughed, screaming, "Guy!" He ran up to him and smashed him in a hug, lifting the lighter man into the air, "I've missed you Germaine."

"Watch the suit!" Guy joked, fixing his tie slightly and the buttons of his jacket. 

Kenneth shook his head; "You should have kept in touch." 

Guy ran a hand through his short spiked hair and grew very solemn, "Guys, you know."

The figure skater placed his hand on Guy's shoulder, "Sorry dude, I should've remembered."

He shook his head, "No, its all right." He smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Guy smirked, "I left something here," He paused, "I was suppose to go back to Minnesota. No point anymore cause you guys are all here."

Kenneth hugged him, "Going back? You?"

He laughed, "My shrink said I should. You know visit the past."

Greg hit him on the back, "About time, you've been running away for so long." 

Guy faked a laugh, "Very funny, Goldie." 

Julie and Adam came up behind them. Her hand natural resting on her bulging belly, but there was no trace of a smile on her face, "Guy." She paused her brows creasing in consternation, "I think you have to leave."

Adam's eyes got a wave of confusion on her. Greg responded before he could, "What?" His face had clear and utter shock on it, "Cat lady, you kickin' a duck out? A duck?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Goldberg." She turned to Guy, "I think you know why and I think you know where the door is."

His face was dark and sober, but he managed a slight nod, "Yeah, I do." He looked at the guys with sympathy, "Seems like I worn out my welcome years ago." He hugged Adam, "Later Guys."

He walked, slowly and soberly to the door. Julie ran after him. "Guy wait!" 

He turned to look at her, confusion present in his sparkling blue eyes, "What is it, Jules? I thought you had kicked me out."

She shook her head, "Guy, you know I have my reasons."

He nodded, "Yeah and they're outside with Dwayne."

She bit her lip, "How'd you know?"

"I'm not blind," He laughed bitterly, "I never have been."

She shook her head, "You know that's not true, she always loved you." 

Another bit laugh sounded from his throat as he fully faced her, "But it wasn't enough was it?" 

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not." 

But Guy's attention had left her and was now focused on a figure behind her. Her brows creased in consternation and annoyance at Guy's lack of attention, "Hello?" She asked, "Guy are you there?" He blinked and her brows creased in worry, "What is it Guy?"

He rushed past her, mumbling coherently, "My wife." As he rushed to her fallen side, he mumbled again, "My wife."

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please, PLEASE, tell me what you thought of this one!!!!!!!!!


	7. Destined Reunions

****

One Last Time

Chapter 7: Destined Reunions

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

One Last Time: Destined Reunions

**__**

'…Can you remember back to a simpler time.

Back to the watercolor days that still run through your mind…'

Sometimes she wondered if she had fallen in love with the wrong man - if she had given her heart and poured her soul to the wrong person. She thought that maybe there was a mistake, a failure in her brain, possibly something had intoxicated her when she fell head over heels for him. 

She wondered if it was possible to the fullest capacity of her heart _not_ to love him.

He wasn't just her first love or her childhood and high school sweetheart, but a friend to the deepest part of her, a lover to her inner most depths, someone who worshipped the ground she walked on and kissed her feet. He was more than anyone could ever be to her.

He knew her inside out, he knew her better than at times she knew herself and he loved her more than she could ever possibly love him or anyone else. 

Even the man that stood before her now. 

Dwayne Robertson, the cowboy, the Texas head honcho, in all of her days had always had a thing for her and she had tried to ignore it for most of her life. She had tried to ignore his stares at her wedding, his glances while she lay on that horrid bed, his smiles when she was released; she had tried to ignore it.

She had made a mistake once and it had cost her everything – even _him_. She had, without a doubt, without a second thought, chased the love of her life away. 

Yes, indeed that mistake had cost everything. 

And here she was, alone, standing on the windy, cool ocean front balcony with Dwayne Robertson. A guy whose been trying to get her for fifteen years. 

But once again he would not succeed. 

For, if anything, her heart had already been sold, given away to a man who deserved it more than anyone else did. More than she herself deserved it and certainly more than she deserved his heart, but she knew she still had it. 

Dwayne stood nervously in front of her, his eyes fixed on her as she unconsciously blushed and the wind blew some hair in her face. Before he could react, she reached to smooth it out of her face and then turned to see ocean. 

She remembered this scene, in the farthest corners of her heart, she remembered it, the familiarity shown so brightly with contrast and clarity she didn't know existed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took her to candlelight dinner, followed by a serene, but passionate walk on the beach. She held onto his hand as the sand dance between her toes and the salt water thirsted on her brunette hair. His hand held hers not too tight afraid that she might disappear, but not to loose either afraid that she might slip away, but just right – just perfect. 

His jacket was placed warmly around her shoulders as his tie was loosened around his neck. In a bluish-gray shirt he looked absolutely dashing and she in a plain, but sophisticate black spaghetti strap dress, was what he called both ravishing and beautiful at the same time. 

She had teased him, saying he was embellishing the truth a bit, but instead he pressed his lips to hers and once he had pulled away admitted she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he ever would see. 

The sun was setting slowly and an ethereal glow as the orange light fell upon them was cast as their hair blew in the vibrant and growing wind. She smiled slightly at his look of intensity and of passion and gripped his hand tighter.

It was their first anniversary.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

He smiled and focused on her beautiful face, "What it'd be like living here, on the beach," He placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist of the hand he held, "Of watching the sunset off your face each and everyday."  


She smiled back, "And where would we get the money to buy a house?" 

He shrugged, "Hockey."

She laughed, "Hockey? Now you're dreaming Guy Germaine – You're crazy!" 

His blue eyes shined as he pulled her towards him and leaned forward for a kiss and with a smirk he answered, "Yes, crazy for you." 

She leaned against him, her head resting against his chest as she stared out over the ocean and he placed his chin on top of her head, "You've been hanging around Luis too much." She joked. She grew solemn, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, "This feels so good. Can we stay like this?"

He smiled, "Till the end of time."

She laughed, "You wish!" She looked up and cupped his cheek with her right hand, "What's with you and all those romantic lines?" 

He shrugged for the second time that night, "Comes natural I suppose."

"Natural? Right, baby, right."

His brows creased, "You didn't seem to think so last night."

She blushed furiously a crimson red, "Well," She muttered, "Last night was different." 

He shook his head, smirking, he had got her, "Whatever you say babe." He leaned forward and kissed her once and then pulled away, "Happy Anniversary, Connie." 

"Happy Anniversary Guy." 

He pulled away, smiling. "My gift first!" He then grabbed her hand and sat on the beach. She sat between his legs as they sprawled out along the sand. He leaned back on his elbows and slightly with one hand caressed the back of her arm. He kissed her neck; she laughed slightly and grew romantic. 

"Guy…" She purred. 

He didn't respond, but kissed her again, suddenly his hand came forward and presented her with keys.

She pulled back and asked, "What's this?"

He laughed, "Your new house." 

"What?" She asked incredulously, "What to you mean?"

He smiled and pulled her to her feet and pointed slightly to a weather worn, small house, but the perfect size for the two of them. It had two windows, framing the wall that overlooked the beach and the skyline. He spoke softly and lovingly, "That house is ours and so is this beach."

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed and jumped into his arms, pushing him against the sand. He landed with an 'oof", but then smiled at her. 

"You like?"

She kissed him before responding; "I like." 

He kissed her again. She smile against his lips, "It's perfect," She paused, "For the three of us."

He pulled back from kissing her, "Three of us?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Yes, the three of us," She kissed his shocked face, "You, me, and the baby."

"T-the b-baby?" He stuttered.

She leaned her head on his chest, "That's what I said, didn't I?"

"W-who's the father?" He asked, still stunned.

She laughed, reaching to caress his jawbone, "Who do you think?"

He chuckled, 'W-we're gonna have a baby?" She nodded and he smiled, laughing, "We're gonna have a baby!" 

"You're happy?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely," He paused, growing sober and looking into her eyes, "Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know." She paused, looking away; "I'm afraid Guy. Afraid what it'll do to your hockey career. You're just starting, you could go pro anytime and now this. Going pro is the opportunity of a lifetime and then there's your other caree…"

He stopped her by planting his lips against her own gently; "I don't care Connie. I'd give up hockey just to be a father." He shrugged, "I guess I'm just going to work on my medical degree. You know, doctors make just about the same amount of money."

"You would?"

He kissed her again, "Most definitely." 

She smiled contently, "I love you Guy."

He caressed her hair with his fingers, "I love you too Connie." He laughed, "Now how about we christen this beach?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dwayne had yet worked up the nerve to talk to her as she stared out over the ocean. Though she could not feel the sand dancing between her toes, she could feel the salt water thirsting off her brunette hair and she could smell the ocean clearly. 

Though this was not the exact beach where they had made love under the bright stars and the moonlight or she had disclosed to him information about her pregnancy, it was close to it and thus seemed familiar. 

Though in reality this beach was alien, the house was alien, the stars and the moon were alien. 

It was then after that realization that Dwayne spoke, his hatless hair absorbing the salt water like her own, "Connie." He began, looking at her profile. "I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I might have been throughout the years. Chasing you when you were chasing," he bit his lip, "You know."

She nodded and finally turned to face him, "You have nothing to be sorry about Dwayne."

He shrugged, "Just feel kinda stupid, I suppose." He paused, looking into her eyes, "I should've known better."

"Known what?" She asked.

"That you'd never love anyone but him." 

She nodded; feeling guilty knowing it was true. She then smiled at him, placing her hand lightly on his arm; "You've always been sweet Dwayne." 

He smiled that grinned of his and ran his hand through his hair, "You've always been more than any of us could have been, Connie," He paused, "Especially now." 

She pulled her hand back, growing quiet, "I owe everyone so much." 

He shook his head, his Texas accent still as strong as ever; "You don't owe anyone anything." He paused, "We all did it out of love. A duck was drowning and all we did was pull you to shore. You did everything else yourself." 

"And without him." She stared out at the ocean again.

He smiled, "Even without him."

"Connie!" She jumped, not having heard that voice in ages. She looked at Dwayne and her brows creased in consternation.

"You didn't say that did you?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, Connie, over here." She whirled around back to look at the beach and found herself staring down at a familiar figure. 

"Charlie!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I can still here your voice a million miles away," He smiled at her, a smile that was reserved only for her and then winked, "Amazed?" 

She shook her head, remembering Dwayne was still there and he stood there with his mouth wide open, pieces had fallen into place.

"Oh, my," He was speechless, "Connie."

She shook her head, "No, Dwayne!" He began to walk to the doorway, utter shock on his face, "Dwayne!" She screamed and felt tears began to fall on the corner of her eyes.

She shook her head and ran down the stairs to meet Charlie. When she got there he gathered her in his arms only to have her push him away, "Don't Charlie."

He mocked fear, "What? Aren't you happy to see me?" 

"Why are you here?" She whispered, demanding. 

"I can't see you?" He leaned forward for a kiss, only to have her pull away again. She slapped him.

"Don't, Charlie. Just don't. Go home." 

She began to walk away only to have him grab her arm, his fist was curled into a ball ready to hit her back. "Don't hit me, Connie." He smiled, growing friendly again; "I'm a duck. I have a right to be here."

She shook her head and began walking away again, "Not if I have any say."

"What is your problem Connie?" 

She charged toward him, her finger pointing at his chest, "You." She shook her head; "Don't you see Charlie?"

"No, I don't." He smiled, "I divorced Lauren. We don't have to hide it anymore, you don't have to hide from me." 

"I was hiding from you for a reason." She shook her head again, "It's been three years Charlie, you expect me to feel the same?" 

"Well," He laughed cynically, "Yeah."

"You cost me everything Charlie. We made a stupid mistake, we did something we shouldn't have and it cost me everything." She paused, growing silent; "I can't live a lie Charlie. I can't go on thinking, lying to myself that I love you when obviously I don't."

He nodded, growing silent and sucking in a deep breath. She continued, "And I can't go on living, lying to myself that you love me." 

He nodded, "Yeah." He let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding, "You're right." He smiled, "No ones ever had that effect on me before though."

She shrugged, "Maybe it was cause you were doing something that you knew you shouldn't have been doing."

"Maybe." His smile faded, "Can I still come in?"

"Of course." She leaned forward and kissed him softly and sisterly on the lips, "You're a duck, you're family." 

He nodded and followed her upstairs. They entered the room, people were chatting idly, but conversation stopped when she and Charlie entered the room.   


"What is it?" she asked Greg, who had approached her. He shook his head sadly and blocked her from continuing, "Greg, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"Yeah, Goldberg, what are you doing man?" Charlie added.

"I'm sorry Connie I can't let you pass."

Her eyes grew this look of shock, "Dwayne told you didn't he?" Goldberg shook his head again. She froze with fear and then continued again, "Let me through, Gold-"

She never finished her sentence for over Goldberg's shoulder she saw him. There he was in a lavished black suit; his blond hair short and spiked and his sparkling blue eyes focused on her and Charlie. He was different, older, and not the Guy Germaine that she had known or hurt, but it was without a doubt some form of the man she had loved for her entire life.

Everything came rushing back to her before it all went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's that?" He asked from his side of the bed. He had just entered the bed and looked over to see what she was reading. 

"A book of names." She replied, enrapt on the words.

"For the baby?"

She nodded; he pulled her towards him, forcing her to put the book down. He kissed her neck, "Tell me what names you have so far." 

She smiled and reached behind her head to hold his head as she leaned back, her hand resting unconsciously on her bulging stomach. Four months into her pregnancy and she as fat or at least she felt as fat as a hippopotamus. 

"Well," She began, "For a boy I was thinking Ryan or Jordan."

"How about Guy Germaine Jr.?" He asked, smiling and teasing.

She shook her head and kissed his jawbone, "You wish." She paused, "And for a girl I was thinking Julie, of course, or Rachel or Katie."

"Rachel Germaine?" He asked quizzically. 

She laughed and snuggled farther into his hug, "Hey it could work." 

He nodded, "Sure." He paused looking outside at the blowing wind and simply said, "I think it's a girl." 

She nodded, "Katie Germaine then?"

He smiled and nodded kissing her neck as his hands came to rest on her bulging abdomen, "Katie Germaine, I like the sound of that."

He bent to kiss her again, but then pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He smiled, "I felt it kick." 

She nodded laughing and running her hand down his jawbone again, "It does that a lot." She paused, "I think she likes her name." 

He laughed and then grew sober; "Do you think it can hear us?" 

She nodded. He released her and she went to learn her back against the headboard of the bed. He rested his head in her lap and he massaged her stomach gently. 

She was about to dose off when she heard his voice as he whispered to her baby – their baby.

"Hey there." He whispered, "It's me, your father. Sounds kind of weird, huh? I'm new to the title. Well, I'm your daddy." He kissed Connie's growing bulge, "Yeah, I can't wait to meet you, to hold you, and to play with you – to love you." He smiled, "I love you so much already." 

Connie smiled and pretended to be asleep, but soon found herself almost asleep. 

Her husband continued as his hand rested on his stomach, "You're kicking again. You're amazing. I can't believe your mommy and I created something so amazing." He smiled, "I love your mommy. She's a great girl. I was born to love her like I was born to love you." He shrugged, "Well I better let you get to sleep. Remember I love you, I'll always love you." 

Soon Guy joined his wife in peaceful slumber after a moment that would later haunt both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW – I beg you! 

Well most of the cats are out of the bag, **_SO_** please tell me what you think! 


	8. Hurting

****

One Last Time

Chapter 8: Hurting

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! This ones not that good. 

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 8: It Hurts That I'm Here

**__**

'…And we stare each other down,  
Like victims in the grind,  
Probing all the weakness and hurt still left behind…'

He watched her fall.

In realization of what was happening he then rushed to her fallen side. He pushed pass a few teammates, the world around him so blurry he didn't know who he had pushed. He focused on her and only her. She was the only thing he could see.

His emotions were in such a whirlwind it was hard for him to determine what exactly he was doing – everything was hitting him at the same time.

"Move out of the way." He yelled, his hollow voice echoing through his own eardrums – though he was rushed it sounded still so callous and monotone, "Move it, I've had medical training." 

When he reached her, Julie was at her side almost the exact same time he was. "Hold her head," He ordered to her. She complied as he reached down for Connie's wrist to check her heart rate. Using his watched, he counted. 

It had been a long time since he had felt and heard her heartbeat. Suddenly he found his chest – his own heart – filled with an intense ache, a longing. 

He hadn't felt that way in a while.

He closed his eyes to focus, now was not the time he reminded himself. 

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice asked, for a second he thought it was Julie who asked, but then he realized it was not Julie. It was a male voice. One he had heard a long time ago. 

__

Hang in there Guy.

When they were younger, when they didn't care who they were or what they did. When they weren't seen as superstars or anything. When they were just boys. 

__

We got to play some defense, pick up the trash..

A voice he had overheard arguing in the hospital room – with his wife. 

__

We can't go behind his back anymore Connie, you know you have to tell him. 

The ache in his chest returned, hitting him harder then before and his veins, in all his hurt, filled and boiled with anger. He looked up to reply, hoping his wildest nightmare had not come true. However, he stared straight at his nightmare and saw a face he hadn't seen in three years. 

Shocked the other man blinked. He hadn't seen the man's face before then and he had assumed he was just an acquaintance of someone, he hadn't thought it was Guy Germaine himself. 

"Guy?" He asked shocked. His voice came back to him slowly and he spoke a little more confidently, staring into the shocked eyes of his childhood playmate, "Guy."

The other man looked back down at the collapsed body and realized for the first time as reality sunk in that the one of the floor was a lover to both of them. 

Guy blinked; hoping the tears would go away so none of them would see he was hurting.

__

Suck it up Guy; don't show them you're weak, he told himself, _don't show them you're weak._

Almost in anger he spoke his eyes boring into the other man's. "Charlie." 

He turned away as soon as possible and turned back to the body on the ground. His voice returned to its normal state, "Let's get her upstairs." 

He reached to pick her up, ignoring the ache in his chest as her body pressed against him. He blinked again.

__

Don't show them you're weak - that you're hurting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He found her kneeling by the toilet. 

She looked up at the sound of his footsteps, "Connie." He questioned, "You okay?"

She was about to speak, but instead shot her head back over the toilet, the sound of her regurgitating filled his ears as the stench filled his nostrils. 

She breathed out, finding he was kneeling beside her now, his hand on her back as he looked at her lovingly. 

She breathed out again, only to catch a glimpse of him wincing at the smell of her breath, "Morning sickness" was the only thing she managed to say before her head was in the toilet again and he got the gist of it and nodded to her.

When she finish she looked over at him, "You should go back to bed Guy. You have a big day today." 

He shook his head. "No," He laughed, "I'm going to stay by your side. You didn't get yourself pregnant."

She laughed, "Point taken." 

She made a face and he looked away. Her head was over the toilet again. He rubbed her back; he couldn't do much else.

He kissed her sweaty forehead when she stopped and she smiled as she leaned against him. His hand absently went to her stomach as he held her, waiting for the next bout to come. 

His child, he realized, was there inside of her. He smiled slightly and kissed her sweaty forehead again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connie was floating, flying in a world of dreams – memories that came one after the other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke groggily to see Guy's loving face. She smiled slightly. 

That's when she realized she was still in the hospital and still had wires and tubes pressed into her body in all sorts of weird and awkward places. But she felt good. He approached her slowly, caressed some of her still sweaty hair with his hand. 

"How you feeling?" He asked, smiling – grinning, but also trying to be serious. 

The epidermal hadn't all worn off she realized, "Like crap." She laughed. 

"As expected." He concluded and she nodded.

"Where is she?" She asked. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. She received the kiss with enthusiasm. She had always loved the feel of his lips pressed against her own, especially now.

"Thought you'd never ask."

She had been in too much pain to really look at her daughter, she had been too drowsy and groggy to focus on the creation that she and Guy had conceived.

Guy disappeared for second and then came back with a little bundle in his arms. He lovingly stared at her and then smiled, "Go to mommy." He whispered. 

The baby yawned as Connie received her in her arms. She held her with one arm and the other came to play with her tiny fingers. "Hey there." She smiled, "She's so small."

He nodded. He didn't need to speak; this was Connie's turn to speak. 

"How can you love something so small so much?" She asked.

He shrugged, caressing her hair again, "I don't know. You just do." 

She looked over to him and smiled, "It's incredible isn't it Guy?"

Guy nodded, "Very." He smiled down, "That's our daughter." He leaned forward and kissed Connie again and as he pulled away she could tell there was a proud smile on his face. "I've never been more happier, Connie." He concluded. He laughed slightly and finding it hard to believe, "I'm a daddy." 

She nodded absently, still looking at their child, "And I'm a mommy." 

She started to get drowsy again and Guy took Katie away from her. Connie relaxed, leaning against the bed to start to sleep again, but she didn't sleep until she caught sight of her husband. 

He was standing, swaying slightly, holding their hours old daughter in his arms. He looked over at her and smiled proudly. 

She closed her eyes as he walked over to put the baby back. 

For a minute he just stood there, staring at their baby. Not knowing what exactly to say or do, knowing that words could not express his joy and happiness and actions could not express the feelings of his heart at that moment. 

He settled for gently touching her head and whispering, "I love you, Katie."

From her bed, Connie smiled. Truly it was the happiest day of her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vision blurred and contorted as her eyes opened slowly and sound filled her eyes.

"She's waking up." She heard someone say.

Her body ached when she woke. It took her a while to focus, but she clearly recognized the figure sitting on the bed. They were in the master bedroom she realized. 

Though strangely she didn't remember how she had got there.

It hurt to move some parts of her body and she wondered why she was so sore. Her head ached and her back was screaming on and off in pain.

She glanced at Julie, "How you feeling?" Julie asked her.

"Sore, achy, tired." 

Another figure appeared. His blond hair and his figure though unrecognizable, she knew him anywhere. Now she remembered how she got there. Well she remembered seeing him and then fainting – that's about it.

"Hey." He reached over and placed his hand on her head, taking her temperature, "No fever." He concluded glancing at Julie and then back at her, "You just won't be going anywhere tonight." He gave her some pills, "Take some of these. They'll take the pain away." 

She nodded, accepting the pills and a glass of water and Julie informed her what was happening. 

Guy had left her sight and she figured he was doing something else in the room, he couldn't stand to look at her. Ever since that day, he had never looked at her longer than necessary. She figured it just hurt too much. 

She wasn't insulted – in fact she understood.

Guy was hurting, if anyone understood the look that his eyes got it was she and she could clearly see he was in pain. He couldn't stand the close proximity to her, but he also knew for her sake he must.

Then again, she couldn't stand him so close either.

When she had finished taking the pills and Julie had finished how Guy had carried her upstairs and the others were all waiting downstairs, Guy finally reappeared. 

She noticed that the suit that he had had on earlier had been replaced by a pair of jeans and a navy blue collared shirt with a single line running across his chest. This was the first time she could actually look at him. 

Her heartbeat a little faster as she saw that he had changed his hairstyle, that the built of his body was different and that his facial features had evolved. He had gotten older, he had changed, and he wasn't the man that she had stabbed in the back and betrayed nor was he the one that she had loved so dearly. 

Even though her heart cried out for him, for his touch, for his kiss, she ignored it and used her anger to talk to him. Her anger because he was having such an effect on her. She fed off the anger and used it.

"Why are you here Guy? You're not suppose to be." 

He looked up at her and then away again, avoiding eye contact. It was almost as if she didn't exist; only her voice did. "I was on my way to Minnesota, to visit everyone. I had forgotten some things." His voice grew in anger to match her raging tone, "Why didn't you tell me Connie? Why didn't you invite me? I have the same rights as everyone else!" 

She sat up and watched as Julie cowered in fear, "Don't raise your voice at me Guy Germaine. I'm not your wife – you left me." 

He shook his head and stood, trying to balance his emotions and contain his anger. He shook his head, his spoke, voice in that callous and monotone tone again, one that broke Julie's heart every time she heard him speak, "I didn't mean to lash out. I just wanted to know why I wasn't invited." 

"Figure it out yourself." She spat, glaring straight into his blue eyes. "I didn't want to see you."

He sucked in a breath and nodded, "But you wanted to see _him_." 

"Does it matter?"

He shook his head and blinked away tears, but neither girl noticed him blink, "It matters to me, Connie. You weren't the one hurt."

She shook her head and grew quiet. "I was hurt. I hurt each and everyday." She sniffled, "And it hurt more as I watched you fall away. I couldn't help you and I couldn't help myself either." He looked away and went to the window; she turned her head to watch him as he stared out onto the beach. "You're right though. Maybe I hurt you more than I think. I don't know Guy. I'm sorry I hurt you." She paused, "If I asked for forgiveness, would you forgive me?"

There was a long silence. Julie noticed that he refused to turn around and she also noticed a single tear began to fall. He shook his head suddenly, but continued to refuse to look at her.

All he said, in that voice that no one knew or remembered and in that cold and callous hurt tone, was, "Get some sleep." 

And he refused to say her name or look her in the face. He left the room then, leaving her with this blank look on her face.

Julie shook her head, trying to hold back her own tears, "He's right Cons. You need to rest. You've had a tough day."

She tucked her in and left her to sleep, going to find Guy. Meanwhile, Connie dreamed again crying her self to sleep as she dreamed of memories from that happier time in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"May I have this dance?" He asked not her, but the little girl sitting on her lap.

"Daddy."

He smiled as Katie pulled forward into his embrace. He smiled as her tiny arms came to wrap around his neck. Connie laughed at the sight. Guy swayed to the music, smiling widely. 

"Daddy." Katie said again. It was all she could say.

Guy smiled at Connie proudly and leaned forward to kiss her. Katie closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Connie smiled as he pulled away.

It was their second anniversary and their first with Katie.

They had decided not to go for a candlelight dinner or anything, but just a peaceful night at home in front of the fire and playing with Katie.

Katie laughed as Guy turned more circles with her. Connie clapped her hands together and looked straight at the two most important people in her life. She shook her head, "May I cut in?" She asked the two.

Guy looked at Katie and shrugged, "Mommy wants to dance with daddy, can she?" 

Katie nodded and tried to wiggle out of daddy's embrace, only to have him put her in the playpen. He smiled and bowed to Connie, before taking her in his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest, "Hmm."

Katie laughed from the playpen watching her parents before she found another activity to distract herself. Katie loved to play, especially with daddy. 

Guy hands tightened around her waist and she smiled, looking up to glance into his eyes. "Is this the life or what, babe?" He asked.

She smiled brighter, "It's definitely the life." Looking him in the eyes, "You've been so busy, it feels good to be in your arms again."

He nodded, moving to place his chin on top of her head; "School's hectic now, a week before finals." He sobered, "I got another note today." 

He could feel her nod and absorb the information, "What'd it say?"

"The same thing." 

"What'd you tell them?" she asked, wanting to look him in the eye, but already knowing the look that would be there.

"I told them, I would come back," He paused, Leaning forward to press his lips against hers, "When the time is right." 

She was about to nod, but then thought about it, "You should go." 

He pulled back to look her in the eye, "What?" 

She released him, went to pick up Katie and sat on the couch in front of the fire, "You've sacrificed so much already. Katie's almost one years old." She paused, "I think we're ready for a change. They want you so bad, you should go back." 

"Are you sure?"

She looked at Katie. "Ready for an adventure?" Katie nodded happily and smiled clapping her hand together. "Besides," Connie countered, "It's not like you're going to the pros soon, you've got to get back into the game still."

His brows creased in consternation, "What brought this up?"

"I was thinking about the future this morning," She reached out and took his hand in hers, "My dreams come true to be with you and to have her." She looked at him knowingly, "I know that was you're dream also, but I also know how much you have always wanted to go pro." She smiled at him, "You won't be going pro right off the back, you have to start now, if you want something later." 

"I don't know what to say Cons."

"Say you'll do it."

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. He kissed not once, not twice but several times, "I won't let you down Connie." 

She pulled back and smile, "I should hope not." 

He laughed, "Let's put her to bed and we can celebrate appropriately."

She smiled, caressing the side of his face with her hand, "Of course." 

The phone rang then, he reached and took Katie from her, "I'll put her to bed, you get that."

Connie nodded and went into the master bedroom to get the phone and then she answered it. "Hello." 

"Hey Connie."

"Charlie!" She giggled slightly, "Oh my gosh, how long has it been? How are you?" 

"It's been a very long time, hasn't it?"

Her smile faded, "Charlie, we all missed you at the…"

"I couldn't stand to be there." 

"Linda was –" She began, but he interrupted her.

"I know."

Connie bit her lip, "She told me you two divorced. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I filed for the divorce."

Her brows creased in consternation, "Why? You two were in love so much."

"Sometimes you discover that love doesn't matter." 

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but knew better of it. "Why are you calling Charlie?"

"Connie," He began, "You've always been someone I knew I could talk to."

She nodded, "What are you getting at Charlie?"

"I've gotten married."

She almost screamed, but remembered she had a baby in the next room, "What? Charlie what in the heck has been going on with you?"

"I can't stand to be alone Connie, it hurts so much." He paused, "I know I've had my share of mistakes, I just I can't be alone." 

"What did you tell your son?" She asked.

"I didn't. I don't know how to tell anyone. You're the first one I've told."

Guy entered the room at that moment, a look of consternation obvious on his handsome face. He came to rest on the other side of the bed, his head resting against his hands. 

She glanced at him, slightly with a look of desperate wanting, "You're treading in hot water."

"I know Connie. I just…haven't you ever hated the feeling of being alone?"

She didn't know how to respond because the truth was that she had never really been alone. She had grown up with Guy and fallen in love before anyone her age had. She had grown up in his embrace and his kisses – she had never been alone. "No," she paused, "Not bad enough to go out and get married." 

"I see."

"Charlie," She glanced at Guy, his face now full of surprise, "How long have you known her?" 

She heard him sigh on the other line, "Three months."

She almost choked. "Three months? Charlie…you need to see a counselor or something." She paused, "I'm sorry Charlie I didn't mean that."

"I know."

"It's okay to be alone Charlie, you just have to learn to lean on your friends then."

She felt two arms come to hold her from behind and warm kisses began a trail from her ear down to her collarbone. She paused for a second, enjoying the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Listen, Charlie." She began again, "I really need to go, but you're welcome here anytime. Just call first."

"Thanks Connie."

She smiled as Guy's hand began to massage her abdomen, "Goodnight Charlie."

She hung up the phone and turned in Guy's embrace and then knocked him down on his back. She kissed him full on the lips. He pulled away, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him again, "Forget about it." 

He laughed, rolling on top of her and kissing her again. Charlie's phone call stuck in the back of her mind as she reminded herself – she was not alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vision once clear pictures continued to blur with reality as sound filled her eyes again. 

She saw him for the first time in the light as he stood in the doorway. He looked the same as usual – as always. His long half spiked half shaggy hair was combed nicely as his eyes bore into hers. His brood shoulders were recognizable anywhere. 

"Charlie." She spoke her voice almost in a whisper. Her tone was hushed. 

"Hey Cons." He came towards her to sit at the edge of the bed, "How you feeling?" 

She breathed in and out, noticing Julie had left and Guy was nowhere to be seen, "Better." She laughed, "Where's everyone?" 

He placed his hand lightly on her arm, "Here and there." 

Her brows creased on consternation, "Why are you here?" She asked. 

He pulled his hand back, "I can't?" 

She shook her head, reaching for him slightly, "No that's not what I meant." She paused, "Why aren't you downstairs partying with everyone else?"

His eyes met hers more deeply this time, "You're the only one I want to party with." 

She laughed, "Aw…" She smiled then, "How sweet." She paused after that, breathing in and out, "Though I'm afraid I won't be making any more appearance tonight." 

He nodded, "I figured." He smiled that charming charismatic smile of his; "I'm fully prepared to stay here the rest of the night." 

She sniffled slightly, "Is he still here?" 

Charlie's smile disappeared, "Yeah," He took a deep breath, "He's downstairs." He paused, glancing at her, "What did he say to you?" 

Connie shook her head, looking away and accidentally looking straight into a picture of her and Guy and thus she turned to look the other direction, "Charlie don't." She paused, laughing bitterly and being solemn at the same time; "I don't want tonight to turn into a testosterone hose down." 

He nodded his head continually, "Yeah, I get it." He smiled at her, "I see." 

She shook her head, "Charlie." 

He laughed, "I heard you. Cons, please, I can't look at you without wanting to feel you against me your lips pressed against mine."

She sniffled, "Charlie, don't –" 

He shook his head and simply stated, "Guy wants you back and I'm not going to let him get you."

Her brows creased on consternation and confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Connie. He's still in love with you." 

She bit her lip because she knew it was true. "Why are you going to do that Charlie, I told you –"  


"No Connie," He paused, shaking his head, "I want you just as bad. Cons, you're different than all the other girls. I'd chose you over a thousand others."

Connie shook her head, silencing him; "I need to get some rest, Charlie."

He nodded, "All right. I'll be right here Cons." 

She turned the other way so she wouldn't have to look at him and so he wouldn't see the look of fear on her placid and beautiful face.

It hurt, she realized, too much to think. 

------------------------------------------------------------

__

Where is he? She asked herself.

After seeing Connie fall asleep almost in tears, she went off to find Guy. She had to figure out what exactly was happening between them, their fight had been expected, but instead of Connie being the wounded pup like she had expected it had been Guy. 

She found him, eventually, in the kitchen. The last place she expected him to be, but she should have figured. 

She watched silently as he reached into the fridge, took out a beer and snapped off the cap of the Corona. 

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

He jump back and spit out what in his mouth, "You scared the crap out of me Jules."

"I know." She paused, "What are you doing?" She asked again.

Simply, he replied, "Getting a drink." 

She shook her head, "Guy, you can't –" 

He turned to look at her, his eyes shooting daggers, speaking volumes, "I can do what I want and I know how much I can take. I don't need you to remind me." 

"But Guy –" 

He shook his head, turning to walk out of the kitchen, "Save it Jules." 

She ran after him, "Guy," She pulled at his arm, "She doesn't need you to succumb to that again."

He shook his bitterly; "She doesn't need me. Haven't you put the pieces together?" 

He blinked his eyes and this time she noticed, "You're crying." 

He pulled back at her accusation, "No, I'm not." He snapped, "Just a little dust in my eyes – that's all. I don't need you to tell me how I'm feeling." 

"Guy –" 

He shook his head; "You want to know the truth Jules? You want to know the reason behind the tears, behind the pain?"

She nodded, not knowing of the powerful blow that would hit her.

He closed his eyes and breathed in, "She and Charlie –" He couldn't say anymore and she didn't need anymore. He wiped his eyes; "I'm going to go see how she's doing." 

Julie swallowed hard and went back into the kitchen weeping. She had never known, but she should have. She cried for herself, she cried for Connie, she cried for Charlie, but most importantly she cried for Guy. 

When he approached the master bedroom door, he heard voices, two familiar voices. He realized it was Charlie and she. He breathed in; it was hard for him to stand this pain. 

He listen, not wanting to see Charlie, not wanting to stare him in the eyes and know he had lost the best thing of his life. 

He heard Charlie speaking, "Cons, you're different than all the other girls. I'd chose you over a thousand others."

Guy choked, hearing those words. He began to walk towards the guestroom turning away from the room that held Connie and Charlie and knowing he needed some time alone to cry. Once he entered, he wept on the floor silently knowing that no one should hear him.

He wiped his eyes after a while and calmed himself down. 

__

Suck it up Guy; don't show them you're weak, he told himself, _don't show them you're weak – that you're hurting._

To Be Continued…

------------------------------------------------------------

I really appreciated everyone reviewing last chapter – THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you! 


	9. Pain

****

One Last Time

Chapter 9: Pain

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! This ones not that good. 

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

****

Chapter 9: The Pain Just Won't Go Away

**__**

'…So lonely inside, 

So busy out there,

And all you wanted was somebody who cares…''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You don't mind me going out, right?" 

He laughed as his wife stood before him, trying to keep her voice hushed seeing as Katie was napping in the next room. "Go have fun." He paused, looking happily at his daughter and then up at his wife, "Don't worry about me. We'll be fine." 

She shook her head, her voice strained and anxious, but also worried and concerned. "I should go. It'll be fun." 

"I don't understand why you're so worried Connie. She's my daughter too and I have taken care of her before." He chuckled slightly, but stopped at Connie's gaze. 

She shook her head some more, "You're right," She laughed to comfort herself, "You have taken care of her before and you'll be fine." 

She still didn't convince herself finally after standing there silently pondering until she made up her mind. She strained a smile slightly, "I'm going to go, but be sure, Guy," She paused to emphasize her point, "You feed her dinner when she starts crying."

He nodded in agreement, "I know Connie." 

"And check her diaper then cause if she's not hungry she needs a change."

He strained his own smile, "I know Connie." 

"And –" 

He pressed his lips to hers, gently and tenderly caressing them with his own and shut her up completely. He pulled away after one kiss and left her with this dazed look on her face. He laughed slightly, "I know Connie – now go." 

She laughed once she regained her senses, "Freedom," She breathed grabbing her purse and her keys, "I love you Guy."

As she exited, he whispered slightly, "I know Connie." 

It was easy for Connie to express her feelings – she was just naturally good at it. She had told him so many times after those intimate passions where they had loved each other in ways for a long time he didn't know were possible.

She knew just how to express her feelings. He, on the other hand, had the hardest time doing it. The most he could mumble in bed was "You're so beautiful, I love you." 

She seemed to understand though, she knew he couldn't express himself and so she took what she was given and knew he meant more. "It's all about what's in the heart," She would say and remind him.

The TV was on quietly in the living room and he was enrapt on watching the Sun Devils battle the puck against the Sharks. He had to restrain himself a few times from yelling and waking up his five-month-year-old daughter. 

He waited first to see if she would calm down and when it seemed like she wasn't going to, he went into her little bedroom. Gently he picked up his daughter from the crib and soothed her with his voice, "Shh…daddy's here." He began, "I got you."

His brows creased in consternation, seeing as she wouldn't stop crying, "What? Are you hungry? You need a change maybe?" His eyes studied hers and then he shook his head, "You don't know how much I wish you could talk."

Slowly she began to calm down and he smiled to no in particular, "Shh…I got you." He repeated, "Shh…aw that's better." He said once she had calmed down. 

Tenderly he pressed her tiny head, covered by a hat, to his right shoulder and then moved his right hand to support her neck as he held her. His left hand held the rest of her body against his. He swayed back and forth to an unknown tune in front of her crib in the nursery. 

Watching as her tiny blue eyes glanced at him and then around the colorful room as her tiny fingers played with the collar of his shirt and reached for the feel of his soft skin, he spoke gently caressing her blond hair with his hand. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked, knowing very well that she could not respond. "You're so beautiful. You have my eyes, my hair, even my little ears and nose, but you have your mother's strength and her passionate heart. That same fire inside of you, I can tell already by just watching you and hearing your strong lungs as you cry."

He smiled as she yawned and relaxed her head as it turned to look one way against his shoulder. "You'll be an amazing woman. You'll get all the guys; they'll always want your attention. Just like your mother. And someday you will chose your husband just like your mother chose me. He'll be one lucky guy." 

He caressed her head gently, "You'll have all the friends and you will be a joy to all. You're already a joy in your mother and mine's life. You're the pride and joy of our life and you always will be." 

He sobered, "There'll be some tough times, but we'll get through them. As long as we're together we can withstand anything life throws at us." He paused, "It may hurt some times and there will be pain, but I will always be here for you to lean on and count on. I will never go away." He breathed in and then out, kissing her forehead sweetly, "I love you, Katie." 

He looked down at her and realized she was sleeping again, he smiled to his self and leaned forward placing her back on the mattress of the crib. He turned to see her figure in the doorway, "How long have you been standing there?" 

"Just about the whole time." She smirked, that mischievous glint in her eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I forgot something and I just had to keep listening once you began."

He smiled that smirk that she had first fallen in love with, "It's all right." He paused taking a deep breath, "So what did you think?"

"I think you're fooling yourself thinking she'll chose a husband just like you."

His face dropped suddenly as she came towards him, "What?" He asked in unbelief.

She smiled suddenly; "No one could be better than you Guy. You're an amazing husband and an incredible father." She reached up and caressed his cheek with her right hand. "And I mean it."

He reached up and pressed his hand on top of the her hand on his cheek, "You're amazing with words, have I told you that?" 

She nodded, "You have," She leaned forward and touched his lips with her own and then pulled away, "But so are you. That was a wonderful speech you gave." 

He reached to hold her waist with his hands, "I didn't know I had an audience though." 

"It doesn't matter," she laughed silently, "I'm the luckiest woman alive. I have you."

He shook his head, "No, I'm the luckiest man around. I have two very beautiful and amazing women in my life."

She roped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him not just once, not just twice, but several times until they needed air to breath. He felt sixteen again. He pulled away with a smile on his face that he could not wipe off even if he tried. 

"Guy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"You don't need words to say anything. You express it in everything you do." She replied as she gently caressed some of his blond hairs on the top of his head. "You're not so bad at saying things though. I love to hear your voice. It makes me feel safe." 

He leaned forward and captured her lips again and then pulled back, "I love you Connie."

She smiled, "I love you too Guy." She kissed him and then pulled back suddenly, "Don't ever forget that."

He kissed her again and though he was tempted to tell her that he would love her forever, he knew she already knew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guy." He heard his voice. Someone was shaking him and calling his name. "Guy." 

And so slowly he was leaving the dream world and his memories of Connie and Katie. "Guy, wake up Guy." 

He stirred his eyes opening to meet the light. He squinted at first, the light he didn't remember being so bright. He didn't remember turning on a light at all. "Guy?" He blinked a few times so allow his eyes to adjust to the lights that he had so long ago hand picked by him. 

Slowly the owner of the voice, his face came to meet his eyes and he starred straight at the other person. "Greg?" He didn't trust his eyes in the light, "Is that you?" He asked. 

He felt two hands come to help him sit up and lead against the bed frame and then he heard the door shut. Greg reappeared again in his sight with this worried look his face.

Everyone had changed in the last ten years, while some more than others had; Greg had changed so much. Gone was the high, squeaky voice and in its place was a medium deep voice – that of a man. Gone was the big boned structure and hefty built and in its place was a lean, rounded enough to look like he ate and still good enough to say he had slimed down a hundred or two hundred pounds. 

Greg didn't look like a goalie anymore; he looked like one of them.

Guy would say that Greg had changed the most, but then he would come across a mirror and realize that he had probably changed the most. 

He had rid him self of his horrible fashion taste and replaced it with million dollar suits and expensive clothing. He had cut his hair, no longer was it shaggy or semi-long, but short and fitted on the sides and spiked on the top. His features, through all the pain and heartache, had matured and grown and he no longer held that baby face look. 

His eyes shown brightly through anything, the blue always absorbing what was around him. His build was no longer too skinny and too small, but muscular, cut, lean and just perfect. And his voice, he knew was no longer warm or gentle, but callous and monotone sometimes a reflection of his heart and feelings and other times it mirror all his emotions.

He knew deep inside he had changed the most. He saw the looks of surprise that people from his past gave him.

And the looks that Connie had given him when she first saw him – those of uncertainty and questioning, but knowing deep inside who it really was. Those looks only confirmed his suspicions.

With that same worried look Greg's eyes bore into his, "What's wrong Guy?" 

He laughed bitterly though he hoped that Greg couldn't tell he was being bitter and sarcastic – it hurt too much to do anything else. The pain just wouldn't go away. "Nothing's wrong, Greg." Greg didn't look convinced and continued to wait for a true answer, "My eyes are red aren't they?" He asked suddenly.

Greg placed his hand on Guy's shoulder, "Yeah, almost swollen shut." 

Guy laughed, "Shut up." He sobered, "Julie told you I was here, didn't she?" 

The goalie shook his head, "Portman did. He was in there consoling her." 

Guy nodded. 

Silence invaded them, creating a comfort and a fear in both men. 

"You can tell me anything, Guy. I'll listen. I'm here for you, man." Greg said finally, breaking the long nerve-wrecking silence. His hand had by now dropped from Guy's shoulder and was resting in Greg's lap as he was seated next to Guy. Greg smile suddenly at Guy, "I've always been here." 

Guy nodded feeling tears well at the sides of his eyes again. He wiped them away quickly and then blinked. Since when did Goldberg have this kind of effect on him? He wondered also why did it still hurt so badly? 

"I don't know, Goldie. I don't understand why it still hurts." 

Greg nodded, "You've been running away far too long, Guy."

Guy nodded in turn and wiped his eyes, "I just keep telling myself, I've got to suck it up. I can't show them I'm weak." He paused, sniffling and then spoke in almost a whisper; "I can't let him see that he's won."

"I don't understand Guy…" Greg's brows knit in confusion, "What happened with Connie and Charlie?" 

Guy shook his head, turning away from the former goalie, "I've loved Connie with all my heart, you know." 

"What happened?" He asked again.

"She betrayed me," He wiped his eyes, "With my best friend."

Making sure his mouth was not a gape; Greg asked the impending question, "How long ago?"

"Around three years." 

Realization washed over Greg's face and he reached out and enveloped Guy in a hug, "Why didn't you say anything?" He released him, "You should've told us, we would have helped you." 

"I didn't want to break up the team. That's the last thing I could ever want." He sniffled, "You guys are my only family now." 

Greg nodded in understanding and then suddenly laughed to comfort himself, "You've always been full of excuses Guy. Even now." He clasped Guy's shoulder again; "You wouldn't have broken up the team. We would have all just been there to help you get over it instead of this – instead of the pain not going away." He froze suddenly, looking at Guy, "What's wrong?" 

"I can't." He stuttered and took a deep break as if sucking in the pain, "It hurts too much to think about." 

Suddenly, surprising and catching Guy off guard Greg reached under the bed and pulled something out, "So you turn to this again?" Worry sunk into his eyes, "I thought you were clean, man." 

Guy stood suddenly, looking straight at Greg and then Greg stood to tower over him; "I was clean man! I had been sober for so long." He shrunk back into his seat and spoke in a whisper, "But I've lost her again and the world just doesn't seem worth living in anymore."

"It fulfills you doesn't it Guy?" He began, "Just like last time. It takes away the emptiness and all the pain that came from her. You need it, don't you? You need the feeling of releasing everything, of letting go of all your troubles, your worries – your problems." 

Greg continued, "You have to succumb to it and let it control you because you feel like you have nothing to live for in life." 

"I can't help it Greg," He cried, "It makes me feel better than I really am!"

He wanted it so bad that he began to reach out for the bottle his hand drawn towards it like a magnet ready to capture another magnet. 

"Greg!" He cried, "Please give it to me!" He began to sob suddenly, "I need it," He whispered through his torrent of tears. "Need it so much." 

"It helps you make believe, huh Guy? It helps you pretend that everything's all right." He shook his head, "Dude, Guy, this stuff could kill you!" 

Greg opened the window and proceeded to pour the alcoholic beverage out the window. "No!" Guy screamed through more tears, "No! I need that Greg!" 

Greg held it over the window until the last drop was gone and Guy's screaming had stopped, "Guy." He placed both his hands on Guy's shoulder, "Germaine speak to me man."

Slowly he stirred his eyes opening to look at Greg, "Why'd you do that? I need that." He shook his head; "You don't understand how much it hurts. This pain won't go away." 

Greg nodded and his eyes pushed him to continue. "It hurts so much, doesn't it? Greg asked.

Guy could only nod. There was a long period of silence before he began again, "It hurts to see them together. It hurts to see her. It hurts to see the photos." He paused, "It hurts so much that I can't keep the pain inside anymore." 

Greg looked at him, staring and boring his eyes into Guy's, "So you need something to make you feel love, needed, cared for. You need something to take away the loneliness and the memories, if not for forever but just for a little while. Something to keep you from bursting or exploding," Greg wiped his eyes, "You're slipping and you're falling away from us once more Guy. You can't do it again." 

Guy nodded and wiped his own eyes, "Because this time," He sniffled, "There is no one to save me." 

Greg shook his head, "No, we're all here ready and waiting with open arms." He tried to smile but failed, "Don't worry, we'll catch you." 

Simply he replied referring to the Corona, "I need that." 

Greg, sadly, nodded, knowing he could do nothing but support his friend, "I will support you in whatever you want to do." 

And so, he handed Guy another Corona and Guy drank hoping that even for a few minutes the pain would disappear. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean found her crying alone in the kitchen. She was in a fetal position on the floor; her hair in ruins as tears ran down her face. She had never looked that said before and he had never know her, almighty Julie the cat to cry, except once…

But he couldn't think of then. Reminding anyone of that time would just cause too much pain. 

Julie had been the godmother. 

At first, when he saw her crying he was going to turn his back and go back to where he had come from. But then he decided that there must be some way he could help her. "Jules?"

She sniffled slightly at the sound of his name and slowly calmed her tears, she sat up to see who had called her name, "Dean?" 

He smiled this strained half intoxicated smile and came to sit next to her on the kitchen floor, "What's up?" 

She shook her head and proceeded to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm sorry Dean. I wish I could say, but I just can't."

He nodded, "I understand." He paused, "Must be pretty serious to get you all worked." 

She smiled, "Yeah, basically." It was then that she smelled his breath and tried not to choke or puke. 

"We've all gone through a lot since high school, huh?" He asked.

She nodded, "So much." She closed her eyes suddenly and then opened them to look at him more closely. He looked exactly like she remembered he was still the same Dean, "We're all better now." 

"Most of us." He concluded.

Her brows knit in consternation, " What do you mean 'most of us'?" 

He shrugged, "Don't you ever just want to go back to high school?" 

She shook her head, "Not particularly, why?"

"I think." He hesitated slightly, "I think I was happier then."

She laughed hoping he wouldn't be insulted, "Happier in high school? We were together then!"

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about." She saw he was serious then and her face immediately dropped its humor.

She reached to pick up his hand, "But we had always been fighting. It just couldn't have worked." 

"You still think we were too different?" He asked.

She nodded, "It's true and you know it." 

He nodded, not believing her; "I'm having problems with Stephanie. I didn't know marriage was going to be like this. It's so hard." 

She closed her eyes, remembering the fight she and Adam had had days ago, "I know its hard sometimes, Dean and sometimes we don't understand why we got ourselves into it. But we just have to stick through the bad times."

He nodded his head again in understanding, "There's no escape is there?"

She shook her head.

"Escape is for those who can't stand to take what life throws at them, they're quitters." 

"Is that Guy and Connie?" He simply asked.

She thought for a moment and then shook her head no, "Guy and Connie are different." She shrugged, "Somewhere inside both of their hearts they are still in love with each other and always will be. No matter what life throws at them." 

"Why are you crying then?" he reached out and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

She began to sob, but managed to ask him to hold her and he complied with relent. 

She couldn't control her sobs, thinking about it just hurt too much and she couldn't ignore the pain her friends were living in anymore. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie found contentment in watching her sleep, watching as emotions flickered off her placid and beautiful face. 

He had wished all his life for someone as perfect as her. 

Meanwhile, as Charlie's eyes rested on hers, Connie dreamed and dreamed and no matter what she could not run from Charlie and from her past.

From what had torn her life to pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she opened the door, she knew she looked like crap – it was all over Charlie's face. 

She hadn't looked in a mirror for ages since she hadn't left the house. Guy did all the leaving of the house; he did enough for both of them so she stayed inside. It was easier for her to cope looking at things then to not look at things. 

Charlie had called minutes ago saying that he wanted to come by and see how she and Guy were doing. She told him Guy wasn't home. He said all the better. She hadn't realized at the time what he was implying. 

So here she was standing at the door, looking like she had been through hell, which she had, and was debating whether or not to talk to Charlie at the door and with all the neighbors watching or to let him inside. 

She preferred the former, but knew that privacy mattered more. 

"Come in Charlie." She motioned to the couch. The house was fairly clean; she had thrown everything into another room.

He nodded, accepting her invitation and entered the living room. He glanced around the room, "Guy still not home?" 

Sadly she shook her head, "He probably won't be until late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"What is he doing?"

She thought about her answer for a minute and then remembered that it was Charlie she was talking to. She could trust Charlie. "I don't know, honestly. He just disappears and then comes back late at night." She sniffled, "Sometimes he's at practice or a game, but…" She lost her train of thought for a second, "I think they made him take a break." 

Charlie nodded, unsure of what to say next. 

She shook her head; "I know what you're going to say Charlie. He's drifting and I'm just sitting by and watching." She sniffed. "He doesn't seem to understand I'm hurting too." She began to cry slightly. 

Charlie approached her and with uncertainty wrapped his arm around her as she began to cry. Soon he had gathered her in a hug as she wept in the front part of his shirt. "Shh…" He soothed, "Everything's going to be okay." 

She shook her head; "You don't understand Charlie. I've been so alone. Guy's hurting too much to care. I think he blames." She paused. "He has to blame me otherwise why would he not be talking to me?"

Charlie shrugged and then thought about it, "No," His eyes bore into hers, "I think he blames himself. He thinks he could have done something – he thinks that you blame him so he can't stand to look into your eyes and see that you blame him."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it Connie?" He shook his head slightly, "He's just feeding off the emotions he still has left. He's completely numb almost. He doesn't think he can turn anywhere." He hugged her tighter, "He thinks you don't love anymore because of what he did and he doesn't think you will be there for him."

She sniffled again, "What makes you think that?"

"If you look closely you can see it in his eyes."

"You've seen him lately?" She asked surprised, with a glint of hope in her eyes.

He shook his head sadly and she felt disappointed, "I don't need to see his eyes to know the look that's there." 

She nodded knowing exactly what he meant. 

He held her in an embrace for what seemed like hours, though only minutes. Finally he broke the unnerving silence, "Cons?"

"You okay?" 

She shook her head no. He nodded and gripped her tighter. "Can you just hold me Charlie?"

He could only comply. "Of course I will." 

They stood there for the longest time drinking in their own thoughts and basking in each other's presence. 

She was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep when she heard the door open slightly and then footsteps approached them. "Charlie?"

Her eyes snapped open. She knew that voice. She pulled herself from Charlie and flung her arms around her husband, "Connie?" He asked. 

She laughed and pulled away to look him in the eyes, "Who else would it be?"

He tried to smile, but failed terribly and she couldn't help but notice. The light was gone from his eyes as he looked at her - he looked as if he was ready to collapse. "Guy?" She asked, "Guy are you all right?"

He closed his eyes and his body fell back slightly and then fell forward, "I don't feel so good Connie." 

He leaned back once more and no one stopped him from falling until he collapsed into Charlie's arms. "Let's get him upstairs, Cons." 

She nodded and followed as Charlie dragged Guy's motionless body upstairs. 

After diagnosing him, they ventured back downstairs to where Charlie would bid his goodbye. 

"I'll come back in the morning, Connie and check and see how he's doing." 

She nodded and held the door open for him. "Thanks Charlie."

He smiled, "Anytime." He was about to walk to his car when he turned back to look at her, "Call me whenever."

She smiled back, "I will." 

After he had left, she went back up to visit Guy who lay almost unconscious on their bed. 

She reached out and took his hand in hers. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from coming. She held his hand up against her chest as a tear dripped down his hand and she whispered, "I'm sorry." 

He stirred slightly, his forehead sweaty and his face flushed red. She reached out and placed a damp cloth on his forehead still holding his hand, "Shh…" 

"Connie…" He mumbled, "Connie…" 

"Shh…" she soothed, sniffling so that the tears wouldn't come, "Shh…" 

She couldn't say anything else because she didn't know what to say. She leaned back against the chair, still holding his hand and fell asleep. 

Hours later she awoke to his voice.

"Connie?" He asked. 

She stirred slightly and then as soon as she remembered her eyes snapped open, "Guy?"

"Connie," He breathed out.

She rushed forward, "I'm right here Guy." She reached forward and began to caress some of his hair lightly.

He tried to smile, but started to feel queasy, "What happened?" He asked. 

"You've had a terrible hangover." 

He closed his eyes trying to remember. He opened them again and looked her straight in the eyes, "Call the doctor."

"But Guy-"

"Cons, please." He breathed out, squeezing her hand; "I need help." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connie's eyes flew open suddenly, thinking that perhaps she didn't call the doctor and she had fallen asleep at his side again. She opened them, however, only to see Charlie's sleeping form in the seat next to the bed. 

She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep, but knowing she couldn't. 

She took a deep breath and pulled the covers off her. Walking slowly at first, her joints popping and adjusting to her movements, she made her way over to the room with the dusty doorknob.

She figured it might be the only way to save her sanity or at least help her remember the good times only. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drinking, Guy found, released him somehow back into the world of dreams, memories that he swore he would never forget and memories he longed to relive.

And so he continued to dream and to think and relive the past parts of his life. 

Except instead of happiness, he was condemned by his mistakes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You've been drinking again." She simply stated from their bed. 

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Going to his dresser for a clean shirt and tossing it on, still ignoring her. He heard her sniffle, but continued to do his own thing and only pay attention to his own selfish desires. 

"You've been drinking, Guy, haven't you?" 

He turned around then, looking as if she had slapped him across the face. 

"What?" He demanded, his eyes growing with intimidation, but she did not falter in fear, "Don't accuse me of anything." 

She closed her eyes and breathed out, "I'm not accusing you Guy," She paused and sniffled, "I can smell it on your breath." She blinked back tears, "And see it in your eyes." 

He sat at the corner of their bed and turned to look at her. "Connie –"

"Don't Guy. I don't need your excuses. I don't need this." She took a deep breath, "Just come to bed." 

He shook his head angrily and simply stated, "No."

"Guy, I don't want you to fall to that away. You've worked too hard to slip back into old habits." She let out a deep breath, "Please, now, just come to bed." 

Again, angrily, he shook his head and turned his back to her. "No."

She tried not to let the hurt in her eyes show, but she couldn't help it. She didn't have the strength to hide her emotions and to hide the fact that she was hurting her, "Why not?" she asked. 

"Not yet," He stood and grabbed his jacket from a chair, "I'm going for a walk." 

Connie nodded sadly and spoke almost in a whisper, "Don't be long. I need you." 

He was just about downstairs and out of the house when she came running after him. 

"Wait Guy!" She had yelled at him.

Her petite steps made no noise on the stairs as she flew to meet him before he left. She hugged him tightly, catching him off guard.

"Connie?" He questioned, his arms encircling to hold her. His embrace was stiff and callous, but she ignored it. His embrace was awkward and weird, but she ignored it. His arms were different and changed, but she ignored it.

"What Connie?" He asked still surprised.

She ignored everything, hoping only that it would go back to the way it had been before. 

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, reaching to hold his cheek with her right hand, "I'm hurting too, don't forget." She pulled her hand back and rested her head on his chest; "We can hurt together, if you just let me." She sniffled, "Just let go, Guy. Let go."

He moved to older her tighter, but then pulled away. She had watched the battle in his eyes, but last minute he had given up and moved to leave. 

Simply, in that callous and monotone force he would later become so familiar with he spoke, "I'll be back later."

She moved to protest, "Guy- 

"I promise." 

He didn't come back - that night he returned a different man. 

And as he walked out of the walkway, he heard her collapse in front of the door and weep, wailing loudly in pain and sorrow. His foolish pride and selfish desires kept him from running back and comforting her. 

That was his first mistake.

And he would make many more after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really appreciated everyone reviewing last chapter – THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you! 


	10. Let It Out

****

One Last Time

Chapter 10: Let It Out

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! This ones not that good. 

This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!

Judging by lack of reviews, I'm guessing that last chapter wasn't the brightest one so I hope this makes up for it and I beg you please review. I love to read what you thought of it.

****

Chapter 10: Let It Out

__

'…You used to say that there's a time we all deserve to lose our minds.  
So I lost my mind now I'm ready to find my way…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay Cons?" Her eyes bore into her best friend's, begging, pleading for an answer, for a reply, "Cons? Are you there?" 

She sniffled slightly as the eyes of her best friend never left the ceiling of her room. The two brownish black eyes of the former Connie Moreau stared straight at the ceiling and didn't dare leave it. Julie reached to pick up Connie's hand from her seat next to the bed, "Cons, please? Can you hear me? Please respond." 

Still there was no answer as the body lay there motionless and expressionless. The only movement from the body was that of her rhythmic breathing – in and out, in and out – over and over again.

Connie's hand was cold, almost frozen, in her warm hand. Her skin was pale in contrast to her tan skin. Her body was limp on the hospital bed and Julie didn't know exactly what to do. 

Guy had called earlier and told her to get over as soon as she could, he would be leaving to join the Los Angeles Kings against the Texas Rangers that evening. 

He hadn't been there when she arrived.

A nurse, a hefty one with an attitude, acting as if she were a movie star with her nose in the air, instead of a nurse taught to serve others and not herself, directed her towards Connie's room. She had expected Guy to be there, but was disappointed that he was not. 

Guy had changed in the past few weeks and she didn't quite understand why. Connie and he had been keeping a lot of secrets she noted from everyone. 

Even her and she was Connie's best friend. 

She was reminded sometime that it hurt too much to speak of and she knew it was true. She had been the godmother after all and it had hurt her so much that she wondered just how much it hurt the parents. 

Connie's head hadn't turned and her body hadn't moved since she had entered the room. It was as if her best friend had suddenly left and retreated into another world, but still was living in this world.

Could it be Guy's sudden absence, she asked her self. Could it be me, she questioned. 

"Connie, please." She pleaded, "Answer me."

And still there was no answer from the motionless body with white sheets wrapped around her body and an IV hooked to her arm. A breathing device was around her head and two tubes went through her nose and yet there was still no answer from Connie Germaine.

Julie sniffled yet again and blinked her eyes. She would not cry.

There was no sound except Connie's light breathing and the beeping from the life support machine. 

__

Beep, beep, beep, beep…

Again, she told her self, she would not cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jules?" He asked, "Julie, you okay now?"

Julie blinked and wiped more tears from her eyes and glanced up at Portman. She jumped back when she realized and her mind registered that she was in his arms and he was soothing her as she cried. 

"Thanks, Dean." She mumbled, "I'm fine." 

He nodded and pulled his arms father away from her, "I'm sorry Julie."

She shook her head, "No, I'm the one that should be sorry, Dean." She paused, "You have every right to know like everyone else."

He nodded half hoping she would explain and half-hoping she would spare the pain that he knew would come. But still, he continued to encourage her with his eyes, "There's a reason for Guy and Connie's split." She wiped her eyes; "Connie went behind his back with Charlie." 

Dean nodded and she waited as his mind registered all she said. He sat back astonished. "You can't tell anyone." She continued. He nodded, "Connie and Guy would kill me." 

Finally, the tough enforcer found his voice, "I can't believe it…" 

She nodded, "Neither can I." 

He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from his nightmare, "And all these years I thought it was because of Katie." 

"It was…" Her voice trailed off, "In a way. Everything went downhill after her death." 

"Just like Fulton." He concluded as the realization came to his mind.

She reached for his hand and squeezed, "Just like Fulton."

"Geez," He mumbled, "I've been a fool." 

Her brows creased in consternation, "What do you mean?" 

"I didn't think death could really effect anyone." He sniffled, "I mean I thought yeah, Fulton's gone and everything's changed. I lost my best friend. I thought I was the only one." He paused, "They seemed to have everything together at the funeral." 

She shook her head, "But they didn't." She wiped her eyes; "They couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. It hurt too much." 

He nodded, "I just don't understand Jules."

"What don't you understand?"

"How can you love someone so much and still let all the hurt and the pain take over your relationship?" His eyes bore into hers, wanting to know the answer so bad.

She shrugged, "I don't know Dean," She paused and sniffled, "Honestly I thought just like you and everyone else, everything seemed fine until that one day." 

He nodded and let the silence envelop them slightly. Finally he spoke up, "Let's stop thinkin' about the past, Jules." His brown eyes perked slightly and he ran his hand through his dark brown hair, "The past only brings pain."

She smiled at him and then whispered to her self, "So they keep reminding me." 

He reached out and enveloped her in a hug, "It's okay Jules, everything's gonna be all right."

She shook out of his embrace, "Why do we all have to have these bad pasts, Dean?" 

He shrugged, "Life throws us places and those circumstances make us who we are. I guess it's what brings us together again and again." 

"Or what keeps us apart." She mumbled. 

He nodded, "There's an exception to every rule." 

She laughed, the solemn mood broken, "Since when did you become such a philosopher?"

He laughed slightly too, forgetting what had been bothering him seconds before, "Shoot Jules," He breathed, "Since I started paying attention in school." 

She laughed and smiled for the first time since their conversation had begun. He saw that smile and smiled back at her, "There's the cat lady I know." He brought his hand up to wipe a tear off her face. 

Her smile widened, "You've always been sweet Dean."

He smirked, "But that wasn't enough was it?" 

She shook her head, "I guess not." 

He nodded, "Adam's great though. If there was anyone I'd want for you to marry it would be him." 

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Dean," She paused, "That means a lot." 

He nodded, "Does the baby kick a lot Jules?" He asked suddenly.

She nodded, "It's very active. I think it'll be a hockey player." 

He smiled, "Can I feel…?"

"Of course Dean," Using her own hand, she guided his hand down to her belly where a tiny being inside of her lived.

And it kicked and he was amazed, "Wow. I've never felt anything like it since I wasn't around for…" She nodded, understanding what he meant. He breathed in and then out, "It's so incredible."

She smiled, "I know." She paused, "It's a breathtaking and a spellbinding thing to think, 'wow, this living creature inside of me I helped create out of love'." 

He smiled, "Is it a boy?"

She nodded, feeling quite proud.

"What do you think you'll call it?" He asked.

She smiled and reached up and ran her hand across his cheek sisterly, "Oh, I don't know." She smiled, "Dean, maybe." 

He laughed, pulling his hand away, "I like the sound of that." She smiled as he moved to stand and then helped her up, "Thanks, Julie. You always knew how to reach people." 

She nodded, "Find me later and we'll talk more."

He nodded and was about to leave, but then turned back around. His eyes were solemn and they had lost the glow from before. He closed his eyes and then opened them to look at her, "I don't know if you know or not Jules and I don't know if I'm suppose to say anything or not." He looked away and then back at her beautiful face, "But Adam couldn't taste his beer at first." 

Everything became a blur once more as tears overwhelmed her.

She could've sworn her heart stopped beating at that exact moment. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

Her reverie was broken and she looked up to see his angry face. "Guy…" She breathed and looked away unable to meet his eyes and see the look that she thought was there. But it wasn't.

She remembered suddenly at the sound of his voice, at the vision of his face, that she was in Katie's supposed bedroom – the room that hadn't been opened in ages. She was trying to remember, but just couldn't and now here he was bitter and angry with her once more. 

"What are you doing in here?" He snapped again, his tone loud and callous.

She leaned back from the bed she had been seated on, away as far as possible from him. "Guy, I can explain –" She began only to be interrupted.

"Don't give me your stupid excuses!" He screamed, "You're not suppose to be in here."

"Don't do this Guy."

"Don't do what Connie?" He screamed, "You aren't suppose to be here!" 

She shook her head, standing to meet his gaze, "This is my house to." She paused, "Don't push me away again Guy." 

"You did all the pushing." He hissed.

"Why are you so hurt?" She questioned.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, calming his heart, "Get out, Connie," He whispered, "Please Connie, just get out."

She shook her head, "No. I have every right to be here as you do!" Her voice grew to a whisper; "She was my daughter."

"She was mine too." He snapped. "And I loved her more than I ever thought I could love a child. And I loved you."

"Oh, grow up Guy." She cried, stress reeling into her voice. She tried to calm herself, the doctor said she could not stress. Her voice grew hushed again, "We knew that the romance would die out. We knew there would be pain. We knew it all and still look what happened."

He shook his head, trying to deny the truth, "No," He cried, now shaking his head furiously, "No. No one told me I would lose my daughter."

Her eyes stared him down. "No one told me I would lose my husband." 

He continued to shake his head and finally he collapsed to the ground and covered his ears with his hands, "Please Connie just get out…" He wiped his eyes, "It hurts too much to look at you!" His body began to shake; "It hurts too much to be in this room."

She shook her head and tried not to laugh, "Oh come on Guy." She breathed in and then out, "Katie's dead. There's nothing else to say or do. She's been dead." She paused, staring at him on the floor, "Stop living in this fantasy dream world, where she's going to come back. She's not, she's dread and you have to accept that, get over it and move on." 

He shook his head, biting his lip in anger, "Like you did." He hissed, sitting up, "Sinking into a depression – Oh that's moving on all right!" He scoffed.

She shook her head, her anger coming back, "I wasn't an alcoholic – I didn't sell my soul to anything!"

He shook his head in disgust, "But you jumped into his bed," he paused, "What's Charlie then if you didn't sell your soul, just another puppet brought in to entertain you? You whore!" 

She reached out and with all her might she slapped his across the face and he staggered back.

"Don't!" She cried, "You left me alone and what I was suppose to do…I hurt too," Her voice dropped to a whisper, "I just wanted to be loved." 

He shook his head, not listening, "So you jumped into his bed. You couldn't wait for me to come around." He looked away, "I came around Connie. If you don't remember, I was there when they first took you to the hospital. I held your hand for a long time."

"But you let it go, the first sign of trouble!" She screamed back.

He stood and towered over her, "Only because you stabbed me in the back!" He retorted loudly, "I never asked for any of this." 

She shook her head, "Yes you did!" She cried, "When you first took a sip of that, you did!" 

"I was eighteen, how was I suppose to know!" His voice dropped, "I grew up with this around me, how I was suppose to know it did all this?" He paused, "I just needed something that would help me get over you." 

"You should've gotten a clue Guy. It was all right in front of your face!" she shook her head, "I tried to keep you from it, but you wouldn't stop." 

"You don't understand what this is like Connie." He breathed out; "It takes away all the pain that you caused!"

"Pain that I caused? Whatever pain it was, you brought it on yourself, Guy." She hissed, "You brought it on yourself. I loved you." 

"That didn't mean anything though, did it?"

She blinked back tears, "Don't accuse me ever of not loving you! For a while that's all I did!"

"Well you should've tried harder!" He laughed sinisterly, "Cause if you haven't seen already we ain't nothing anymore! No Guy and Connie or Connie and Guy, just Connie by herself and just Guy by himself." 

"It was your fault," She screamed, "You ran away!" 

Suddenly she watched him move to hit her, his fist raised in the air, ready to land a blow to her. It moved forward and almost in slow motion she watched as it inched closer to her body.

"Don't! Guy!" She heard suddenly and both whirled around to see Charlie standing in the doorway. "Don't Guy! Don't you lay a hand on her!"

Guy turned rather abrasively and pointed his finger at Charlie, "No!" He screamed, "You stay out of this Conway, it doesn't concern you!" 

Charlie shook his head, "If you want to blame anyone Guy. Don't blame her, blame me." 

Guy shook his head and dropped his hand, "No," He cried, "Don't speak, just go away Conway." 

Charlie approached him, only to have Guy back away, "No." He spoke calmly, "I have to say this Guy." He shook his head and looked at Connie apologetically, "It was my fault, buddy, I charmed her, seduced her. She was vulnerable and I took advantage." He grew sullen, "I had known it was wrong and still did it. It wasn't Connie's fault and its not yours." He took a deep breath; "She loves you, not me. It was never me." 

"No," Guy cried, shaking his head and collapsing to his knees, "No, it's not true." He cried, "It's not true. It's impossible!" He screamed. The tears continued to fall and he continued to ramble, "It's not true. I loved her." He curled into a fetal position and began to weep, "My daughter," His mantra began, "My daughter." 

Connie took one look at him and then at Charlie before she lowered herself to the ground and took him into her arms, she held him as he wept and slowly felt her own tears come to her eyes, "My daughter." He continued, "My daughter." He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried against her bosom, "My daughter." 

Charlie began to walk away when she called his name. He turned to look at her and as she held him in her arms, arms that had once held him, she whispered, "Thank you." 

He nodded and left. 

Hearing that mantra still, "My daughter. My daughter." 

He tried not to cry and tried to forget all those times she had called Guy's name, but he had ignored it. 

Connie soothed Guy, "Shh," rubbed his head gently, "Shh…" She replied, "Let it out, Guy, let it all out." 

Through the hallway his hollow voice could still be heard saying _my daughter, my daughter…_

And some time later his mantra changed to _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby…_

At that point, she joined him and wept with his voiceringing through her ears.

I'm so sorry baby, so very sorry.

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!


	11. Anymore

****

One Last Time   
**Chapter 11:** Anymore  
By aznJEDI13   


****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the   
grammar and all that fun stuff! This ones not that good.   
  
This takes place ten years after D3. Enjoy!   
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
  
  
**Chapter 11:** I Can't Live Anymore – It's too Hard.  


**__**

'… Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down…'

  
  
  
The wind was blowing in her face causing her beautiful shiny brunette hair to whisper in the breeze and cascade down her neck. Her placid eyes stared up out into the sky, watching and counting stars like she had when she was younger.   
  
"Mommy…" She turned at the sound of her name to see her oldest son.   
  
"What is it Reed?"   
  
"Mommy," He came up to her and pressed his dark, curly hair head to her knees. "You okay?"   
  
She smiled, kneeling down to his height and whispered slightly, "Mommy's just fine, Reed." She paused, casting another sad glance at into the ocean, "Go play with Greg, will you?"   
  
He nodded and ran off to play again. She sighed and turned back to look at the ocean. She sniffled slightly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She could not cry.   
  
"Do you always pretend everything's all right?"   
  
She jumped startled and turned to face a tall figure in the doorway.   
  
She stared the shadow down, trying to find what would be his eyes. She spoke, her voice hushed in fear of someone unwelcomed hearing, "Yes." She paused and looked away and then back at his figure, "Don't you?"

He laughed his figure becoming lighter as he approached her and then he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "All the time."

She smiled slightly and then turned back to the ocean. "Why can't everything ever be all right, I ask my self sometimes." 

"Life would be boring then."

She nodded, "And there would be nothing to bring us closer to those we love."

He nodded in agreement and finally looked away from her serene face and out into the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore and the sand showered in salt water.

"You don't want Reed and Greg to grow up with a father. That's why you won't leave him." 

She looked at him, her eyes boring in his. "I grew up without a father and I don't want them to experience what I had." 

"But he hurts you-" He began.

"And he'll grow out of it soon." She cut him off.

He shook his head, "You hope." 

"Would you hurt Julie?" She asked, thinking distant thoughts and looking as if she were a million miles away.

He placed his hand on her arm lightly, "Never. I'm so in love with her."

She bit her lip, "I thought Dean was with me and they are times where it seems like it. Other times I just hear the smacking of flesh as his hand connects with my skin."

He nodded and turned away. Not sure exactly what to say and not wanting to say the wrong thing or to say too much.

She turned back to look at him suddenly. Not wanting to ask the question, but knowing she had to. "What's the prognosis?" 

He turned back to look at her; startled, "Is it all over my face?" He let out a cynical laugh then.

She nodded and spoke sadly, "Yes."

He sobered, turning his head to look away so she wouldn't have to see his face. "Six months – eight if I'm lucky." 

She sucked in a breath, "Oh, my, Adam." She sniffled, "There must be some kind treatment you can have, isn't there?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, "It's too far gone for that."

"So they're going to let your shivel up and die."

He laughed again, it was easier to cope with then. "I never thought of it that way." 

She looked back out over the ocean, "Does Julie know?"

He shook his head, "I just found out yesterday." He closed his eyes again, "This will kill her." He bit his lip and choked back a tear, "Especially with the baby on the way and everything." 

"Adam," She began as he turned to look at her finally. His eyes red from the tears that treaten to fall and his lower lip quivering in what would seem like the cold breeze, but she knew it was in fear. She reached up and brushed a stray drop away, "Everything will be all right." 

"I'm scared, Stephanie."

She nodded and enveloped him in a hug and sniffled back her own tears, "We all are." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

How coud he have been so stupid? 

To actually think that she loved him more than her high school sweet heart, her lover of so many years. Why had he been such a fool? Betrayed his best friend, seduced his wife, gave his heart away to only be broken – shattered ino more pieces than he could comprehend. 

And still, here he was – alone. 

He had watched himself fall away from Linda's grasp, secude himself from Lauren's embrace, run from Connie's familiar kiss. He had made so many mistakes – it killed him. 

And so, he was sitting out down the beach, farther than necessary from Guy and Connie's beach house. Watching the waves and counting the stars, living in the silence he had become accustom to and had known for so long.

He ached inside, but he knew he there was nothing he could do.

He had lost the custody of his son, betayed the trust of his best friends, and turned his back from all he had once sought – friendship and support from those dear. 

His mother refused to speak to him, Fulton, of course, was gone, and Bombay had turned away the minute he had started to fall apart. 

He had messed up and was paying the price deeply. 

He played with the damp sand and watched as the waves came closer and farther away from his outstretched feet. Truly, he thought, he, Charlie Conway, once captain of the ducks, was nothing but a fool and a true jerk. He had, just like the sand was slipping through his hands, let everything slip from his grasp. 

"Hey." He turned to look at an approaching figure and heard for the first time, her feet in trudging in the damp sand. He had an impulse to turn away and ran, but kept focused on her.

"Hey." He breathed. She approached him and took a seat next to him, "Where's Guy?" he asked, not sure of what to say.

She half smiled, "He's cleaning up. His eyes are all swollen and red." He laughed at the mental picture and then looked away again. Connie continued, "Thanks for what you said Charlie. That meant a lot." 

He nodded, "What I said was the truth."

She nodded, "I know." 

"You could never love me like you love him." He paused, "And I have to accept that." 

"Charlie-"

"Cons," He interrupted, "We did something wrong; I know that. We paid the consequences and we have to move on and forget it; I know."

"Charlie." She reached out for his arm, but he pulled away, "So much happened and everything was just out of our control."

He shook his head and bit his lip, "Not out of my control, I could have stopped – I should have all those times you called his name." He paused, "I took advantage of you Connie. I broke so much of our friendship." 

She looked away at that point, not wanting to look at his face and remember. She spoke again, her voice hushed with the wind, "There are many parts, Charlie, that are unreparable." She paused, "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends." 

"Life played games with us Connie and yet you still want to be friends?" He asked shocked.

She nodded, "I don't know where Guy and I stand, but I know that you and I are friends." 

He nodded and eyed her carefully, "If there's more you have to say, say it."

She smiled and finally turned to look at him again. "I held him in my arms tonight, I felt his salty tears drip down from his face, I heard his wrecked sobs. It was too much." She paued, "I love him Charlie. I love him so much that I hurt him and I don't know what's going to happen now. I kept thinking, I've been wanting to do this again for the past three years."

He nodded and clasped her hand in his, "We're all paying the price for our mistakes – some more than others." 

She nodded, "I can't lose him again, Charlie. I know you don't want to hear this all, but I can't lose him. We've both come too far to stay apart."

He nodded, "Have you told him this?"

She laughed cynically, "Of course not, Charlie! Guy's…" She stopped, unable to find the words, "Different about these kind of thing, well at least he use to be. I don't know how he'd react."

He shook his head, "If he really loves you Connie, he won't care." 

A silence invaded their conversation, filling them with unexpected anticipation and unanswered questions. There was this forlorness that encompassed them and she felt it so strongly she wanted to turn away and run, but she knew she couldn't.

She nodded and watched his features twist and turn, "What's wrong Charlie?" 

He choked back the sob he hadn't known he had been holding and looked at her, "I hate my life Cons."

Her brows creased in consternation and confusion, "What do you mean, Charlie?"

"I've screwed up my life." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I let everything slip away and I'm still here alone."

She shook her head, "You didn't screw up, Charlie. Sure you made a few mistakes, but we all do."

"You're mistake was being with me."

She nodded sadly and released his hand, "And the consquences are still being dealt with." 

He looked away, "I'm so alone Connie, so alone." He paused, "I've messed it all up. I couldn't stay with Linda, I couldn't stay with Lauren and I couldn't stay with you." 

"Charlie-" 

"No, hear me out Connie." He sucked in a deep breath, "I let everyone leave, I chased them away. I loved Linda so much." He paused again, "What happened, I'm not quite sure – maybe we just couldn't hack it. Lauren, I never really knew and you, you were the one I wasn't suppose to have." He pause again, this time closing his eyes, "I've been such a fool – I let her go."

Connie shook her head, "She's not that far gone Charlie. You can still speak to her, tell her what has happened." 

He shook his head madly, "You don't understand Connie! I've made too many mistakes to deserve to get this one back – people like me don't get second chances. They live life alone – forever."

She closed her eyes, breathing and trying to find peace and serenity in all the confusion, "Everybody gets second chances. No matter what." 

"That's a bunch of bull." He shook his head and continued stubbornly, "I hurt Linda, don't you understand? I hurt her with _you._" He paused, "Guy's never going to truly forgive you and he'll always remember that day he overhead us arguing." 

She turned to stare at him, shocked, "What?" 

He bit his lip and then turned to her angrily, "You heard me Connie." He spoke sternly, his tone hushed, "He overheard us arguing."

"How did you know?" She question.

"I saw him and ignored him," He paused, "But worst of all Connie I didn't care! I didn't care that I hurt my best friend!" He cried, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. He shook off her light touch and contiinued, ignoring her silence, "I watched him change and I didn't care! I watched your marriage fail and I didn't care!" He paused, "And now I think how could anyone love such an insensitve monster!" 

She shook her head and reached for him again, only to have him pull away. "You're not a monster Charlie."

"Then why doesn't anyone want to be with me?" He cried.

She shook her head, "It's all right to be alone, to not have someone. You just have to learn to lean on your friends for support and for love." 

He sombered, staring grimly at his hands, "I don't know…" 

She leaned forward and gathered him in an embrace, "I, for one, will always be here as a friend." 

He smiled, "You're sweet Connie, you've always been so kind to everyone."

She laughed, "I know." Then sobered, "But seriously Charlie. I've learned through everything that some of your friends will always be there or at least you know you can count on them." She placed her head on top of his, "Your friends, sometimes, when everything is going wrong, might just be all you have." 

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I wish we could stay like this Connie." She nodded. He strained his neck to look at her, "But I know we can't." 

She released him, "Do you miss her?" She asked suddenly.

He looked at her shocked, "What?" 

She asked again, "Do you miss Linda?" 

His brows creased in thought and then his eyes came to meet hers, "Every second of everyday." He paused, "She was my first love." 

She nodded, "You should tell her." 

He shook his head, "No, what's done is done." 

She shook her her head, "You never know." 

He smiled and replied joking, "First loves never work."

She popped him teasingly, "Hey, I married my first love." 

He laughed, "I know. That's why I said it." 

He stood and offered his hand to help her up. He pulled her into another embrace and pressed his lips to her hair, whispering "Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Unbeknowest to either of them, a figure lurked in the shadows watching their exchange from afar. He saw their embrace and his shoulders slumped more than usual.

He'd been such a fool.

He turned to his back and trudged slowly back to the house, his heavy footsteps making imprints on the shore only to be washed away by the water.

He entered the lively house quietly, ignoring Adam and Stephanie, on the porch and trudged into the kitchen to get a drink. Surprisingly Julie was still in there and she looked at him, astonished. 

"I'm sorry, Guy –" She began.

He cut her off, "I don't need to hear that anymore, Jules, I've been hearing it for three long years."

She nodded and smiled this awkward and strained smile. She watched him slightly and then turned back to the window. He noticed her distraught and decided to leave her alone.

He grabbed the Corona and went to the wall, but came back and gave her a hug. "Everything's going to be all right, Jules, you'll see."

He walked out of the door way, "I'm going to go for a ride, all right? I should be back later." She nodded and focused on the stars again and then closed her eyes, thinking. She eventually fell into a sitting position and leaned against the wooden cabinets.

She never heard him whisper, "Goodbye Julie." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie and Charlie made their way back to the house, laughing and smiling, enjoy the presence of one another. Connie mentioned something about more food in the garage and thus Charlie volunteered to help her move it. 

She opened the back door of the garage to see that there was one empty space inside. Her car stood inside, alone. She opened the larage garage door as Charlie proceeded to remove more food from her trunk. 

She glanced around and noticed for the first time that his car wasn't around anymore.

She dropped the keys then suddenly at that point, leaving Charlie with a worried expression and ran into house, finding Kenny and Dwayne in deep conversation.

Both looked up at her startled as Kenny immediately rose to his feet and motioned for her to sit down.

She shook her head and breathed deeply trying to find her breath, "Where's Guy?" She finally asked. 

Dwayne shrugged, but Kenny's brows creased in consternation, "He said he was going for a drive." 

__

Dear God…

Her thoughts echoed through her mind.

__

No. 

Kenny looked at her worriedly, "Why?" 

She bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath, "Julie!" She called.

Almost immediately, her best friend appeared at her side, "What's wrong Connie?" She asked, "You looked stressed?" 

"Guy's gone."

Julie nodded, "Yes, I know. He told me he was going for a drive." 

Connie closed her eyes, was she the only one getting this?

Julie looked at her, "Something's wrong?"

"How many beers did he have?" She asked concern evident.

Dwayne turned to Goldberg who was on the floor playing with Dean's two boys, "Two or three." He respond immediately, "I don't know exactly."

"And he took one with him." Julie chimed.

__

Holy crap. 

"Jules." Connie stammered trying to remain calm, "Jules!" She cried, "He's nearly over intoxicated and you let him go for a drive!" She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Julie's brows creased and then jumped in shock as realization washed over her, "Oh my gosh, Connie!" She paused, panicking, "I'll get the car, let's go!" 

"You go one way, we'll go the other." Greg added.

Connie nodded; too shocked to care. Julie pulled her to the car and they were off.

Her mind scream: _please God let him be all right, please._

Her mind began to scream frantically as Julie drove quickly through streets. "Jules, what am I going to do if he's hurt? I never told him anything." She asked.

Julie closed her eyes and kept breathing, "He's not hurt." 

"What makes you so sure." She paused, "He's drunk, who knows what he might try to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The stars were beautiful tonight. The ocean crashed against the rocks below, they were astonishing also. Everything here was breathtaking. Perhaps that was why he came here.

He looked down the cliff. It didn't seem so hard from here, he noted. 

He turned away from the cliff. He remembered this scene. 

He turned his head to glance back down. 

__

He looked at Fulton, following where his eyes directed – down. "What are you thinking?" He asked him.

Fulton shook his head, "It's time." 

It was dark and dreay tonight, just like it had been that night. The weather was warm, but damp, just like it had been then. There was a familiar sense just as there had been that night. There was something also pushing him to continue just as it had been there that night.

__

"Time? What do you mean?" He paused, realizing his words, "No, Fulton, you wouldn't."

"Why not?" He shook his head madly, "I don't have anything to live for."

"I don't get you."

He bit back a tear, "I don't have anything. I don't have an education, I don't have a hocky career. I'm ugly, fat, and slow. I don't want to live with life anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Guy!" He paused, "Someday you will understand."

He stood and closed his eyes as his feet moved closer to the ledge. 

He understood now.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me. 


	12. Remembering

****

One Last Time   
**Chapter 12:** Remembering  
By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

This ones not that good.   
  
And, finally – Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
**Sorry there's three cuss words here and a few references to other stuff. **

And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks.  
  
**Chapter 12:** Why do I have to remember such bad times?

**__**

'… Everything falls apart,

Even the people who never frown,

Eventually break down…'

It didn't seem so far down from where he stood. The wind blew quickly brushing his hair against his face as the waves danced with the shore. No, it didn't seem far at all. 

And it wasn't. Maybe twenty, thirty feet down – someone of his physic and his built could easily survive the fall. It was what came after the fall, he knew, that would surely guarantee his death. 

He remembered this scene. Remembered the party before and the funeral after and the deaths that followed one after the other. 

Yes, now he certainly understood.

He didn't get it at first, but now he did. 

And now he remembered.

That windy night, driving home from visiting Averman, Connie half asleep as his right arm was draped across her shoulder. He remembered – all too clearly.

Images haunted his every move – his every dream. 

__

"Guy?"

It was raining that night – which was the only difference. Drops of water pounded against his windshield, against the rocks below, against Fulton's half gone body.

"Hmm?" He had responded half-dazed and half-concentrating on the road. 

"Was that as sad as I thought it was?" She had asked.

He nodded, wanting to close his eyes, but knowing he couldn't. He resorted to taking a very deep breath; "It's depressing." 

She snuggled deeper, "Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" He questioned.

She took a deep breath, "Of dying?"

He laughed cynically, "Now that's a morbid thought – Averman's not dying." 

She shook her head, "I wasn't thinking about that…" Her voice trailed off for a second, "Averman's not going to die. I was thinking about life, in general."

He nodded, "Well, if you put it that way." He paused, "Then, yes I am afraid."

"What exactly are you afraid of? The pain? The fact that you don't exist anymore?"

"I'm afraid," He pulled her tighter, "That wherever I go you're not going to be there." He paused, "I'm not afraid of the pain, unless it's the pain of you not being there."

"Be serious, Guy." She eyed him.

"I am being serious!" He smirked, "What brought on this morbid thought?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…" She paused, "Just thinking I suppose." 

"Don't think to hard then." 

She elbowed him slightly, "Keep your eye on the road, hot shot." 

"What about you?" He asked, suddenly, "Are you afraid of dying?"

"I'm afraid…" She bit her lip, "Of everything right now."

"Nothing bad going to happen, Cons…" He shook his head, "Don't set yourself up – don't set us up." 

"I'm not setting us up," She replied, rather quickly he noted, "I can just feel it – first Averman, now what?"

He gripped her hand tighter; "I'm still here Cons." 

She shook her head and released his head, moving to the other side of the car, "But for how long?" 

__

"Thinking such morbid things won't help, babe." 

She bit back, "Don't get philosophical on me Germaine."

"I wouldn't be so philosophical, if you weren't being such a psycho path!" 

She shook her head, "Shut the heck up." 

His eyes narrowed, "What the crap is your problem lately?"

"My problem? Maybe my problem is you being such self-righteous and egotistical jerk!"

He slammed the break, jutting the car off road, "Self-righteous? Egotistical? Where did all this come from?"

The engine shut off, "Don't play innocent with me Germaine." 

"No, no." He shook his head, "I don't understand, Connie, where has all this bitterness been conceived from?"

He reached for her, but she tried to back away, "Don't touch me." 

His brows creased in consternation, "Connie?" He paused, "I don't understand – what did I do?" When she didn't answer, he moved towards her again, "Connie?" 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." She began, "I haven't been myself lately."

He clasped her hand finally at first unsure if she would pull it away, "What's going on?" 

"Everything's so," She paused, biting her lip, "Overwhelming." 

"Connie," He pulled her into a hug, "What have I done?" 

She shook her head, "Nothing." She sniffled, "I'm sorry Guy, I just…"

His brows creased in consternation, "What happened?" 

She shook her head again continuously; "It's nothing." She smiled, "It's nothing. I'm sorry I called you those things; you're not."

He nodded and they hugged silently. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her, "Guy."

"Connie, you know it's been so-"

She silenced him with a deep caress of her lips against his own. He smiled. "There's a reason, Germaine," Her voice turned seductive, "That we bought a van." 

His smile brightened and he pulled her with him, "Come on, Cons." 

She laughed as they landed heavily on the middle seats; "You're so…"

He kissed her as she roped her arms around his neck, "Ruggedly handsome?"

She pulled back, her eyes twinkling with mischievous as they continued to kiss, "Not exactly." 

Finally with his shirt was removed and her lips moving down his neck, he looked up briefly as his hands went to the hem of her shirt. 

He froze.

When she realized he hadn't moved she stopped, "What is it, babe?" 

His eyes were big as they starred out the window, "That's Fulton's truck." 

Her brows creased, "What?"

"That's Fulton's truck by the cliff." 

And before she could say anything he had thrown his shirt back on and ran out of the van door. "Watch the car." He ordered.

"Fulton!" He screamed, the rain pounding against his body, thwarting his senses. "Fulton." He saw the figure at the cliff and approached him quietly, "Fulton."

The figure turned, almost in surprise, "Guy." 

"You left so early."

"I had other things to do." His cold eyes turned to look at Guy. "I can't stand it there. I can't sit in the same room and watch him. It's too depressing."

Guy nodded, "I understand."

"Where's Connie?" Fulton asked.

"In the car." 

Fulton took a deep breath and then looked away, "Life will get rough, Guy." He paused, "Don't give up. Don't be like me."

"What do you mean?" He looked at Fulton, following where his eyes directed – down. "What are you thinking?" He asked him.

Fulton shook his head; "It's time." He paused, "I'm giving up." 

"Time? What do you mean?" He paused, realizing his words, "No, Fulton, you wouldn't. You can't._"_

"Why not?" He shook his head madly; "I don't have anything to live for."

"I don't get you."

He bit back a tear; "I don't have anything. I don't have an education; I don't have a hockey career. I'm ugly, fat, and slow. I don't want to live with life anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Guy!" He paused, "Someday you will understand."

He grabbed him, "I understand Fulton. I understand life is hard, but it'll get better. It doesn't have to end this way." 

"Life isn't hard for you Guy. You have everything you ever wanted." He paused, bitterly, "What do I have? I sit alone for dinner, I sleep alone, I wake alone." 

"So this is the way to go?" Guy questioned.

"It's the only way." 

He watched, almost in slow motion as Fulton moved toward the cliff. Too shocked, too appalled – he didn't know what to do.

"Goodbye Guy."

"Fulton!" He screamed.

It was too late, though, and he watched as Fulton's body plummeted to the bottom.

He felled to his knees, weeping. Two hands pressed against the small of his back and then took him in her arms pressing his head to her shoulder.

They wept together.

Under the frosty air, he sniffled and pulled his jacket around him tighter. 

It was time he joined Fulton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She tried to ignore the sober air that hung over their heads. Glancing out the window, she couldn't help but remember. When was the last time the two of them had been in the car together?

It seemed like decades ago. 

They had grown up – changed the direction of their lives, of their destinies. Of course though, destiny had destroyed their lives. Fate had played tricks on them – laughed at them. 

Guy and her had married young and found themselves in a whirlwind of problems. Adam and Julie had married even later and still found themselves succumbing to the trials and tribulations of the world. 

"Its back." Julie stated suddenly, her voice monotone and melancholy.

"What's back?" Connie questioned, knowing the answer but hoping it was something else. 

"The cancer." Julie choked slightly.

All Connie could do was nod her head. 

Julie continued, "He hasn't told me though. Dean just gave me his observations."

"Then maybe he doesn't have it." She concluded.

The former goalie laughed cynically, "You don't know Dean like I do."

Connie shook her head, "You're right, I don't know Dean like you." She paused, her anger slightly apparent, " I don't know that tough and sensitive guy you use to make out with after practice." 

Julie threw her a look, "You know what I mean, Cons."

"I know what you mean," Connie shook her head, "But why does Dean's word mean so much?" 

"Connie, if you and Guy hadn't…you know…" Julie paused awkwardly as her voice trailed off.

Connie laughed sarcastically, "If Guy and I hadn't screwed."

"Yeah and got married." Julie rolled her eyes, "And you had broken up mutually, wouldn't you trust his word?" 

There was a silence that alluded them as Connie sat in the passengers seat contemplating. Julie kept her eye on the road. 

Finally, "I don't know." Connie began, "Maybe I suppose – I always thought that I could until…" Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence and feel the pain that came with it. 

Julie shrugged, "I thought when you love someone, when you genuinely love someone, you know almost automatically that they would never lie to you." 

Connie bit her lip, but Julie didn't notice.

She sighed and continued, "I'm not saying that I'm in love with Dean, but at some point I did love Dean and a part of me I believe will always. I mean, he was my first love and feelings from that will never leave. Right, Cons?"

She turned her head slightly to look at her counterpart, "Cons? Connie?"

Connie face had a look of shock on it and her eyes had grown big as tears trailed down her cheeks, "Connie? Connie are you there still?"

__

"We have to tell him Connie."

__

"I can't tell him Charlie!" She paused and motioned to them, "This will kill him!"

Charlie shook his head, looking at her as she laid in the hospital bed, "We can't go behind his back anymore, Connie, you know you have to tell him!" 

"I can't Charlie, I just can't!" 

He shook his head, "Then I'll tell him, I'll tell him that his bastard best friend has been screwing his wife! How's that going to sound?"

She shook her head, crying, "Charlie…" Her voice trailed off, "Charlie…"

He bent and took her hand, "What is it Cons?"

"You make it sound so bad."

"What?" He questioned.

She bit her lip, "I'm suppose to love him! He's my first love Charlie – I was supposed to love him; not lie to him every second. Not fake the nights we were in bed, fake the smiles and the kisses." She cried, "I was suppose to love him, Charlie!" 

"Connie," He paused slightly, "Once you tell him, we don't have to hide it anymore." 

"You don't understand Charlie!" She cried, "I can't tell him, he's my husband, I can't tell him!"

"But I'm your lover." 

"Charlie…" She began.

He interrupted her; "I'm your lover that's it. He's your husband and you love him, so you can't leave him. But you can leave me." 

"Charlie, that's not what I meant."

He shook his head, releasing her hand and moving toward the door, "No, that's what you thought."

"Charlie!" 

Julie looked at her strangely, "Connie, you there?"

"What?" She asked confused and then realized it, "Yeah, Jules I'm here."

"What happened, you spaced out for a bit." 

Connie laughed and then shrugged, "Just thinking."

Julie nodded, "You okay?"

"What were you saying Jules?" She questioned.

"About how if you genuinely love someone you wouldn't lie to them."

Connie bit her lip, "Oh." 

"What is it Connie?" Julie asked and then turned to see her face. It was pale and shocked, "Oh my gosh, Cons. I'm sorry I forgot."

Connie shook her head and then looked at her more carefully, "You know?"

Julie's eyes blinked, "About you and Charlie? Yeah." 

"How?" Connie questioned curiously and fearful.

Simply, she replied. "Guy told me."

She received another, "Oh" from Connie. 

Connie looked away and out toward the cliff. The sky was dark as the stars shined brightly, blanketing them in a frosty night bath. 

Simply, all she could say was, "I hurt him so bad." 

A silence evaded them at that point, filling the gaps and creating voids that hadn't existed before. 

"What's that?" Julie asked, "Over there, look!" 

Connie turned and saw a figure, standing over by the ledge. The figure resembled somewhat her ex husband… "It's Guy!" She cried, "Oh my gosh, what is he doing?" 

The car came to a halt suddenly and Connie ran out of the car toward his darkened body. But as she ran, images flashed through her mind. 

She was reminded of a time – Fulton's sudden death. 

__

The rain had been falling so hard. It made it difficult for her to see. There were figures at the cliff, one was her husband and the other her teammate.

"Guy?" She screamed, but received no response. 

She sat, huddled on the side of the open van door, watching silently.

She called again, "Guy!" 

What was going on over there?

Better yet, why was she still at the car? 

Slamming the door shut and locking it, she ran towards the cliff. As she neared them, her feet stopped – not wanting to disturb them. 

She overheard them – not knowing if she should approach or turn away.

"I just can't Guy!" Fulton paused, "Someday you will understand."

Guy grabbed him, "I understand Fulton. I understand life is hard, but it'll get better. It doesn't have to end this way." 

"Life isn't hard for you Guy. You have everything you ever wanted." Fulton paused, bitterly, "What do I have? I sit alone for dinner, I sleep alone, I wake alone." 

"So this is the way to go?" Guy questioned.

"It's the only way." Fulton spoke soberly.

She didn't know what he meant until it was too late. She didn't understand their conversation until after Fulton's limp body had plummeted to the ground.

She screamed, with all the air in her lungs in pure, unabridged agony, but the rain washed her scream away and no one could hear her.

She took Guy into her arms and wept for the second time that day. 

And here she was, not the same cliff of course, but the same situation with the man that she was suppose to have loved her entire life. 

She approached him, slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb him and possibly send him over the edge. 

He turned at the sound of her footsteps.

She saw his face for the first time. There were no tears, but dried spots. There was a deep, cerulean blue in his eyes that looked at her closely. He could not hold his surprise.

In the dark, the moon cast a cold glow over his features, sending shivers down her spine. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was cold and callous – she didn't remember that tone. He spoke in a voice she didn't know.

She took a deep breath, sucking in the frosty air, "Don't push me away." 

He turned away from her, "I'm not." 

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

He laughed, cynically, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Why?" She reached for his arm, but he pulled it back forcefully.

"Don't touch me." He barked. 

"Guy?" She asked startled by his tone.

"Connie." He paused, breathing heavily, "Don't touch me, you whore." 

She wanted so much to slap him, to hit him as hard as she could and with all of her might. It took a great deal of strength to restrain.

Her eyes saddened with hurt, "Guy." 

He shook his head, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes bearing all hurt, "Why are you here?" 

"What do you mean?"

His eyes narrowed, "Shouldn't you be with _him_?" 

She closed her eyes, not allowing the tears to come that threatened to fall, "What?" She asked incredulously. 

"Why do you do this, Connie?" He questioned.

"Do what?" She asked, innocently and shocked.

He shut his eyes briefly, "Why do you hold me in your arms, but still kiss his lips?"

"Guy," She paused, frustrated, "What do you mean?" 

He shook his head furiously, "Just leave me alone, Connie." He paused, bitterly, "Just leave me alone." 

She started to say something, but then decided not to. She turned her back and began to walk away. Then, almost silently, she turned back to him, "Don't do anything stupid." 

Julie approached her as she made her way back; "He won't talk to me." 

Julie nodded, silently, and without words made her way to Guy. 

"What are you doing?" She asked when she reached his figure. He was now seated on the ground, overlooking the beach. 

He turned his head from where he had been looking at the stars. 

Simply, he replied, "Nothing."

"Guy-"

"I don't need your sympathy Jules." He paused and sniffled, "What's the point?" 

"The point?" She paused, "You have everything Guy."

He laughed bitterly, "Not everything." He sighed, "Nothing else matters, but her." 

"So that's it?" She asked incredulously, "You're just going to throw your life away."

He turned away, "I don't have a life. Life isn't worth living anyway." 

She shook her head, "Stop it Guy." She paused, "Don't tell me it wasn't worth it, Guy, just to see her face again. Just to be in her arms again. Don't tell me it wasn't worth it."

He shook his head, "You don't understand." 

"No, you're right." Her eyes narrowed, "I don't."

"It hurts to see them. It just hurts too much." 

"You need to get over this Guy." She paused, sighing, "You can't hide your pain – you can't run from them. You're going to see them together." She smiled slightly, "It doesn't mean you have to like it – but you have to learn to tolerate it, if only a little bit." 

He nodded, "I suppose you're right."

Julie smiled, "Don't end your life Guy." She paused, choking a sob back; "Some people don't have the chance or the luxury to chose when they die." 

He looked out over the ocean, "Sometimes, Jules, though don't you wish you could just end? Just to have all your problems, your fears – everything that haunts you be taken away?"

She answers quickly and unbeknownst to Guy, her answer has a completely different meaning, "No, sometimes, Guy, you just wish that you had known before and done something to change it." 

He shrugged. A silence invaded them, one full of resent and bitterness. He turned to look at her again, "Are you happy, Jules?" 

She paused, thinking and then turned to smile at him, "Yes." 

She leaned over and hugged him, "Are you happy, Guy?"

He kissed her cheek, "Sometimes." 

She nodded soberly, "Come on, let's go home." 

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

The phone was ringing. It was way too early for someone to be calling.

She moaned and absently reached for the phone. When she finally found it, she answered it half asleep, "Hello?"

__

"Julie? Julie is that?" 

She sat up, trying not to wake Adam, "Guy?" She whispered.

"Jules."

"What's wrong?" She asked. 

"I need you to come down here. I've got a game, I need you to stay with Connie."

Nothing had registered in her mind, "Wait, back up Guy…with Connie?"

"Yeah, at the hospital." His voice choked, "I need you to come Jules."

"I can't just pick up and leave, Guy. I have to work." She blinked her eyes.

"Jules, please. It's serious. You need to hurry." 

Her brows creased in worry, "What's wrong with Connie?"

He shook his head, "She's…" He paused unable to maintain stability in his voice, "She's a cutter. She's lost a lot of blood. She needs you." 

She blinked again; not sure she was awake, "All right. I'll be there in a few hours." Her brows creased as she fumbled for her shoes; "Will you be there when I get there?"

She could tell he was thinking, "I'm not sure." 

"Guy?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a while, "Nothing." 

"Guy-"

"See ya in a bit, Jules."

The scene replayed in her mind as they road the way back to the house. They would pick up Guy's car in the morning. The silence was unbearable – between Connie's never-ending sighs and Guy's cruel glares she didn't know what was worst. 

She couldn't stand either of them right now.

She wished that they could just make up like they usually did. And then after a while she would find them somewhere _really_ making up. 

"Guy?"

He turned his head from where he had been angrily staring out the window, "Yeah, Jules?" 

"How's your team doing?" She questioned.

"Fine." 

Connie sighed.

He twitched, "Why do you have to sigh every other minute?" He asked irritated.

"So it can distract me from your angry glances." She retorted.

His eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be glaring if you wouldn't keep sighing!"

"Yeah, well at least you've got the balls now to admit your problems!" She screamed.

"I never had problems," His voice raised, "You had the problems." 

She sighed.

"Will you stop sighing for crying out loud!" He screamed.

She took a deep breath, "I'm only sighing cause I found you by that cliff."

"I wouldn't have been by the cliff," he paused, "If I hadn't seen you and _him _getting it on!" 

__

"Why do you have to refer to him as 'him' – he has a name Guy!"

He cried, "Why should I call him by name, that's your job!" 

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Stop being an ass!" 

"I'm only being an ass because you showed up – it's your fault!"

"Hey it's not my fault-" Connie began.

Only to be interrupted by Julie, "It's nobodies fault and nobodies being an ass." She paused sighing with annoyance, "Just cut it out guys." 

His brows creased in consternation, "Why did you come any, Connie? You had no reason." 

She shook her head mumbling, "I came because I love you."

He leaned forward, not hearing her, "What did you say?"

"I said I came because I love you." 

__

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me. 


	13. Belong

****

One Last Time   
**Chapter 13:** Belong  
By aznJEDI13 

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

This ones not that good.   
  
And, finally – Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
**Sorry there's three cuss words here and a few references to other stuff. **

And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks.  


****

Vote for my story for the Best Romance at Fan Fiction awards here: **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MightyDucksMovies/****.**

  
**Chapter 13:** Can I go back, back where I belong?

**__**

'…I'll turn around and pick up the pieces,

One more push and I'll be there,

Back where I belong…'

__

"Pancy-ass Banks is going to pay."

The two of them were walking home after school at Eden Hall. Their gym bags slung over their shoulders, their backpacks on their backs. They had opted today not to skate him, Adam had told him he enjoyed talking to him more. 

Adam was in the midst of telling him a story about something that had happened to him at school today. He listened with half an ear and used the other to glance around at their seemingly peaceful surroundings. 

"I knew the answer – I knew all the answers!" he formed imaginary pictures with his hands and used his voice to emphasize, "But I flunked the test. I did so bad. I finished the quarter so bad." 

He heard the screeching of tires suddenly, the smell of burning rubber filled his nostrils. The noise of a car approaching, he heard vividly.

Adam wasn't paying attention.

"I finish the year with a 'B'. Man, how is that going to look on college applications? A 'B', Averman, a 'B'!" 

He turned back to look at Adam and in front of him, but a last minute something told him to turn back around. 

He noticed now that the car was a lot closer. In fact, he realized, it was coming toward them. 

And the driver was his own teammate – their own teammate. 

"Uh…" He stuttered, "Adam! Hey, Adam!" He cried.

"What-"

He didn't have time to listen to Adam; he pushed him down right as the skin came into contact with their skin. It was a forceful impact, one stronger than ever before and it made being checked into the boards seem like nothing.

He couldn't feel his legs he noted. That was the last thing he thought as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

And after he heard Adam scream in pain. 

"Where's Julie?"

Dean turned to look up at the voice. "Finish screwing with my wife?" He asked bitterly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He replied, staring into the other man's eyes. 

"We were just talking." He retorted.

Adam laughed sarcastically. "And you were just talking in high school too." He paused, shaking his head, "Just tell me where she is, Dean."

Dean looked at him and then spit into his empty cup, "She went with Connie to find Guy." 

Adam nodded and turned to walk away when a hand grabbed his own, "Sit down, cake eater." Once Adam had a seat, Dean began, nervously cupping his glass of water, "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath, "I'm apologizing for being such a jerk to you." He closed his eyes, "For treating you so bad. For slamming you into lockers, for…"

"Dean." He shook his head, "What's done is done." 

Dean shook his head in a maddened fashion, "No, no, Adam. You don't understand." 

"I do."

He shook his head again, "No you don't. I was so angry, so pissed. I had to." 

"You had to break our friendship? Throw away our team?"

"Adam." He cried, tears threatening his eyes, "Adam don't. Adam its hurts so much already." 

"You, Dean Portman? The great enforcer in pain? What is the world coming to?"

"Shut up Adam."

"No, you shut up, Dean." He shook his head, "You don't seem to understand, you kept me away from hockey for two years. Two years! I could've been in the NHL – I could've been great!" 

"Look at you pancy-ass rich boy." He paused, "I loved her."

"But you gave her away. You broke up with her." He paused whispering, "You didn't have to hit me with your car. You broke up the team. You broke Averman."

Dean shook his head, "Cut the crap, Adam. I feel bad already. I feel terrible. Knowing that Averman's…knowing that and it hurts so bad." He breathed in; "It's like a knife to my heart."

"Just shut up both of you!" called Charlie. "We all make mistakes in life. We just need to forget and move on." He paused, "Adam sit your ass back down." 

Adam noted the intensity in Dean's eyes and complied. Charlie across the way looked at him worriedly, "You can tell us anything, Adam." He began.

He narrowed his eyes at Charlie, "I thought I could tell you everything Charlie." He paused, "I was wrong." He glared at Dean, "I never trusted you in the first place." 

Charlie pressed forward, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean, Charlie." He bit his lip; "You broke up the team as well. Both of you, have you no shame?" 

Charlie began, "Adam-"

"No." He shook his head, "You broke up Connie and Guy, you broke up the team." He turned to face Dean; "You broke Averman." He shook his head once more, "And neither of you ever asked for forgiveness." His eyes narrowed, "And neither of you deserve forgiveness." 

"Don't do this Adam. Don't widen the wedge." Dean shook his head turning away, "We know you're dying."

He laughed cynically. Laughed because it took the pain away, "Dying? You make it sound so morbid." He paused and narrowed his eyes once more, "Thinking it of going to a better place." 

"Adam-"

"Charlie, I don't want your sympathy. I don't want your empathic speech 'We'll be there for you Adam'." He paused, "It's too late for that." He shook his head, glancing at Dean, "Like it or not guys, I'm going to die." 

Dean looked at him, shock evident on his face, tears brimming on the enforcer's eyes, "Man, Adam, don't be so blunt." 

"Everybody dies, Dean. Everybody someday dies!" He stood, realizing that tears were on the brim of his only eyes, "Fulton died. Katie died. Everybody dies guys!" he crumbled back into his seat and threw his head in his hands, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to die." He looked up at Charlie, tears running ragged down his cheeks, "Charlie, I'm going to die." 

------------------------------------------------------------

"Connie…" He began, his hand drifting to touch the skin of her arm.

She turned to him; "We were pretty stupid, weren't we?" 

He nodded, "Can we…?"

She shook her head, "I can't go back Guy, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I love you," She paused, biting back a sob, " I can't go back there. I won't allow it." 

"But you'll deny it." 

She nodded, "You wouldn't understand."

He wanted to hold her hand, but knew he couldn't, "I want to understand."

Julie interrupted, "We're here." 

Connie exited the car only to run into Guy, "Connie please." He took her hands in his, "I love you." 

She shook her head, "I can't Guy, I just can't."

He nodded and turned toward the house, walking slowly up the walkway.

Julie's eyes narrowed and looked at Connie. She rubbed her abdomen gingerly, "Connie, why did you do that?" 

"I did what I thought was best for us," She looked, "What's best for him. I hurt him so much and I don't think I could stand myself if I did it again." 

"Connie-"

She shook her head, "Listen Jules," She pulled out her wrist, rolling her sleeve up fiercely and shoving it in Julie's face, "Look at this. Look at what he just tried to do. Too much, Jules, too much." 

"But Cons-"

"Don't tell me that I'm making a mistake Jules," She moved up the walkway and then turned to look at her best friend right before she entered, "I already know." 

Julie closed her eyes and watched her friend make the biggest mistake of her life – again.

__

"Guy and I split Jules." Connie informed her from her wheel chair.

Julie, who sat on the bench beside her, looked toward her surprised, "What?" 

Connie nodded sadly and tried to adjust the blanket, but couldn't. Julie put Connie's food down and helped her fix it. Connie nodded in gratitude, "Thanks," She smiled slightly, "I got the papers this morning. They're in one of my drawers." 

"He won't be coming back?"

Connie shook her head slightly, "No." 

Julie nodded, "Why?" 

Connie shrugged in her chair, "What?" 

"Why?" Julie asked again, "Why did you two…?"

"Irreconcilable differences." 

Julie nodded the hint of that 'I don't want to talk about it' tone and let her off, "All right." 

Connie shook her head, "You don't have to be here, Jules, you should be with Adam." 

Julie smiled, "He's fine," She paused, "I came to visit you."

"You always visit me."

"What are friends for?" She smiled as she watched Connie smile.

"You haven't done that in a while." Julie observed.

"What?" Connie asked.

Julie touched her arm lightly, "Smile."

Connie nodded and looked away.

"He gave blood you know." 

Connie turned to her, "What?"

"Guy donated blood for Adam." Julie waited for a reaction. 

"Oh, good for him." 

Julie tried to play it off as nothing. Connie didn't seem to care, What had happened? She wondered, what had drawn two people so much in love, apart? 

------------------------------------------------------------

__

He was there.

When he entered the house he hadn't expected to see _him _there and more importantly hadn't expected to see him holding Adam. Adam was crying, bawling and Charlie, that backstabbing bastard, had his arm around him. 

Animosity swelled in his veins, anger boiled in his heart, bitterness played on his skin. He hated him so much – he hated him even more right now. 

It made him remember – then. 

__

"We need to talk, baby." He turned to look at her. He had been starring out the window of her hospital bed. 

He came toward her, reaching for her hand, "What is it?" 

She sniffled and he watched a tear form. Before he had a chance he moved to wipe it away, but she pulled back, "Something happened, Guy." 

It was his turn to pull back, "Something happened? Like what?"

She took a deep breath, "When you were gone." 

"When I was gone?" His brows tense in confusion, "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Guy, I had been so alone, so vulnerable." 

"What are you talking about Cons?"

"I slept with Charlie." 

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "What?"

Tears fell down her beautiful face, "I'm sorry Guy, I didn't mean to! It all happened to fast." She paused, her breathing shallow, "I needed someone and you weren't there." She paused again, "Katie's death hit me as hard as it hit you and I needed to be held." 

He stepped back completely, dropping her hand, "So you jumped into his bed?"

"Guy-"

"No, Cons, no." He sighed, "How could you?" 

"Guy-"

His shook his head fiercely, "I thought you loved me." 

"I do!" She cried, from her bed, "I do with every beat of my heart." 

"And yet…"

"Guy I'm sorry." She screamed, "So sorry, baby!" 

He sniffled and wiped his eyes; "I got to go." 

"Wait!" She screamed again, "Where are you going?"

He took a deep breath, "Away from you." He shook his head, "Sleep and someone will be here when you wake up."

"Guy!" She cried, "Guy I'm sorry! So sorry!" 

"Decided to help Adam cheat on Julie, did you?" He responded bitterly.

Charlie looked up, tears on the brim of his eyes, "Why you-"

"I'm ashamed Charlie, I would've thought someone of your prestige would have verbal rebuttal." 

"Dude, Guy, Adam's in pain and all you can think about is fighting!" Charlie cried, releasing Adam, who wiped his eyes.

"I'm in pain too." Guy said quietly, "Suddenly you care about the agony others are in." He shook his head; "I don't remember you caring when his knee got blown out, when Averman's was hit, when anything happened before." 

"I was a mindless, insensitive jerk, is that what you want to hear?" He screamed, shoving his fist into Guy's chest.

Guy shoved back, "You took my life away and you expect me to be all sweet and happy with you?" 

Charlie pushed in response, "No, you're right, but you don't have to act like an insensitive bastard!" 

"I'm the insensitive bastard?" He laughed cynically, "You were the one that thought it was okay to show up here!" 

Charlie pointed his finger at his chest, "You showed up here uninvited."

Throwing his hands in the air, "I live here!" He shoved at Charlie again, "I thought you were my friend. My best friend, I was wrong." He paused, "Obviously." 

"You weren't there, Guy!" He said shoving again, "She was in pain and you were gone." 

"I loved her!" He cried, "Didn't you care?" 

He pushed, "Well I loved her too!"

"Loved her? How can you know what love is?" He laughed, "You've never had a relationship long enough to know what love is!" 

He shook his head; "Love is where you know you can't live without someone." He paused, "When you can't see tomorrow without them." 

"She was my wife Charlie," He whispered, "My wife and you didn't care."

"You're right, Guy. She was your wife," He passed, narrowing his eyes, "And if I had known you were gonna be such a jerk to her I would've screwed her sooner!" 

He wished he hadn't said that, but he before he knew it he had. Soon, he felt Guy's fist connect to his jaw and send him flying onto the couch. 

He charged toward Guy, swinging his hands in the air, and sending them one by one into Guy's chest. Guy retaliated quickly and the two went tumbling to the ground.

Glasses, bottles, and cups all crashed on the floor. Charlie's shoe made a mark on the floor as his blood dripped onto Guy's shirt. The two wrestled, rolling over and over.

Finally Guy had the upper hand and his fist went full speed to slam into Charlie's head.

"Stop it, Guy!" 

Guy's fist hit Charlie face and the two scrambled on the floor more. The carpet stained by a mixture of wine, beer, and blood. 

"Guy!" She cried, "Guy!" 

Charlie and him continued to roll on the floor, each planting punches when appropriate. Several times, items on the table would fall and be kicked around by their flying feet.

"Guy!" She cried. "Stop them someone!" 

Adam and Portman rushed to the scene. Throwing hands and arms into stop the two. After much struggle, they managed to pull them away from each other. 

Both pulled away with angry looks, hatred burning in their features.

"Chill out." Dean called. 

"Yeah." Adam replied rubbing his temple, "Cut the crap." 

Adam released Guy and Dean released Charlie. 

Guy turned to walk away, "Sorry Conway." He paused, "That should teach you to get your own girl." 

"Don't be a jerk Guy." 

He turned around, "What do you mean?" 

"Look at you, rich ass, you got everything, but just cause you ain't got the girl no more, you bein' a pain in the ass jerk." 

"Damn you Conway, you wouldn't understand." He looked at Connie, apologetically, "She's my heart and soul, without her I don't have a reason to live." Watching Connie flee out of the corner of his eyes, he narrowed his eyes bitterly; "You're the real jerk."

Charlie grunted, picking up the nearest empty beer bottle and heaved it toward Guy. 

"Guy!" Julie cried. 

He turned just into time to feel the bottle break against his chest. 

"Guy!" Julie ran toward him as he collapsed on the couch. "Can you breathe?" 

He nodded, "I'm fine Jules, just some cuts." He breathed in and out sharply and his shallow breathing was evident. 

She turned, exasperated at Charlie, "Look what you did."

He heard Guy's shallow, heavy breathing and turned away, "Who said revenge was suppose to be sweet." 

------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled. 

She glanced at him standing on the balcony. He looked so beautiful there. Seeing him right now you could not tell that he, Adam Banks, was in great pain.

Her smile faded.

__

"I'm sorry I have to break this bad news to you, Adam and Julie."

Adam rubbed his head, his headache was worst now, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He felt Julie's hand tighten and he squeezed it, "Adam, remember we found a tumor in your brain. We tested it and its positive." The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, you have semi-fatal cancer in your right lob." 

"What do we have to do?" Julie asked before he could. He was too shocked – he had cancer.

"I suggest we start chemotherapy as soon as possible and then just go from there." He closed his eyes, "Is there anyway you two could stay with some friends?"

He glanced at Julie, she gave a half-heartedly smile, "How about Connie and Guy?" 

Adam nodded, "We have a place."

The doctor placed the phone in front of them, "Why don't you give them a call, Julie, while I prep Adam for therapy." 

"I'm starting right now?" he asked.

The doctor nodded somberly, "We have no choice." He sighed, "You don't want to die do you?" 

He shook his head, of course he didn't want to die.

"How's Guy?" 

She nodded, "He's better. I bandaged him up and his breathings almost normal." She paused, "Connie's with him right now." 

"Charlie's so stupid."

"Adam-"

"No, Jules," He paused, "I don't know what happened to him." He shook his head; "He's so different now. He's not the man I knew, or cared about. He was my best friend and he just changed right before my eyes."

"You're not giving him much credit, Adam," She smiled, "He's gone through a lot." 

He turned away, "You don't get it. I lost my best friend." 

"Adam-"

"Why are we so different now? Life use to be so simple." He shook his head, "I've lost him. He changed right before my eyes and I couldn't save him."

She reached out and placed her hand on his, "It's not your fault." 

"How can it not be?" 

She shook her head; "People chose what _they_ want to do. No one can stop them." Her voice grew quieter; "Otherwise it would've been my fault I couldn't save Connie." 

"That's different, Jules." He retorted.

"How so?" She asked.

Simply, he replied, "Connie's still your best friend."

She ran her hand up his arm, "Adam." She sniffled, "Change happens. People change. We just have to get use to it." She smiled, "It doesn't mean that they can't be your friend still." 

He nodded, "I'm sorry Jules." He pulled her into a hug. 

She pulled away, noticing the tears on his cheeks. She reached up and cupped his cheek, "Adam tell me," She begged, "Please."

"You know?" He asked.

She nodded soberly, "I know." She wiped her eyes, "But I want to hear from you." _  
_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" He cried as his chest sunk in sharply.

"Oh Guy," She winced and put the towel down, "I'm sorry."

His chest rose with his breath, "It's okay." He paused, breathing in sharply again, "Keep going."

They sat there for a few minutes. Guy, topless, on the bed breathing sharply as Connie sat on the ledge trying to clean the cuts.

She continued to dab the damp cloth against his chest. 

His breath rose sharply, in and out, in and out. 

"I don't see why you had to get him so upset." She concluded finally as she reached to damp the cloth in a bowl of water again.

She twisted the towel, ringing the water out when he didn't speak she kept on talking, "Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?" She shook her head; "I could've lost you." 

"Nothing happened." 

She shook her head, reach up to place a band aide over his right brow, "Nothing happened, _right_." She shook her head; "All males are so pigheaded."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He breathed in deeply, the pain excruciating, "Oh, man." 

Her head perked up, "What is it?" 

He shook his head, "Nothing, nothing," He paused, breathing sharply, "Keep going." 

She shook her head, "You're so stubborn," She damped a spot of blood, "You insisted you fight him. Must you retaliate physically?" She wet the cloth; "You should've talked it out. I wouldn't be sitting here," She reached for a pair of tweezers, "Trying to get bits of glass out of your chest!" 

He laughed cynically, laughed because it made him feel better, "Don't tell me you don't enjoy me sitting here next to you without a shirt."

Trying not to be gentle, she pulled a piece of glass out, "Ouch!" He cried.

She shook her head, "Nope, don't like the chest." She breathed out, "Besides I just keep thinking about how stupid you were." 

"I'm stupid?" He shook his head bitterly; "It was your lover who did this to me!" 

She rolled her eyes, "Guy can't you just knock that off." She paused, her voice growing quieter, "Nothing is happening between me and Charlie." She dipped the damp towel back into the bowel and rang out the water; "I don't understand you Guy." She sighed, "You know I love you."

He shook his head, "That affirmation's suppose to be enough?" He shook his head, "Besides you don't love me enough to be with me." 

"Oh Guy," She sighed, "Is that what everything was about?" She dropped the towel and reached for his hands, "I could've lost you Guy." She closed her eyes, "For more than a split second my heart stopped." She sighed again, "And when I saw you standing there on that ledge, I thought that this was it, my life is over." She sniffled, "I've lost you – forever." 

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently, "Connie." He shook his head; "I'm a fool."

She shook her heard, "No, babe, I've been the fool." She sniffled, "I thought I could live without you." 

He nodded, leaning forward and placing his hand gently on her cheek; "Didn't we venture down this road before?" 

She nodded, "Do you think we can avoid the pain this time?" 

He smiled gently, "Can I kiss you?"

She closed her eyes and then opened them again, "I thought you'd never ask."

He smiled once more and brought his lips to tenderly caress hers.

__

"Hey."

She looked up from her seat on the couch; careful to keep the bandage she had wrapped around her wrist secure.

"Hi." She turned back to her book.

He kneeled beside her, "Hey," 

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

He smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her; "Can I come back now?" 

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I thought you'd never ask." 

He pulled her into an embrace and spoke, "I've missed you." 

She pulled his chin toward her face and firmly pressed her lips against his, "I love you."

"I love you too." He nodded, "I won't leave you again."

"You better not." She smiled against his lips as he kissed her again and again. She was still smiling as they lay in bed together, his arms securely around her waist, pressing her body against his. She was still smiling as she and he talked together and she traced patterns on his bare chest. She was still smiling as she watched him sleep. The phone rang then though and the smile dropped from her face. 

Charlie was on the phone. 

------------------------------------------------------------

"They found another tumor." He sniffled, looking at her try to contain herself, "On the left lob."

"Adam-" He squeezed her hand gently.

"They said it's too far gone for chemo to work. Said there's nothing they can do." He smiled briefly and then wiped his eyes, "And I believe them." 

"Adam, there has to be something."

He placed his hand on her belly, "I don't want chemo, its only going to prolong my suffering, only instill more pain." He smiled slightly, "I want to be at least slightly aware of things when this one comes."

"How long do you have?" She asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer, not knowing exactly how it would effect her future – their future.

"Six months," He sighed, "Eight if I'm lucky." 

"But that's just an estimate?"

He nodded, "Just an estimate." 

She placed her hand on his; "We'll get through this Adam." 

He nodded and let a tear slip, "I'm scared Jules." 

She burst into tears, "Me too," He pulled her into his arms, "Me too." 

"Why does everything happen to us?" She sniffled, "Why does life have fun with us?"

"We're its favorite game pieces, can we help it?" He smiled and then reached to wipe her eyes. "There's nothing we can do, Jules. This is it." 

They stood there, as their teammates went home not needing to ask what they were doing, hugging and crying silently. He was soothingly running his hands through her dark tresses and letting his own tears mix with hers.

Suddenly, she stood straight. 

He pulled away, "What is it?"

One hand went down to clutch her stomach and she looked down to see she was standing in a pile of water, "My water broke." 

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me. 


	14. Visitations

****

One Last Time   
**Chapter 14: **Visitations   
By aznJEDI13 

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

This ones not that good. Unfortunately, I had a difficult time writing such baby fluff, please forgive me. I know its not that good, but please REVIEW!!!! Next chapter will be the killer, this one just had to fill in the gaps.   
  
And, finally – Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
**Sorry there's three cuss words here and a few references to other stuff.**

And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks.

Vote for my story for the Best Romance at Fan Fiction awards here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MightyDucksMovies/.

  
**Chapter 14:** I hate these visitations, they make me remember…

**__**

'…Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night…'

"You're what?" He screamed.

She looked up at him angrily; "My water broke!" 

His brows creased, "What does that mean?" 

She sighed and gripped her stomach. She let out a loud scream of agony after the contraction passed she looked at him again, "I'm going to have the baby!"

Eyes went wide, "What?" He shook his head; "You're like seventh months!"

"I know," She screamed in frustration, "Just go get Connie get the car!" 

He rubbed his temple, "All right," He started to freak out, his nerves were rattled and his voice shook as he spoke, "Don't go anywhere." 

He ran up the stairs, screaming, "Connie!" He cried, "Connie where are you?" 

Suddenly, he became very dizzy and he couldn't figure out which direction was which. He began to spin in circles, not exactly remembering what he was doing. The ache in his head fumed harder now as the circles he spun increased the pain.

"Connie!" He screamed.

Suddenly two small hands were on his shoulders, steadying, "Adam," She replied, "Adam calm down, its me, Connie." 

Slowly her face came into focus and he saw that her eyes were set on him. Another figure, familiar and unfamiliar, was in the background.

Her eyes grew with concern, "Adam what is it?" 

"Julie's water broke." He fumbled. He hadn't even finished the sentence because Connie had bolted down the stairs. Yelling at her guest to get the car.

Adam looked at him and watched as the figure came into focus, "Guy…" He stated.

The man looked at him with concern, "Come on, Adam, let's go!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs. 

Adam's sigh blurred again and finally came into focus when he was in the passenger seat of Guy's forerunner and Connie and Julie were in the back practicing breathing exercises. 

Several times Julie screamed in agony. 

It hurt his ears when she screamed. He thought it was loud, but the others didn't seem to notice. He shrugged; maybe he was just imagining things. 

Or…

No, he closed his eyes it couldn't be that.

He was fine. 

"Adam…" Julie cried between breathing and contractions.

He turned to look at her and grasp her hands, "It's all right, Jules, we're almost there." 

We're almost there. 

He turned then and looked at the road, "Geez, Guy, can't you go any faster?" He screamed.

Guy shot him a look; "I'm going as fast as I can!" 

"We're almost there, right?" He questioned.

A laugh, "Year, almost." Suddenly he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Adam assumed it was the hospital's, "Hello? Yeah my friends having her baby," He turned to look at Julie, "Two months in advance," He paused listening to the other person on the line, "Yeah, okay, yeah." He sighed, "We'll be there in two minutes." 

Adam nodded, "Hang in there, Jules, we're almost there." He reached to rub his temple and smiled at her sheepishly.

We're almost there – almost, babe. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting here in the waiting room reminded him of something. Reminded him of the happiest day of his life. Reminded him of the memories he had longed to forget.

Reminded him of Katie. 

He had been so nervous. Him? A father? He had been so nervous and he hadn't known what to do. Much like Adam - so naïve, so young – too young to be having a child. 

He glanced at Connie. He knew she was reminded too. He took her hand in his and she smiled. 

Somehow, it made everything a little better. 

He glanced at Katie and then glanced back the newspaper he was reading. It was his first day off in a long time and Connie decided to shove the babysitting duties on him. She and Julie had gone out to do "girl stuff" and said they wouldn't be back until later. 

He had decided to take Katie to visit their new home. 

It was almost done and she had loved it. They played in the beach for a while as he dipped the two-year-old's feet into the water and she laughed giddily.

It was days like this that he lived for. 

She had played in the sand, throwing it in his hair, getting it in her swimsuit. He had got angry, but it was memories like that that made the day worthwhile.

And yet it was the night that he had cherished most. 

But that night had been the worst.

"Dada."

He turned from his paper again, "What'd did you call me?" He smiled.

She smiled back, "Dada." His smile grew and he planted a kiss on her forehead. She laughed, "Dada."

Glanced at the clock, "Oh, boy." He started, "It's time for bed." 

She frowned, grabbing his leg, "Dada." 

"Yes," He breathed out, picking up the baby, "Time for bed." 

"Dada." 

He smiled again and shook his head; "We're still going to bed."

She frowned and he smiled. 

She was beautiful. Her light blond hair combed as it waved in a pattern similar to his own hair. Her tiny hands were curled in balls and her head rested gently on his shoulder. He began to sway to unnamed music. Tenderly, as he swayed, his placed one hand on her head and kissed her tiny head. 

She yawned and her eyes began to close slowly, "Da…da…" 

He placed her in her crib and kissed her goodnight. Turning the baby monitor on as he left. He fell asleep. He dreamed of a nightmare. One that sent shivers spiraling down his spine. He was alone in the dream, very alone. No Connie, no Katie, no nothing. 

When he awoke, he alone.

He rubbed his temple, "Just a nightmare." He replied. His body was covered head to toe in sweat and he ached badly. "Just a nightmare."

A shadow loomed over him. She smiled, "Hey baby."

He nodded, "Hey."

She came onto the bed placed her head on his shoulder. Slowly drifting to bed, "It's late." He stated.

She looked up and kissed his lips, "Out late." 

"Feed Katie?" He asked.

Her brows creased, "Why?" 

"Isn't it time?" He questioned.

Rose from his chest and looked at clock, "You're right, but she hasn't…" Her voice trailed off. She listened to the monitor – raspy sounds were coming from the crib.

"Maybe you should check on her." He informed.

She nodded with concern, "Yes, I should." 

He would never be alone, right? Pushing the dream off to the back of his mind, he was about to drift off when he heard it. Katie's crying, raspy and short, shallow and non-rhythmic, but a cry no less.

A cry he hadn't heard before. 

"GUY!" 

The scream was loud enough to wake up the entire neighbor hood and it certainly had him running out of bed and into the nursery. 

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

Connie looked worriedly on and was trying helplessly to calm the crying baby down. She looked up at him, "I came in here and she wasn't breathing well." Her eyes bore into his, "Now she won't stop crying."

It wasn't a cry though – well not the one she usually cried – it was different.

Come on, think Germaine, you've had training.

"Let me see." She passed him Katie and he pulled the baby up to his ear. Trying to hear her heart beat and breath – he couldn't. He checked her pulse – irregular. What did all this mean?

"We've got to get her to the hospital." 

Connie drove as he held her in his arms, trying to think of what to do, but not remembering. It wasn't very far to the hospital but it seemed like it. When they were almost there, she stopped crying and he realized she had stopped breathing. 

And he couldn't do anything, couldn't save her, his own daughter.

Katie died in his arms. 

She nudged him, "Hey, you there?" 

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, "Yeah." 

She snuggled more under his arm, "Remember the last time we were here?" 

He nodded.

He was distant she noted. Far away, far far away from her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then glanced back at her, "I'm going to get a drink of water." 

She nodded and watched him leave. There was something wrong, she noted also. And so, she waited for him to come back. 

She hated hospitals. 

Ever since Katie's death, she's hated them. They're were so morbid, filled with people living and dying, breathing and not breathing. It was a sad place to be, to work at. 

It had, in a sense, taken her life.

Because of the hospital, she had watched Guy fade away and it had snatched Katie from their arms. She hated hospitals – despised them. 

He looked at her, "Any news?"

Shook her head somberly, "Nope."

He nodded. She didn't reach for his hand, though she had a great impulse to, "Are you all right?" She asked.

He looked away and then back at her. His cerulean blue eyes bore into hers, "Are you?"

She shook her head, "No." She paused and sniffled, "No, I'll never be all right at a hospital." 

"She died in my arms," He looked away.

She came over, gently rubbing his head, "I know." 

He buried his head in his hands; "I couldn't save her." He paused sniffling; "I couldn't save her." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the house brought memories to his mind. Memories he had tried hard to forget. 

"Please stand for the jury's verdict."

He and his attorney stood. 

The jury began, "We, the jury, find Dean Portman, guilty of manslaughter charges in the Banks-Averman case. You, Dean Portman, are hereby sentence to twenty hours of community service and your license is revoked and will not be reinstated until you are twenty-one." 

"Here comes Dean Portman. He rounds the corner; he fakes one way. He shoots! He scores!" 

One, who had never been into this room, would have turned away in tears. But Dean Portman had, he had been there several times. 

He had watched with amusement those learning to walk and had smiled when they accomplished that. Other times, he had cried tears of pain when saw those fail and learn of those who never would.

Dean smiled, "Hey."

Pushing up the glasses from his nose, the man across the way, smiled, "Hey, a game of cards?" 

He nodded straightening his black leather jacket and pulling up a chair, "What game?" 

A shrug, "Black jack?" 

Smiled, "Deal'm out." 

He watched as his friend dealt the cards out. The atmosphere was sad and depressing. Though, the people who had built it tried to make it happy, he just couldn't stand the sober air that hung over it. 

He glanced at his counterpart, reddish-blond hair shining in the artificial light of the room. 

"What are you doing here, Dean-mister?" He questioned, pushing the glasses up on his nose again. 

He watched the fall down slightly again, "You need new glasses buddy." 

Moving to get his wallet, his counterpart spoke, "I don't take donations." 

"You don't have a job." He paused, "You can't get a job."

A cynical laugh, "Have you been talking to my doctor again, Dean?"

A smile, "What can I say?" He paused, growing serious; "I do worry about you, Les." 

"Is it because you did this to me?" He questioned.

Avoiding the topic, "Did Guy visit you?"

"You're changing the subject." He acknowledged, reaching to push the glasses back above his nose.

"Did he?" he asked again.

He shook his head, "No." He paused, "Why would he?" He looked away, "He hates me."

"He hates us all." 

He watched as Dean flipped his card, "I don't blame him." He paused, "Now did you come to see me cause you feel bad. Come to check on the man you crippled." 

No answer.

He continued bitterly, "You got off easily, Dean, look at me." He flipped his card and looked at Dean's, "I win." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sending you the divorce papers." Said the voice on the other line.

"Divorce?" She questioned. "You don't want to work this out Guy?"

"No."

"You can't stand confrontation, can you?" She questioned from her bed.

There was a sigh, "We're on a phone, it wouldn't be confrontation."

"Why don't you want to work it out?" she wiped her eyes.

"You hurt me bad Cons and I'm not going to wear my heart on my sleeve again." The voice broke, 

"Connie, you don't seem to understand how bad it hurts." 

"No, I do."

"How could you? I've never cheated on you." 

"Guy-" She cried.

"Listen, I've got to catch a plane, talk to you some other time." 

"Yeah." She replied somberly.

"Later." The line went dead. 

And then she cried because she knew she had lost him and it was all her fault. 

"We need to talk, babe." 

She nudged him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently at her. "Yeah?" 

Closing her eyes, breathing out, "We need to talk."

He sat up and ran a hand through his blond hair, "What is it?" He paused, "I don't like that 'we need to talk' start for a conversation." 

"We have a lot to work out, Guy." 

His eyes narrowed at her, "Something's wrong?" 

"Guy…"

He sniffled and looked at her, "What is it now?" He cried. 

Simply, "I can't be with you."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What?" 

"I'm sorry…" She began, "I love you Guy, honestly I do." She paused, "I just can't. I can't relive what happened, I don't want to hurt you again."

"You won't hurt me," He placed his hand on her cheek, "You didn't hurt me in the first place, I hurt myself." 

"I won't allow it Guy," She cried, "I won't allow it."

"You are my heart Connie, without you I can't breathe." He began, "Don't leave me please." 

"But still-"

"No," He interrupted her; "I love you. I won't lose you, not again, not now, not ever."

"Guy-" He kissed her, forceful. The kiss was hard and not romantic, but it was a kiss done to compensate for their loss, to make up the years they had given away. Slowly it grew gentler and she matched his intensity with her own passion. 

Brining hand up to his face, "Guy, I -"

"Mr. Germanie?" 

He turned at the sound of his name and sighed, "Yes?" 

"Mrs. Banks is out of labor and fine." 

He nodded, "Thanks."

"Can we see them?" Connie asked. 

"No," The doctor paused, "It's not too good, I'm afraid I can't let you at this hour." He smiled briefly, "Why don't you two go home and get some rest and come back in the morning?" 

They had no choice but to comply. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" She asked. Adam held her hand, but she refused to listen to his soothing words of comfort. 

"You've had a boy, Mrs. Banks," The doctor paused and glanced over at the nurses, "Everything is fine."

"I want to see my baby!" She complained, shaking away Adam's hand and brushing away from his kiss. 

"My baby." She demanded, "Let me see." 

"I'm afraid we can't let you see it, Mrs." 

"What?" She asked frantically, "My baby!" She screamed. 

"Jules." He reached over and brushed a strand of sweaty hair back, "Calm down, Jules."

"No," She shook her head; "I want to see my baby!"

The doctor came back to her, "You can see your baby after you get some rest, how's that?" 

Adam nodded and the doctor smiled. She had lost, "Oh all right." She sighed and closed her eyes. 

She dreamed of a baby, not her baby, but another's.

"She's precious Connie." Her counterpart smiled as she handed her the baby Katie. Julie continued, "She's beautiful." 

Connie laughed, "I think so too." And she reached to caress some blond fuzz on her head.

"Ten toes and fingers…" Her voice trailed off, "Do I need to count, or has Guy already?"

Connie laughed, "He has checked – many times in fact."

She looked back down at the baby, "She's got Guy's hair and eyes," Julie observed, "But I think she has your nose."

Connie's face scrunched, "My nose?" 

"Yeah, you're nose…" She glanced up at Connie, "Don't give me that look." She sighed, "Your nose is…I don't know…but it just looks like your nose."

"So you're saying my nose is flat and round?" Connie questioned through fits of laughter.

Julie kicked her, "If the shoe fits." The two sobered and Julie continued to observe and admire Katie. "She's amazing."

"Isn't she?" Connie questioned, "I still can't believe that this is my daughter. She's so small."

"So much like Guy." 

Connie smiled, "I know." 

"Speaking of which," Julie began, "How's he taking his new job of fatherhood?" 

Connie laughed, "He's sleeping." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Men have it easy. They knock you up and then expect you to do everything." She paused, "No, he's been really good. I'm lucky to have him."

"And he's lucky to have you," She smiled.

She caressed the blond fuzz again, "And we're both lucky to have you." 

"Aw…" 

"Jules!" Connie laughed and then grew serious, "Jules, Guy and I were wondering…"

"Yes?" She asked. Looking down at the baby as it yawned again. Slowly she began to rock it back and forth so it wouldn't cry.

"Guy and I were wondering if you could be the godmother, that is of course if you wanted to be." 

Julie looked up surprised, "Geez, Cons, do you even have to ask?" 

Connie smiled, "I didn't think so." 

Julie smiled down at the baby, "Hey, Katie, how ya doing? It's me, Aunt Julie, I'm going to be your godmother." She paused, "I love you." 

When she awoke, she was in another room. This room was quiet and almost empty. There was no light on and the only sound was a machine, beep, beep, beep…

No one seemed to be the room. 

The room had a dreary and weary aura around it. It was then that she realized she was in the hospital. The door opened suddenly to reveal the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. 

Adam…

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He smiled. Sitting down next to her bed, "Sleep well?" 

She smiled and reached up to caress the side of his head, "Like a baby." She paused, "I love you." 

Kissed her tenderly, caressing her lips with his own, "Love you too, Jules." 

"How's the baby?" 

His face grew sober. "He's up in ICU. He'll live, he's just premature." He paused, "Everything's going to be all right, Jules. In fact, I think we should name him." 

She sighed, "We never thought of a name."

He ran his hand hair some of her hair, "I know." 

Closed her eyes, thinking, "I know."

"What?" He questioned, smiling at her.

Simply, "Joshua Adam Banks." 

He nodded, "I like the sound of that." 

"That way, he can have your name." 

"That's a great idea, Jules." He smiled, "The doctor said as soon as your up we can call someone to help us get to the ICU unit." 

She nodded, "What are we waiting for Adam?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

If he thought the hospital ER was sad, he hadn't seen the ICU. The ICU was depressing and made the ER seem like a circus. 

He rubbed his temple; his headache still hadn't gone away. 

They found "Banks Boy" by the wall. Julie was wheeled in a nurse and he followed behind. 

He hadn't seen Julie this happy since they got married. Even though she was thoroughly exhausted, she still was in high spirits to see her son – their son. 

He was very small, Adam noted, smaller than normal, but Julie didn't seem to mind or at least she didn't show it. He had no hair and he was very thin. Some tubes were hooked up to him, but mainly he was just lying there.

When Julie saw him she also burst into tears. 

"Precious," She called. She looked at him. "Oh my, Adam, he's so tiny." She looked at the doctor, "Is he going to be all right?" 

"We don't know for sure," The doctor began, "Only time will tell." 

She nodded and placed her hand on the unit that held her son, "Hang in there, Josh." She continued, "Adam, why don't you say hello to Josh? Adam? Adam!" 

She heard voices all at once then and everything became a blur.

"Dear god!"

"Let's get this man down stairs!" 

"He's convulsing!" 

"Let's go!"

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me. 


	15. Hold Me

****

One Last Time

Chapter 15: Hold Me

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

  
**Sorry there's three cuss words here and a few references to other stuff.**

And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks.

There is only one chapter left!!! *Sniff* It's been _so_ great!!!!  


And, finally – Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
**Vote for my story for the Best Romance at Fan Fiction awards here: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/MightyDucksMovies/.**

  
**Chapter 15:** If you hold me, will everything be all right?

**__**

'…I might need you to hold me tonight,

I might need you to say it's alright,

I might need you to make the first stand,

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man…'

Sheets were twisted and mangled, having been thrown in several different directions at several different times. Several articles of clothing lay plastered about the room and door was ajar having not been shut in their earlier haste.

She shivered.

Glancing to the side of the room, she watched as a chilly wind blew through the lone open window. The sunlight was just beginning to peak into the bedroom and beginning to bathe them in warmth and light. The white curtains blew in favor of the wind and allowed her to see each breeze that intruded upon their humble slumber. 

Another cool breeze blew and she snuggled deeper in his embrace. 

She could hear the ocean from their room and smell the saltwater if she concentrated hard enough. A herd of birds flew over calling loudly as a single car sped past their house. She considered this heaven. 

Surely it couldn't get any better than this. 

She looked up at him. His face was calm and placid for the first time. He was still that little boy from District 5 when he slept. His looks had changed and enhanced, but while he slept she still saw bits and pieces of the young boy who had captured her heart so long ago.

There was no gel in his hair; gone from all the times she had ran her fingers through it and disappeared from the pleasant slumber they had participated in. Blond stumble had begun to form on his rugged face as his chest continued to rise and fall each time he took a breath. 

He was sleeping peacefully and she guessed it was the first time in months. 

She had the sudden urge to jump his bones and kiss him senseless, but she resisted. He needed his sleep almost as importantly as she needed her medication. They had had a rough night. 

Julie and Adam were still in the hospital…

Another breeze blew and she pulled the sheet tighter around her nude body. Sighing, she reached for her discarded bag, leaning over the side of the bed to find her much needed medication. She downed a few pills and gulped some water.

When she turned back to her counterpart, the most beautiful pair of cerulean blue eyes pierced her. He smirked, sending her heart to do flips, and her stomach to jump up and down. 

"Morning beautiful." His voice was husky and quiet, matching the rugged look he displayed. 

She smiled and went to lean on her elbow and holding her head with her hand, "Morning hotshot." 

He laughed gently and turned to lie flat on his back. He looked up at her and his smile brightened, "You don't know how much I missed you." He paused briefly absently running his finger up her arm, "Missed this." 

Using her hand, she began to trace random patterns over his bare chest, "I know." Leaning forward, caressed her lips against his own, "I missed this too. I missed you." 

Her finger continued to tease his skin and began to send shivers down his spine. He reached out and ran a finger down her face and then her neck, collarbone, shoulder, and finally her arm. "Do you think it'll work this time?" 

She laughed, "Well, if you didn't think it was going to work, we should've discussed it before we…" Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the embarrassing sentence.

"Screwed, got naked…" He laughed.

"You're so imprudent," She teased him with her eyes.

He smiled, reaching to run his hand down the small of her back, "I know," He laughed, "Two can play at that game though. I don't see you being so prude." 

She laughed, "Shut up," closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, "If we try hard, it can work. We're so busy, you with your hockey career and me, I'm teaching…" She her voice trailed off, "We can't give up, baby, we can't." 

He nodded, "I don't want to hurt you." 

Her hand continued, "I couldn't stand myself if I hurt you again." She sighed, "I've been in love with you, Guy Germaine, since District 5." 

"I know." He smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." 

She took his hand and placed it on her breastbone, "You are my heart, Guy, without you I can't breathe, I can't live." 

He smiled, taking her hand and kissing the inside wrist and then each fingertip, "And you are mine." He paused, "Without you, I have no reason to live." 

She moved to snuggle against him, draping her left arm across his torso, "I'm so sorry baby." 

Closed his eyes and then opened them, "I forgive you." 

She smiled and snuggled closer; "I don't know what caused me to do it." She paused briefly, "He was just there and when he said he loved me since high school, I couldn't resist. I fell for his façade." 

"When Katie died," He looked down at her moving to see her face, "I forgot how to live, how to breathe, how to love." He shook his head and placed his hand on the side of her head, moving away strands of brunette hair, "I don't deserve you, Cons." 

She shook her head; "We don't deserve each other." 

His eyes narrowed, "What made you cut your self?" 

Looking away, "I watched you succumb to alcohol and the pain of Katie's death was too much. I had to do something that would take away the pain." She looked up, finally making eye contact, "So I started cutting my wrists and before I knew it I was cutting anywhere that didn't have a scar." She paused, "Then you became so distant, there was nothing left for me to live for, so I o. d." 

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry." 

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I was too foolish to help myself, I could've helped myself – I should've helped myself." She paused, "What about you? Why did alcohol seem so satisfying?" 

He shrugged, "I don't know. It had just always been there and I figured it wouldn't go away like everything else. I was so scared of losing you that I rejected you." 

"You've changed a lot." She mused. Turning face to face to him and caressing some of his blond hair with her hand, "So much." 

"You better now?" He questioned.

She leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his, "Better now that you're here." 

He smiled and pulled her forward to press his lips against hers. The kiss started out tenderly, but increased as their love, their desire grew. It was a kiss not meant to meet their needs, but to satisfy their desires. 

"Mm…" She sighed, "Guy…" 

He pulled away, "Yeah?"

"I love you." 

He smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed again, melting against each other. Their passion growing and deepening every time their lips met. She pulled herself against him and he smiled against her lips.

The phone rang. 

"Connie…" He mumbled and pulled away. She snuggled against him and leaned forward to kiss the nape of his neck and then moved to plant small kissed on his chest. 

"Yeah, this is Germaine. Yeah, okay, yeah Connie's with me…what…yeah we'll be down there in a bit."

She pulled away, concern weaving its way onto her placid and beautiful face. Her eyes bore into his and saw that the passion and desire had drained and all that was left was fear, "What is it?" 

"Adam had a brain aneurysm. They don't know how much longer he has." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Connie had sent him on grunge detail; she was worried he had gone off and done something crazy. 

He had never been in a bar before and from the looks of it, he knew why. It was dark in some corners of the room and other corners, the counters that held lone drunkards were lit as the bartender continued to poor more and more glasses out. 

Some people stared at him as if they had never seen someone in a wheelchair. Others gawked as if handicapped people were stupid and useless and still some snickered as if being in a wheelchair was some unfortunate thing. 

He wished then with all his might that they could have his circumstances.

He wheeled through the masses of people that gathered in front of the TV or settled for dirty dancing when he falling saw that familiar head of wavy blond hair.

"Bartender, another drink." The man barked and the bartender complied. He watched as the man gulped the drink and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Another one." 

He approached him; not quite sure what he was suppose to say, but he knew it was something. 

"Guy. He pushed his thin-framed glasses off his nose and back against his eyes.

Guy looked down, "What do you want Averman?" 

"Connie's looking for you." He simply stated.

Guy turned away, "I don't give a crap."

He shook his head, "You don't mean that, Guy, you love her." 

"Love is just a freakin feeling." He paused, "Eventually, it goes away, like everything else." 

"What?" He asked exasperated, "You don't mean that Guy?" 

His nostrils flared, "Sure I do." He paused, "You think, Averman, that feelings last forever? Why do you think Bombay bailed on us? Why do you think Portman hit you? Why do you think I'm here?" He sighed, "Feelings are bull. Emotions are bull. Life is bull." 

"Connie loves you." He began, "She sent me to find you." 

He shook his head; "She only did out of obligation." 

His brows creased in confusion, "No she didn't. She's worried sick over you." He shook his head, "She can't sleep. She won't eat. She's cutting herself. She's miserable." 

He shook his head and covered his ears, "No!" He cried, "No, you're lying!"

He reached for Guy's hand only to have it pulled away, "I wish wasn't."

"That's impossible!" He screamed, "She doesn't love me. She can't."

"Why can't she?" He questioned.

"Look at me Averman!" He paused, "I'm a worthless, good for nothing, piece of trash." 

"Guy, you're drunk." 

He shook his head, "No, no, you don't understand." He began to shake his head furiously; "I failed. I failed."

"Katie's death isn't you fault."

"She was in my arms, Averman!" He cried, "I should've done something. I should've been able to save her. But I couldn't!" He cried harder, "I couldn't save her when her life depended on me!" He paused, his eyes growing dark and his voice becoming reserved and calm, "Connie can't love a failure."

"You're not a failure." His eyes bore into his, "It was Katie's time to go."

"She was my daughter!" He screamed, "Don't tell me that." 

"Calm down, Guy, you're drunk." 

He shook his head, "No, no." His eyes narrowed in anger, "Leave me alone Averman." 

"But Guy-"

"Leave me now, Averman." He paused, "I don't need some freakin' cripple telling me what I'm suppose to do. You're nothing Averman!" 

Knowing Guy was drunk he ignored him. It was difficult, the words stung so much. He turned to leave and then turned back to Guy, "No, I'm not leaving, Guy, unless you are with me." He paused, "You need help Guy." 

He shook his head and reach out, slamming his fist into Averman's face. Averman's glasses fell the floor and Guy looked on stunned. 

"Guy?" He asked surprised and dazed. 

He watched as the blur, he assumed was Guy, shook his head and walked out.

After finding his glasses, he followed, "Guy!" He screamed. The man turned around. Averman shook his head, "Don't speak." He paused, "You're hurting, Guy, and the only way the pain is going to go away is to seek solace from the ones you love." He closed his eyes, "Please, Guy go to her, she needs you." 

"I don't give a damn." 

He began to walk away, but Averman wheeled after him. Grabbing onto his leg and turning him around, "Guy, Connie lost her daughter too. Katie was hers too. Don't you care the least bit that your wife is in pain? That your wife is hurting?" 

He closed his eyes and then opened them again, swaying in drunkenness, "Take me to her, Les."

"Les!" Connie screamed. Running toward the handicap man and capturing him in a hug.

He smiled and pushed his glasses up against his nose once more, "Connie." He squeezed her tighter, "Connie." He breathed.

When she pulled away, she smiled, "How are you feeling Les?" 

He shook his head, "Why do you ask the question when you already know the answer." 

She smiled, quickly making eye contact with Guy who was talking with Greg and Russ and smiled back at her. She turned back to Averman and hoped he didn't notice. "That's good to hear, Les."

He nodded, "How's Guy?" 

Her smile faded, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" His brows creased, "What happened Connie?" 

"We've been separate for three years." She sighed, "Everything was too much." 

He shook his head, "I know that." He paused, "I mean now." 

She looked stunned, "You know?" 

He shook his head; "It's not that hard to figure out." 

"Don't tell anyone, Les." She sighed, "We were gonna tell everyone together. After, maybe…"

He smiled slightly, "Haven't your secrets been safe with me?"

She laughed, "Les…"

He nodded, "Okay, I'll admit in high school I wasn't the most discreet person." 

"You posted pictures on the school website of me and Guy making out." She paused, laughing, "And Orion was so pissed cause he hadn't known we got back together." 

He looked away, "Okay, maybe not very secret." 

She reached out and placed her hand lightly on his arm, "Thank you, Les, for everything." She paused, "You brought him back to me the first time."

"I would do anything." He smiled, "For you and Guy." 

"I know." She looked back at the guys and then walked away. He looked back at the guys and watched as another guy approached him.

His blond hair danced in the light and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "Hey." He glanced down at him. 

Les looked up and smiled, "Hey, Guy." 

"Look Les," He looked down and tucked his hands deeper into his pockets, "I'm sorry about back then. I said some pretty cruel things." He paused, "I shouldn't have hit you either. I should've listened to you." He smiled charmingly, "You were right." 

He nodded, "That's the past, Guy, its over. I'm over it." 

He closed his eyes, "How'd you get them to release you?" He brought his hands out of his pockets and began to push Lester.

Les looked on; "I told them it was a family emergency." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Through the back of the building, pass steel bars and electric doors, sat a man. 

His body was comfortably sitting on a somewhat wooden bed and he held his hand in his hands. His dark brown hair showed slightly through his bronze skin-colored fingers.

His orange jump suit held splotches of dirt from working on the highway and it smelled slightly from not being changed in a while. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but for some reason he kept dreaming.

__

"Connie?" He questioned in surprised.

"Luis?" She asked in return, "You're the junkie? You're big Joe?"

He shook his head; "Guy's not home?"

She shook her head, "He's never home." She paused angrily, "Just give me the stuff, Luis."

"Connie!" Called a voice from upstairs.

Luis eyes narrowed, "That sounded like Charlie." He observed and then looked at Connie with confusion, "Charlie's upstairs, in your bed, huh?" 

She shook her head, aggravated, "Just give me the stuff before he comes down, Luis."

"You're cheating on Germaine." He laughed, "This is good. He wasn't good enough was he? He didn't have the right stuff."

"Shut up, Luis," She retorted bitterly, "He's not home enough for me to cheat on." Her eyes narrowed, "Give it to me Luis." 

He blinked, "I can't believe you, you're suppose to have love this guy since you were eight!" 

"Connie, are you okay?" He called from upstairs.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back. She turned back to Luis, "I don't need a lecture, Luis, just give me the methane." 

"Connie-"

She glanced at him angrily and he cowered, "I don't want to hear it, Luis. My life sucks, all right. I'm making mistakes, I need the speed." 

He sighed, "You'll be sorry, Cons." 

She shook her head, "You're the dealer, you're the one that's going to be sorry." 

He reached out and grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, "Don't take too much." He warned.

She laughed, "I'll take as much as I need."

He turned away and heard the door close, "That's what I thought."

He then paused and heard Charlie and Connie upstairs, "Who was that?" Charlie asked.

"No one important. Salesman." She concluded, pausing, "Love me Charlie." He heard nothing more and he sighed, turning to walk to his car. 

He got into the drivers seat and took one last look at the house, "Goodbye, Connie."

"Hey Mendoza! Mendoza!" 

He looked up, "Me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, you!" He screamed, "Get your head out from under your ass. You've got a visitor." The ward paused and opened the gate, "Let's go." He held out his hands and watched as the guard placed silver cuffs over them, "We're ready, move it Mendoza." 

And the guard followed his led.

They brought him to a room and pushed him to take a seat. He looked at the man in front of him and picked up the phone angrily, "Holy crap, Conway, what the hell do you want?" 

"Luis." He paused, "We need to talk." 

"This is a first." He replied bitterly, "You never seemed interested in me before." He shook his head, "What happened, Connie kick you out?" 

He looked at him astonished, "You knew?"

Bitter laughter filled the conversation, "I was there." He sighed, "I wish I'd been out to tell Guy." 

"Yeah, well." Charlie's eyes narrowed, "You got hung up." 

He shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, Conway. Only cause you hung me up." He paused, "Do the others know you sold out your own teammate?" 

"You were selling her drugs!" He screamed.

He shook his head; "You were giving her more than I gave her."

"Shut up, Mendoza, you have no right to say what you say." 

"You sold me out, Conway," he paused, "And I'm suppose to give you warm welcomes and joyful greetings. That is bull." 

He shook his head, "Grow up, Mendoza. Be a man." He sighed, "Take responsibility for your mistakes." 

"Looks who's talking." He shouted at him, "Guy probably doesn't talk to you and the rest of the team doesn't know." He sighed, "Don't be a pathological hypocrite." 

He nodded, "You're right, I made mistakes. But I'm amending them." 

"Is that why you're here?" he questioned, "Trying to make amends for throwing me in the slammer for twenty-five years without parole. Is that what you're doing here?" 

He shook his head, "You got yourself in the slammer, junkie, I just pushed you there." Luis looked away and called for the guard. "No, wait!" Charlie called, "That's not why I came." Charlie ran a hand through his hair; "It's about Adam, Luis."

The man on the other side of the glass sunk back into his chair, "What happened?" 

"His cancer's back. They didn't detect a blot clot. He had a brain aneurysm and he's going to die." He looked at Luis, who was paled in shock and fear, "Saying something Mendoza?" He shook his head, "Anyway, Luis, I thought you should know. It was the honorable thing to do." 

He nodded, "Thanks, Charlie." He looked on, "How is everyone else?" 

Charlie shrugged, "Who knows?" He paused and shrugged, "We're all so good at hiding things, you know."

He nodded again, still paralyzed in shock, "I know." His eyes narrowed at his counterpart, "How are you?" 

Charlie's eyes began to water, "He was suppose to be my best friend. But we kept so much from each other, I feel as if I betrayed him somehow. I feel guilty." He looked away, "They wouldn't even let me see him." 

"It hurts doesn't it?" He questioned.

Charlie nodded whispering, "More than I ever thought it would." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep, beep, beep…

She hadn't slept at all last night. The doctors had refused to allow her to see Adam, but still she couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned in bed, what if he died while she was sleeping?

Finally, the doctors gave her permission to see him and the nurse wheeled her in. The doctors had informed her that he had lost all feeling in his body. He had lost all sight and feeling. He was only slightly conscious as he began to fade away quickly. 

They were afraid he would never wake up, but somehow he did.

He couldn't talk much, but he could hear.

The nurse wheeled her in, by his bedside and she took hold of his hand. It was a horrible sight to see the man she loved with all her heart laying helpless in the bed before her. His head was slightly swollen and all the hair had been shaved off. There was one point where she could see the incision that had been sewed up after it had been open to save him.

He didn't look like Adam, though she knew it was.

A single sound accompanied the breathing machine, which continued to inhale and exhale. 

Beep, beep, beep... 

Those beeps continued to warm her ears, she had never heard a more comforting and frightening sound at the same time before. 

Beep, beep, beep…

"Adam." She called, "Oh dear, Adam." She paused and reached to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I love you." 

He stirred slightly and she gripped his hand tighter. His eyes slowly opened to face her, "Jules…" His breathing was ragged, short, and shallow. It took all his strength for him to talk. "Jules…"

She squeezed his hand, forgetting that he couldn't feel it, "I'm here, Adam, I'm here." 

His eyes closed. After a long period, they opened again, "How's…" he took a few deep breathes, "Josh?" His voice was ragged and hushed. No longer confident or loud, but a whisper. He inhaled again, longer than before and continued to wheeze. 

Julie look at him, "Um, the doctor said he's going to be fine. Just needs a few weeks in the hospital." She watched as he closed his eyes again, "Adam, Adam don't leave me." She cried, "Please Adam." 

He took a very deep breath, "I…love…you…"

Julie's grip on his hand tightened, "Adam, don't say that, don't…" 

Beep, beep, beep…

His rhythmic breathing because inconsistent and incoherent. She closed her eyes as the tears began to fall, full force. 

His eyes opened again, though he could see nothing, "Hold me…" His ragged breathing continued, "One…" inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, "last…time." 

Julie looked at him, wiping her eyes and smiled. Using her hand, she caressed some of his brunette hair on the top of his head before she kissed his forehead. She leaned forward and put her arms around him as best as she could. "Gladly," She whispered and closed her eyes. 

His eyes closed.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, _beeeeeeep. _

Suddenly, the very short beeps became one, single, long, and monotone beep.

And she wept. 

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me.


	16. Someday

****

One Last Time

Chapter 16: Someday

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! 

  
**Sorry there's some cuss words in here and references to other stuff.**

And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks.

****

There is only one chapter left again!!! *Sniff* It's been _so_ great!!!! I've split this chapter up so there's another chapter to be written still.

And, finally – Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. Without sounding obsessive, I hurried home to check reviews and then checked almost every hour just because I wanted to know your opinion of it!!!!   
  
**Thanks to everyone who voted for my story! I really feel honor. Thank you guys so much.**

  
**Chapter 16:** Someday everything will be the way it's supposed to be.

**__**

'…Someday, I'll get back there and find the world you dropped from your hands…'

Silence.

Oh how she hated silence. 

It reminded her of the old days. Guy was so angry, so callous then and it had led to her own fall. She had succumbed to the silence and lived off the silence until it was too much to take. So much that she had found herself in her own prison, crying out for help but having no one there to help her.

So much she had been disowned to a desolate sanctuary to plead insanity. 

Charlie, she had pushed him away, demanding he stay away from her and stop ruining the best thing that she had ever had. Guy, he had driven himself crazy and pulled her down with him. Katie had been taken from her hold, had slipped through her clutches, and had disappeared from her arms forever. 

She had sat in the silence and watched as the liquid poured from her arms and made the emotional pain seem like nothing. She had slept in the silence, she had cried in the silence. She used the silence to ease the agony that tormented her day in and day out, everyday of her life.

She had lived for the silence then. 

A silence that had hid her cries of anguish and her screams for mercy – for the shadows to leave her mind and to release her from their clutches.

Yes, she hated the silence. 

So deep in thought, she never saw Guy turn slightly to look at her. His eyes growing with a far off and distant look. Remembering a time when silence had torn them apart. 

__

"I'm home." She called, setting her book bag on the chair by the door. She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma from the kitchen. 

"I'm in the kitchen." He replied, his tone matching her own as she ventured farther into their humble abode.

The aroma grew and made her stomach do flips, "Smells good." She paused, sniffing in the scent, "What is it?" 

He laughed, something she hadn't heard for a while, "It's a surprise." 

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back, "Ooh, I love surprises." She released him. "I'll be right back." She called and entered the bathroom. 

__

"Hey, Cons! Dinner's ready! Cons?" Guy called. 

When she didn't respond, he decided to retrieve her from wherever she had disappeared too. When he entered the bathroom, the most horrifying scene laid before his eyes.

His wife had her face to the floor, lying in a pool of rich, red liquid and a razor dropped to her side.

The blood drenched her clothes, dyeing and soaking her pale skin.

"Connie!" He screamed running over to the motionless body.

He reached down and found she had a vague pulse. Picking up her wrists, he saw several deep gashes running up her wrists and leaking red liquid from them.

He ran for the phone, ran harder than he ever had before.

The ambulance arrived within minutes and the two of them were rushed to the hospital. He ran into the ER, following his unconscious wife on the gurney. He listened absently to the paramedics around him, but his concentration was solely on his wife, the love of his life. 

"She's lost a lot of blood. Call for o-neg."

"Twenty-five year old female. Internal and external recessive bleeding." 

"Call for plastics stat!" 

"Sir, what's her name? Sir?" 

He failed to hear the nurse ask him questions. He failed to see what was happening and most importantly he had failed to detect such a thing.

He was a fool.

He was a failure.

He had failed to help Katie and he had failed to help Connie.

He was a complete failure.

"Sir?" The nurse continued, "What's her name?"

He snapped back, "What?" He questioned as his eyes never leaving the bloody body.

"Her name, Sir?" The nurse asked.

He stuttered, not exactly remembering. The feelings of panic and fear running inconsistently through his system in cold tendrils and sharp shocks; the feelings were so much that his body was numb. He wanted to wake up from the nightmare that plagued him. 

What if she died?

He blinked several times, "Uh…" He stuttered, "C-connie Ger-germaine." 

The nurse nodded as the gurney pushed on through two twin doors. Suddenly he felt two hands touch his torso, "You can't go in there Sir."

"But she's my wife!" He cried. She couldn't die; she couldn't, especially without him there to be with her when she did. .

"I'm sorry Sir." 

"But…" He began, but his voice trailed off as he was overwhelmed with the tears. Reality became too much for his numb body to take and the tendrils of emotion, of fear and anguish overcame his hard worn poise.

He had failed her. 

He had failed Katie. 

She had almost died in silence. The silence had almost killed her – that's why he hated it and that's why she hated it. 

She hated silence, but that was all that surrounded her now with Adam's death still fresh in her appalled mind. 

The long drive back to the beach house was complete and utter silence. Occasionally, Guy would ask about the radio station or the weather or what so-and-so had said to her. However, other than that, no conversation existed between them – both were too paralyzed with shock and overwhelmed with fear.

Another one of them had died – passed on. 

She sat her body against his in that familiar position. His right arm draped across her shoulders, comforting her and seeking solace from her at the same time. The position was familiar, the situation was familiar, but the circumstances were not. 

Another one of them had left, forever, gone hopefully to a better place.

She played absently with her fingers glancing at times out the window and at other times at Guy's emotionally contradicting face. He told her he was fine, but his emotions told a different story. 

After all, Adam had been his best friend because he had lost her. 

She snuggled closer into his embrace and smiled slightly to herself. She had missed this, the feeling of his arms around her, giving her complete security and confidence and feeding her love and passion. 

She looked up at him and longed to kiss his lips again.

He was staring blankly out the window, driving along windy roads until they reached their home. 

The night engulfed them, swallowing them into its darkness and its passion, incasing them in fear and security at the same time. She reached up and clutched Guy's hand, knowing his very touch could calm the innermost pieces of her soul. 

Adam was gone, gone forever – just like Fulton and just like Katie.

The stars glowed brightly but their blanket of night was little comfort to her heart's constant heavy beating, hurting sadistically and crying out in mad anguish, against the cage of her ribs. Not even Guy's gentle, soothing touch could calm the cry of her hurting heart.

But she continued to cling to him as if he were a lifeline.

They entered their quiet, dark house with a somber attitude. The jingling keys coming into contact with the metal lock the only sound and then the flicking of the light switch hummed their ears.

She turned to him and launched herself into his arms once the door had been successfully closed and locked. He smiled slightly, having missed the sensations that were running through his arms at this point. 

"Hey." She breathed as his blue eyes pierced her own and sent shivers running down her spine. 

He smirked, though a solemn motion held at the end, "Hey." 

She wound her arms around his neck and she leaned her head on his chest, "I can't believe it." She whispered, "I just can't." 

He nodded and she felt him plant a light kiss on the top of her head and then lean his chin on top of her brunette tresses, "I can't either." He paused, his voice also at a whisper, filled with an unusual shakiness.

What were these emotions that made her just want to shrivel up and die? 

Adam was gone – forever and it all seemed so surreal. The pain was there, no doubt, but the feelings were so raw that it made every nerve in her body numb. It couldn't be true – it just couldn't. 

Guy moved slightly and she craned her neck to look at him. The emotions were finally showing and all she could see was excruciating agony and loneliness. 

"Guy…" She began, reaching up to caress some of his dirty blond hair, "Are you okay?" He nodded, his voice caught in his throat. She shook her head, "Guy," She began, "We're suppose to be able to tell each other these things." 

He closed his eyes, knowing exactly what she meant and released her. "I know," He began, sitting down on the nearby couch and welcoming her into his arms and next to him. He placidly kissed her cheek, "I know. It's just that," He paused briefly, struggling to keep control, "Everything's still such a shock. My whole body's numb, I have no feeling whatsoever." 

She snuggled deeper into her embrace, "I feel the same way," She reached over and lightly touched his arm, "You can cry, Guy," She smiled slightly, "It's okay. I'm here for you." She paused, "I love you." 

And so, he cried. 

His tears were light at first, but become heavier as the time went on. The pain was too much for him to hold inside any longer and soon she realized she couldn't hold them either and her tears after a short period mixed with his. 

The tangible fear slowly became real, creeping its dark way into their hearts, their minds, and their souls. 

Finally, the tears stopped and the imaginary wells inside their hurting bodies dry. There was no water left to pour and no raw emotion left to burn, everything seemed settled. He released her and gave her the best lopsided smirk he could muster despite the dried tears, swollen cheeks, and red eyes. 

Even then, she realized was he dashingly handsome. 

"I'm going to wash up," He announced, his voice quivering. He looked down at his feet nervously, "Would you like to join me?" 

She smiled at his shyness and took his hand tenderly, "Of course." 

He pulled her up to her feet and bent his head to caress her lips with his own. Her face tilted up and forward, eagerly awaiting the sensations that would threaten to sweep her off her feet.

But they never came. The phone rang suddenly, breaking the moment and she sighed. He smiled and left her to answer the phone. 

Charlie was on the line.

She had no choice, but to tell him with her voice breaking and tears threatening, "He's died a few hours ago." 

She only heard his cry of anguish before the line went dead. 

She found Guy in the bathroom, his shirt off and his shoes kicked away somewhere, bending over and watching the bath water rise. He looked up at the sound of her voice as she entered the doorframe, "What's wrong?" He asked coming toward her and placing his hands on her arms and soothingly ran them up and down. 

"That was Charlie on the phone." She paused, wiping her eyes, "I had to tell him." He nodded and looked away. "Can you pick him up from the bus stop?" 

He looked at her suddenly, "What?" He asked shocked. 

"Can you pick Charlie up?" She asked simply, watching his eyes for an explanation. 

"Cons, you know," he paused, "I can't. I don't want to."

She shook her head and twisted around in his arms, "Please, for me?"

"He's staying here, isn't he?" He shook his head, "Don't do look at me like that Cons, you can't coerce me."

She ran her finger lightly up his arm; "It's just for the night. He was going to get a hotel, but it's too late." Her eyes continued to bore into his, pleading with him, almost begging. 

He sighed, "Oh, all right." He paused, "Just one night though." He shook his head suddenly, "Besides picking him up doesn't mean I have to talk to him." 

"Guy," She began, "Try to be civilized at least." She shook her head, "How can you talk to me, but not talk to him anyway?" 

"I love you." He said simply and let his eyes wander to hers.

"Charlie was like your brother…" Her voice trailed off.

He interrupted her; "My brother wouldn't have slept with you." 

She sighed, "Guy, please." 

He shook his head continuously, "You're asking me to be rational and I'm being rational. Logically and morally, my brother, in all your vulnerability, wouldn't have decided to take you to bed." 

She sighed again, "I suppose your right," She laughed, pointing a lazy finger at his chest, "But only for the sake of the argument, now please, go pick up Charlie!" 

He laughed, planting a quick kiss on her lips that made her wish she hadn't just sent him out, "Yes, mom." He scoffed. 

She giggled and grabbed the nearest towel, snapping at his behind. He yelped on his way out the door. She smiled to herself – yes it felt good to be in love.

But still in the back of her mind something reminded her, that another one of them had died, had gone to a better place – hopefully. 

Maybe, she thought, Adam was watching them and laughing too. And maybe, if she hoped hard enough he was holding Katie in his arms and they were laughing at how silly mommy and daddy were. 

Maybe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy droplets fell from the sky, drenching his North Star sweatshirt and his plain baseball camp. He had no umbrella, no baggage, and no true warmth surrounding him.

The droplets would lighten and then strengthen on and off.

But there was no shelter to keep him from the rain and from the cold. The sky was a dark, abandoned black, carefully woven with stars and shining slightly in the fluorescent glow of the moon. 

He closed his eyes, trying slightly to rid his body of the wetness and the sounds that warmed his eardrums, but it only made him remember.

__

Guy shifted from one foot to another, glancing outside. "Great, if I don't ruin the wedding the rain will." 

He laughed slightly and looked at what Guy was looking at. Rain littered everywhere, drenching windows and streets alike and casting a dreary feeling over all of them. The Minnesota sky was over cast and the droplets of rain would not let up.

It was only hours before Guy and Connie's wedding too. 

He shrugged, "Maybe it'll stop." 

Guy shifted again from his spot by the window; "I hope so. This day has to be perfect," He paused, "Especially for Connie." He turned and looked over at Charlie, "How do you know you really love someone?" 

Charlie's face grew a look of a shock, "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" He laughed, "You been with Connie since before you could skate!" He shook his head, "Don't get cold feet on me Germaine." 

He nodded, more to assure himself then Charlie, "I know, I know." He paused, "I just can't helped but wonder, maybe there's someone else out there, maybe I'm rushing into things too early."

"You have bad cold feet." He summarized. His eyes narrowed at Guy, "If there was someone else, you would've found them by now." He shook his head; "You've been listening to your mom too much." 

Guy turned to look out the window and was about to say something when the phone ringing interrupted them. Charlie picked it up. He smiled at the person on the other line and then turned to Guy; "It's Connie." 

Guy smiled and reached for the phone, "Hey, baby." Charlie rolled his eyes as Guy continued, "I suppose that's okay, if they want we can do it inside. No, no, believe me it's fine."

Charlie could tell that Guy didn't care where the wedding was just as long as Connie was there. He laughed, Guy probably wouldn't mind skipping the wedding if he had a choice.

Guy continued, their conversation inaudible to Charlie, "Yeah, okay, I'll be there. No worries – I'm listening. I won't forget. Bye, sweetie – yeah in the Windsor room, love you too." Guy hung up the phone and looked exasperatedly at Charlie.

Charlie laughed, throwing a pillow at Guy who was now slouched over one of the hotel beds. "It's about time you two got hitched," He admitted, "You two already act like your married." He changed his voice to a higher pitch to mimic Guy, "I'm listening, I won't forget, bye sweetie!" 

Guy laughed and threw a pillow at him and turned onto his back, "I'm in love." He admonished, "Bad."

Charlie laughed, he was on his stomach, propped on two elbows and watching Guy, "I'm glad you finally realize it." 

He sat up suddenly, "My heart just skips a beat when I see her. Something inside of me just goes crazy when I see her. And when I look into those eyes, I just know I could look into them forever. I can't stand to be without her. I feel complete around her."

"You've got it bad, man." He chuckled, "I thought you asked me what love was?" 

Guy shook his head, "Is this what love feels like?" 

Charlie thought about it, thought about Linda, and smiled, "Yeah, it is." 

The blond one smiled, his dimples shining brightly, "I didn't think that was it," He paused, "Until I talked to her, I wasn't sure. But now," His smile brightened more, if it could, "I know I'm making the right decision. I love Connie." He paused, "I always have." 

Charlie nodded, "Man, I bet you just wish you could skip this thing." 

Guy laughed more, "Of course!" He softened, "But if it makes her happy, I'm willing to do." His voice hushed, "Do you think there'll ever be someone other than Linda?"

Charlie's brows creased in thought and he looked away from Guy. Finally he turned back, "I don't know." He shrugged, "What about you?" 

Guy shook his head automatically after he asked the question, "Never, I could never love anyone else." His eyes narrowed, "You really think you could love some other woman?"

Charlie shrugged again, his voice hushed, "Who knows what the future will bring."

"I guess," Guy shrugged, "But she's the only one that will have my heart completely." 

"Let's hope she doesn't break it." Charlie joked.

Guy laughed, "She won't." He paused, a little unsure, "I hope." He shook his head, shaking away the self-doubt and tried to convince himself repeatedly, "She won't." He glanced at the clock, "Come on best man, we've got to get ready. Connie will with hold privileges from me tonight if we're late."

Charlie laughed and followed Guy's lead. 

Blinking slightly, Charlie wiped his rain-soaked face with his sleeve and shiver as a car pulled to the curve. The window rolled down slightly to reveal the blue eyes of the last person on the earth he had expected, "Get in!" He screamed over the noise of the droplets falling from the sky, "Quick." 

He pulled the door open and jumped in quickly. Immediately once inside, he pulled away his baseball cap to reveal soaking brunette hair and using his sleeve he wiped a few droplets of water off his brow, "What are you doing here?" He asked, glancing over at his counterpart.

The man shifted gears and grabbed the steering wheel with two hands, "Connie sent me to get you." 

"I'd a thought she'd come herself, instead of send you." He revealed, continually eyeing Guy suspiciously.

"I would've hoped." He admitted shortly, his eyes never leaving the road.

"The weather changes quickly here doesn't it?" He asked, observing.

Guy nodded and then finally turned his head to look at him, "You know, Conway," He paused, laughing cynically, "Me driving you home doesn't mean we're gonna enjoy pleasant conversation. Or have any for that matter." 

Charlie took a deep breath, absorbing the news, and then nodded, "Of course," He paused, brows creasing in consternation, "But Guy-"

He shook his head repeatedly, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I don't want to talk." 

He nodded and allowed the thick silence to instill itself upon them. To suffocate them and absorb them in its void, in its fear, and in its anger.

"But Guy," He began, looking ahead of him, "We're going to have to talk sometime." 

"Sometime later." He replied, rather quickly. "Not now." 

Charlie's brows creased once more, "I'm sorry, Guy." He state blatantly, "Sorry I caused you pain, sorry-"

He interrupted him, his voice thick and heavy, "Sorry doesn't cut it Conway." 

"What more do I say then Guy?" He questioned a little angry, "What do you want from me?" 

Suddenly, shocking Charlie, the car skid to a stop, Guy's foot slamming down hard on the foot brake, "You took my wife from me, Conway, what am I suppose to say?" He screamed, his eyes turning toward Charlie and for the first time the former captain notice the tears that escaped from Guy's eyes, "I loved her with every fiber of my being." 

He shook his head bitterly, "But you damn sure weren't showing it." 

"I loved her, I loved her since District five and I still do," Guy's finger pointed at his chest, "You knew that and you did it anyway." He paused, "I trusted you Conway, you were one my closest friends. I trusted you. None of that mattered. You took her to bed anyway." 

"Only cause you weren't being much of a husband!" He screamed, "Jackass." 

He squinted his eyes, waiting for the blow that was suppose to come, but it didn't and he opened them to see Guy's fists clench and then relax, "I'm not going to fight you Conway," He explained, "No matter how bad a jerk you're acting." 

His eyes narrowed, "You left her alone Guy! Alone and she had no where to turn," He paused and his voice grew quiet, "So she turned to me. Everything else," He explained, "Just happened." 

Guy laughed bitterly, "Just happened? How do you just take her to bed?" He questioned angrily, "Logically, Conway, you would've woken up at one point and realized what you were doing." He paused, "But that didn't stop you, did it?" 

"No," He laughed cynically, "Connie wanted me and I accepted that fact gladly." 

Guy's nostrils flared and his lips curled in anger, "You seduced my wife, you son of a-"

"Haven't you been listening to me Germaine?" He screamed, interrupting him, "She wanted me. _She_ wanted me." He repeated, "She didn't care about you." His voice grew quiet, "I'm sorry Guy, really I am." He paused, "I shouldn't have done it." 

"You're right." He replied angrily, "You shouldn't have done it. She was my wife."

"She still is!" He screamed back, reminding him. "You didn't lose, Guy, she's still there. A little different maybe, maybe both of you have changed – but she's still there." He paused, "And she still loves you." 

His counterpart took a deep breath and glanced away from Charlie, "It's not the same." He paused, "You have no idea how many nights I stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what exactly had gone wrong." His voice grew hushed, "We had loved each other so much and then the next thing I know everything is going wrong and I left her." He closed his eyes and then opened them, "I keep asking myself why was I so selfish, why did I leave?" 

Charlie was appalled by the revelation, "You were scared, Germaine, you didn't know what to do." 

He shook his head, "That doesn't matter. I may have been scared, but I chased away the best thing of my life." 

"And you chased her into my arms. But everything's over, man, and she's still in love with you." Charlie paused, "I really am sorry, Guy."

Guy heard this, he noticed, but didn't acknowledge his words. He started up the car again, "Listen Conway, it's still going to take me a while to get over this." Charlie nodded and Guy continued, "But you're welcomed to come and visit her." 

Charlie nodded, "Thanks Guy." He whispered.

Guy's hand tightened and clutched the steering wheel. A silence invaded them, a void that reminded both of them of had had occurred in the past.

"Do you think things will get better between us?" Charlie asked suddenly.

Guy shrugged, "I don't know. But they won't be like there were, they could never be the same." 

"I know." Charlie looked down and played with is fingers, "Truth is, I feel terrible Guy." He nodded, "Yes, there was a part of me that wanted Connie back tonight, but inside a part of me feels terrible because I truly broke you guys up."

Guy shook his head; "You didn't break us up Charlie." He laughed sarcastically, "You might've helped, but we broke each other up in our own way." 

"She broke you heart." Charlie mused, "She wasn't suppose to." 

Guy shrugged, "And here I had hoped she wouldn't." 

"The more you love something…" Charlie's voice trailed off.

Guy nodded, "The more you get burned." 

Charlie nodded in agreement, "You still got it bad?" 

Guy smiled to himself; "I'll always have it bad." 

"How's everyone?" Charlie questioned, eyes narrowing out of the passenger window, looking out at the ocean.

Guy shrugged, "All dealing with it in their own way." 

"And Connie?" He questioned.

Guy closed his eyes quickly, "A wreck." 

Charlie looked over at his counterpart, "Here's your chance, Guy, comfort her, hold her. Don't blow it again." 

Guy glanced at him, "I know."

They continued to drive along the windy roads until they reached his elaborate beach house and pulled up into the garage. Charlie soberly grabbed his cap and opened the door, trudging up to the door.

"Hey, Charlie." 

He turned around to look at the other man, "Yeah?"

Guy smiled, "I forgive you." 

Charlie smiled, "Doesn't mean we're friends though, right?"

Guy shrugged, "Maybe," He paused, "Someday." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights were still on when he entered the large master bedroom, but she was asleep. It was a wonderful sight to see her, sleeping peacefully, in his bed. 

It had been a very long time he realized. 

He and Connie still had a lot to work out, he knew, but Adam's death had put all of that at pause. They would spend the next days in mourning and in love. No strings would be discussed, no complications determined. 

Just each other's company would be enough.

He smiled, watching her breath in and out from the doorway. She was as beautiful as he remembered and he knew deep inside that she would never, ever, be anything less. 

Sleep, soon though invaded his reverie as his eyes begged to close. After changing, he came close to her, kissing her cheek gently, before climbing into bed beside her. 

She stirred momentarily and then her beautiful auburn eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him and he could do nothing but smile back, "You're beautiful," He mumbled, "So beautiful." 

She kissed him then, pulling away she asked, "Where's Charlie?"

He smiled, "Down the hall."

She nodded, "In one piece?" 

"Of course," He muttered, "I think we worked things out."

She smiled, "That's good." 

He nodded, "You were right." He mumbled, closing his eyes and leaning forward to plant tiny kisses on her neck. 

She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes she pushed him off her. "Not tonight."

He obeyed silently and pulled away, "Are you feeling better?" He asked, his arms coming up to hold her at the waist, her back pressed against his broad shoulders and brawn chest.

She nodded, "I suppose," She paused, "It's still a shock. I can't believe he's gone." 

He nodded, kissing the top of her head tenderly, "Me too," He replied and pulled her against his body more. 

She smiled at his movements and turned in his embrace. She kissed him lightly, caressing his lips with her own; "I love you." She stated, her finger tracing a pattern down his rough cheek.

He nodded, "I love you too." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came all too quickly for Julie. 

Morning meant waking up to the reality that he was gone and she would never again feel his strong arms around her. She would never again feel his light kisses on her neck, never again feel the sensations that came when he held her. 

She would never again look into his blue eyes and see into his soul.

And she would never again just enjoy the silence with him. 

The daylight streamed through the hospital blinds, casting a light glow over her light brown sheets. She groaned and allowed more tears stream down her face.

Adam, the lover of her soul, keeper of her heart, was gone – forever. 

She groaned again, feeling groggy and exhausted at the same time. She stretched and yawned. The pain of yesterday, both physical and mental, coming back to her tired spirit and fatigued mind.

Where was the man who was suppose to be there when she first woke up after bearing their child? 

Where was the father of her son?

He was gone, she reminded her self, chided herself for forgetting slightly, he was gone forever. 

The birds chirped quietly singing their own song as she could hear nearby cars park and others pull away. An ambulance sounded its siren loud and clear, as it approached the hospital. And there were voices in the hall, from people of importance and people who didn't matter.

Life had continued on – without him.

How could she continue on without him?

A string of tears followed that thought, the realization that he was gone still slowly washing over her. Quickly though, those slight tears became wracked sobs and her body shook with agony. It convulsed with pain and continuously rocked back and forth in unwavering pain.

Pain that she figured would never cease. 

__

Adam, what will I do? 

Her mind plagued with an intense numbness. The void she assumed that he had left in her all too soon. They had left the house yesterday thinking it was going to be just another reunion, but she would come home a widow and a mother. 

He had died in her arms. His body had at one moment been warmth and strong and another moment cold and limp. The tears escape so easily now, slipping through her close eyelids. She found that the only comfort existed in her tears, she could not find solace anywhere else. 

She sniffled slightly as she heard the door open slightly and then shut. 

"Jules?" The voice called first far away and then a little closer, "Jules, are you all right?" 

She couldn't lie to the voice; she couldn't lie to her best friend. "No," she sniffled more and then finally opened her eyes so blue would meet brown. "Cons. I…" Her voice trailed off, "What am I going to do?"

Connie moved for a second, sitting down in the chair next to her hospital bed, taking Julie's hand in her own and rubbing it soothingly. "I don't know." She began, "I don't know, Jules." 

She closed her eyes again, "Was it this hard when you…"

Connie nodded and her eyes closed briefly, "When Katie passed on I felt as if I too had died." She shook her head, "But you can't, Jules, you have to be here for Josh." She smiled slightly, "He needs you." 

She squeezed Connie's hand, "I know." She sniffled again, "I just wish…"

Connie nodded, "I know, we all wish he was still here." She paused, "And I know it hurts in place you didn't know it would. When I lost Guy, I felt as if the world had ended." She let out a deep breath, "It had."

Julie nodded, tears slowly falling down her porcelain cheeks, as her breath became ragged. She closed her eyes, attempting to relax.

"Go to sleep, Jules." Connie gently advised as she watched her friend's inconsistent breathing relax, "I'll take care of you, we'll take care of you. I promise." 

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me.


	17. Goodbye

****

One Last Time

Chapter 17: Goodbye

By aznJEDI13

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series.   
  
**Notes:** This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. Sorry I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff! And by the way the _italics_ now mean flashbacks. **Its spring break and I finally wanted to finish this!!! Thank you so much to those loyal fans who have stuck through this dry period. It's over, done, and completed just for you! **How come when I upload it, my structure gets all messed up?

Chapter 17: 

'**_…It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday…'_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You would be proud of me, Dad." 

A lonely echo cut through the silence, suffocating into the wind. It was cold and chilly as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself, shivering. The breeze was light, but heavy on this particular night. The stars shined brightly as an etheral afterglow lit his face. His handsome features, rigid to perfection, glowed in the twilight. 

A strapping young man sat solemnly in front of a tombstone. His arms wrapped around his knees as goosebumps ran up them. Every time a breeze passed, he would gather his coat around him tighter and press his knees closer to his chest. 

This wasn't the first time he had been here and he knew it wouldn't be his last. 

Maybe it was a morbid, haunting idea to say he liked it here, but it was true. His father's presence, dead or alive, offered him solace and comfort in his darkest moments. 

He had cried here, laughed here, even slept here before. When he was younger, he had packed his things and ran away, trying to find comfort in the invisible arms of his deceased parent. And he had found the comfort, one way or another, whether in the charming music of nature or the solitude of a graveyard. 

He found that he loved it here. 

"I'm graduating soon, in a few days. Mom's proud of me; she raised me well. Connie and Guy helped a lot too. You left me to some great people. But I'm afraid now…" He began, his voice cracking with his emotions. 

"I'm afraid to leave all this, afraid to be away from my family, afraid that if I leave I'll lose them." His eyes closed for a second, "I wish you were here to see me walk down that aisle and collect my diploma." 

He sighed, "I wish you could see it." 

He felt the tears and blinked them back. At eighteen, Joshua Adam Banks stood the splitting image on his father, tall, strapping, brawn. However, he didn't know that, he didn't know that everytime his mother looked at him she was remind of his father. 

He never knew his dad. He had a father, but he didn't have a father. 

He had Guy, for a while that is. 

Guy was his "father", when he was around that is. He was often away playing professional hockey or years later, taking care of his own kids. Guy was a good Godfather, no doubt about it, and he was thoroughly spoiled, but he never felt like Guy was his father. 

He hated that. 

He felt like there was always something holding Guy back from loving him completely. He knew what it was. It was Adam – his real dad. 

He missed him a lot. Even if he had never known him. He missed him. 

Most boys grow up playing catch with their dad, going on fishing trips, or playing flag football. But not him. He never had a father to give him advice about girls, or the birds and the bees, or be there to share about his first date, his first girlfriend or his first kiss.

__

"Mom?" He glanced up at her, from his toy cars and ramps. 

His mother smiled down at him, from her seat on the couch, pulling away from her book. "Yes, Josh?" 

He struggled for a moment and then looked away and back again, "Tell me about my daddy, please…" 

He had been eight then. It was when he first realized he didn't have the average, ordinary life. The first father-son picnic had been held at his new school and Guy was out of town. He didn't go with his dad. He didn't go. 

It hurt him, even being age eight. Having to listen to the teacher talk about the day afterwards or his friends laugh about the funny things that had happened. Everything hurt him. But he learned to adapt. 

By junior high he had learned it was okay that he didn't have a father. He compensated mostly through friends and rebellious behavior. People shook off the detentions and the defficency notices as "his way of finally coping".

Once he had started high school, he became more ambitious and grew out of torturing teachers and annoying classmates. He took up football and girls and life was better then. He didn't mention to anyone that he didn't have a daddy. He didn't want to hear the ridicules or the nicknames like bastard or the unknown labels behind his back like illegitimate. 

When people found out he didn't have a daddy, they automatically assumed the worst. 

So here he was days from graduating, from leaving life behind and for some strange reason he didn't want to leave. 

His phone rang, interrupting silence and thoughts and the inevitable overwhelming tears. He was glad. It Guy there had been an accident hours before. 

Metal hit metal as screams paralyzed people with fear. The trembling of the news hit his nerves and his body began to shake. Tires had screeched as cars swerved, brakes broken and horns were honked. He began to cry, to sob uncontrollably.

His mom was in the hospital. 

The most important woman in his life…could she die too? And be taken away from him just like his dad. 

No, she couldn't die. She just couldn't. 

__

"Guy?" He asked. The older man turned from his desk, glancing over at the growing boy. 

"What is it Josh?" he asked. "Sit here." He motioned. 

The young boy came over quickly, sitting silently in the offered chair. He looked at Guy, "What happened to my dad? My mom won't tell me. It's like she doesn't want me to know. I just want to know. The other boys get to play with their dad. I'm stuck knitting with my mom." 

Guy laughed. Josh was ten then, already developing a sense of humor; something his father had marginally lacked. He was built like Adam though and seemed he would be the splitting image of his father. 

"I don't think your mom doesn't want you to know. I think she's afraid to forget, or to realize how much she's forgotten. She loved your father very much, almost as much as she loves you. Give it time, ok?"

Josh nodded, "Time heals all wounds."

"Exactly," he laughed, "You're pretty smart for a slacker. Wanna go shoot some hoops?" 

Maybe he never needed a father. Guy spoiled him like crazy. Now a forward for the Anahiem mighty Ducks, he would tag along with Guy to the rink and be able to sit in the locker room and help the team get ready. He was everybody's favorite kid. 

At time he even had 18 dads. 

He had learned the ropes from Guy, played catch with him, skated with him. Everything a boy dreams in an uncle, a mentor Guy was. And that's what made Guy great. So maybe he didn't really need a dad. 

But he needed his mother. 

When he reached the hospital, Guy and Connie were watching for him outside. Everything became a blur; he was ushered into the hospital and to his mother's door. 

But he couldn't go in. 

Guy, with his arm draped around his shoulder, explained to him what had happened, but he didn't hear any of it. It all became music in the background. His mother, she just couldn't die. 

He shivered, his heart growing heavy, until he collasped from the rush of blood to his head. They hurried him to a chair, told him to breathe in and out, and silently he obeyed. He just couldn't lose his mother. 

The one person who had raised him, given him everything. He couldn't lose her too. 

Finally, she was awake. They ushed him in, sat him down, he looked over at her. Wires running through her, dried blood and scabs along her face, covered by bandages and gauze. She was a mess. 

"Mom…" his voice cracked. She smiled at him and he reached over for her hand. 

This is when he knew it. His mother, she was dying. 

He tried hard not to cry. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie and Guy renewed their vows three months after Adam's funeral. They had stood, side by side, listening to the reverend and knowing this was finally the right thing. They ended it with a kiss and started the rest of their lives together…again. 

It was months of pure heaven. Days of pure joy. They were in love again and it felt so good. 

Things started to get rocky when the hockey season came by, Juile and Josh had moved in, and life began to dwindle the happiness away again. 

But they wouldn't give up this time. They knew, this time, that this was life. 

Connie miscarried their first child, Guy learned it would be hard to have a family and a career. So they put off their family plans for a bit and helped Juile raise Josh. 

They began to live in happiness again, once they learned, Connie was pregnant. Guy gave up hockey and became a scout. It was as if the pices were finally falling into place. 

At the birth of their first son, Adam, they cried. When their second daughter, Megan, came around, they smiled. But they would never forget Katie. 

Now, eighteen years after that tragic, but nostigic ten year reunion. They were all reuniting again…under sadder terms and down a few people. It was a sadder reunion, filled with more tears then jeers, more frowns then smiles, more "I wish"s then "I hope"s. 

Adam was gone and Julie was not far behind him. 

That last reunion would be the last time they were all together. The last time, they sat and reminicised with smiles and not tears, the last time they would come today and not be afraid of tomorrow. 

Sitting in the hospital waiting room, they all waited for those fated words. Juile's injuries were too much for her to sustain and they knew they had to let her go. 

Connie and Julie best friends through everything would forever remain kindred spirits. They had the friendship that everyone wanted, but not everyone could obtain and Connie would hold Juilie in her heart forever. They loved each other more than they ever though they would, their friendship beginning with a common hobby and ending with one too: Josh. 

He would be the living memory of his long gone parents, for a team of juvenile hockey players turned sucessful ambitious adults to forever hold dear. He would lose his mother, but gain more than he could fathom. The Duck family, though missing a few members, was still a family. 

From that lonely room, they could hear it. A scream through the darkness, a vortex through the void, a haunting memory for the rest of their lives. 

Josh screamed. _"Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"_

And they knew it was over. And it came, like a jaded memory, or a dreaded dream. 

__

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Banks is dead. Her injuries were too much for her to sustain. We exercised all that we could, but were unsuccessful. I'm sorry." 

And it hurt more than they ever thought it would. And before they knew it, it was all over. 

Julie and Adam were reunited one last time for all eternity. Connie, through the tears, smiled because she could imagine them. Adam rushing to welcome Julie, holding her tightly in his arms, telling her how much he missed her and he loved her. 

__

I love you too Adam. 

They were finally together again and neither was scared or afraid anymore. They had each other for all eternity once again. 

Like a dream or a nightmare, it was over. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

'…I thought we would get to see forever, but forever's gone away…'

Please CONTINUE to REVIEW – I beg you! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it really encouraged me and to everyone who has stuck by through this long drought of writer's block too!!!


End file.
